


After the Rescue

by TurkishDelight



Category: The Mandalorian, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Bo-Katan is back, Bo-Katan wants her darksaber, Boys In Love, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Gay, Good Parent Din Djarin, Hurt Din Djarin, Love, M/M, Parent Luke Skywalker, Protective Din Djarin, Protective Luke Skywalker, Raising Grogu, Right After Season 2 Finale, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 45,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurkishDelight/pseuds/TurkishDelight
Summary: Din decides to go with Luke Skywalker to make sure his son will be safe where he is taking him. He didn't expect to fall in love... or stay at the temple.I’m on sensory overload. There’s a voice inside my head telling me that this isn't happening, but I know it's real because I can see the Jedi’s face as clearly as if I were looking at my own in the mirror. He’s holding the kid, my kid, and staring straight at me… I think he's asking for permission to take him. Despite myself, I feel tears form in my eyes. I don’t want to let him go just yet. I told myself over and over again that I could do it when the moment came, but it turns out that maybe I can’t. I think the Jedi can tell too. His face has gone soft, his lips tipped upwards in a gentle smile.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 189
Kudos: 674





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Work In Progress, will try to write every day but no promises. :)

I’m on sensory overload. There’s a voice inside my head telling me that this isn't happening, but I know it's real because I can see the Jedi’s face as clearly as if I were looking at my own in the mirror. He’s holding the kid, my kid, and staring straight at me… I think for permission to take him. Despite myself, I feel tears form in my eyes. I don’t want to let him go just yet. I told myself over and over again that I could do it when the moment came, but it turns out that maybe I can’t. I think the Jedi can tell too. His face has gone soft, his lips tipped upwards in a gentle smile. 

“He will be safe with me.” 

My chest tightens at his words and I straighten, trying to push away the sadness eating away at my insides. 

“Where will you take him?” I ask, my breath hitching as I manage to get out the words. 

The Jedi seems to hesitate, his eyes flickering from my face to the others behind me. I hear an uncomfortable shifting of feet. I don’t have to turn around to know that it's Cara. She’s probably just as concerned for the child as I am. 

"Yavin, a moon that is under the protection of the New Republic.”

I can’t help the anxiety that rushes through me. The Republic? My run-ins with them have never gone particularly well. In fact, they never have. 

“This makes you nervous?” The Jedi murmurs, dipping his head as he studies me. 

The hair stiffens on the back of my neck. He’s using that force thing on me. I can feel an invisible something probing my mind looking for answers. I feel the sudden urge to reach for my helmet on the floor but don’t fall through with it because the Jedi’s eyes have widened and he has leaned back. And then that invisible force is gone. Replaced by a wild frenzy of my thoughts, jumping at each other to try and figure out what just happened. 

“I see.” He says. “You don’t trust me.” 

I raise an eyebrow. He had to look into my mind to try and figure that out? 

“Understandable… Although, I don’t quite know how to change your mind.” 

This is it. I don’t hesitate. 

“I want to take him there myself, that is…” I glance at the kid, possessiveness surging through me. “I would like to know that he will be safe.”

The Jedi seems to think for a moment, his hand tightening around Grogu’s belly as the kid waves his arms about in agreement. I feel a headache forming behind my eyes as I wait for his answer, because I think I know what it is going to be. I haven’t been very lucky the past few days. Would make sense if he said no. 

“Alright. I agree.” 

The headache doesn't disappear, but the gloom certainly does. I bend down and pick up my helmet, drawing in a breath before slipping it on. The uneasiness I had felt with it off all but flies away, and I quickly turned to my companions who I must say, have been patiently silent this whole time. Both Katan and her sidekick have their helmets on, so I am not able to gauge their reactions. But I’m guessing that Katan is scowling because of the fact I still have her lazersword. My headache only grows at the thought of having to carry around the damned thing. I didn’t even want it in the first place. 

“Take care Mando.” I grip Cara’s arm in goodbye, smiling even though I know she can’t see my face. She’s been a good friend. Perhaps my only friend. I’ll miss her. “Make sure you drop by and pay me and Greef a visit.”

“I will.” I say, relieved that the voice modulator has taken effect and she can’t hear heavy emotion sitting in my throat. 

Cara shoulders the massive heavy blaser that I have decided looks better on her than on anyone else and winks at me, meeting my eyes behind the visor. I dip my head and turn to Katan, who is standing stiffly above the limp form of Moff Gideon. 

“We will see each other soon.” 

I unclip the sword from my belt and hold it out to her once more, hit by a wave of nausea when she shakes her head. I’m tempted to simply put in on the ground next to Gideon, but decide better of it. It's mine now. Now use in wasting a perfectly good weapon. Plus, maybe the Jedi can use it. At that thought, I turn and walk back towards the man. Grogu reaches his arms out towards me, and the Jedi chuckles softly as he hands him over. A sense of calm eases my nerves at the familiar feeling of the kids weight against my arm. 

“Shall we go then?” He exclaims, motioning to the elevator. 

I walk towards it, ignoring the slight crunchy sensation of the dark troopers remains under my boots. I kick one of their heads, satisfaction rippling through the broken pride sitting at the bottom of my stomach. They got what was coming to them. 

“What's your name?” The Jedi asks, pushing a button on the control panel. 

I clench the kid a little tighter, receiving a happy gurgle in return. I don’t need to tell him. I really don’t. But I do. 

“Din Djarin.” 

The Jedi smiles and surprising me, reaches out his gloved hand. 

“Luke Skywalker.” 

I shake his hand as the elevator doors slide shut.


	2. Chapter 2

His X-wing is small, definitely not meant for two grown men. But honestly I’m so tired I don’t even care. Even though the Jedi’s basically sitting on my lap, I could fall asleep right now. There’s a dull ache resounding in my whole body from an overexertion of energy and bruised limbs. I think Gideon’s lazersword got me between the beskar. I’m not sure. 

“You should sleep. We have a long trip ahead of us.” 

I swallow dryly, also just realizing how hungry and thirsty I am. I’ve been so busy looking for the kid that I haven’t really had time to relax. The Jedi’s ungloved hand tightens around one of the steering levers as it looks like he punches in coordinates with his other. I can’t help but notice how unnaturally his gloved hand moves, like its--

“Your thoughts are loud Din Djarin.” Luke glances back at me, his eyes seeming to gleam with amusement. 

Heat flushes through my body, but the helmet keeps him from seeing the tips of my ears turn red. Actually maybe not. If he can hear my thoughts, then he probably can see my face through the helmet.

“I’m sorry.” I stammer, suddenly entirely focused on the kid in my lap. 

The Jedi chuckles, his shoulder blades moving gently underneath his black robes as he reaches for a lever below his seat. 

“You have nothing to apologize for. In fact, I should be sorry for reading you without your permission. I do it on accident sometimes, especially to those who cover their face.” 

For some reason, I cannot seem to sit still. I shift on the padded seat, thinking that there might be something sticking into my lower back. But there isn’t, and I’m just being anxious like I am most of the time. He’s one of the only two people that have seen my face and lived afterwards, so this is as uncomfortable as it will get for me. The way he looked at me though, back on the bridge, wasn’t a look of judgement. He just seemed to be scrutinizing me. 

“May I ask you a question?” 

Luke nods his permission but doesnt turn to look at me. I’m grateful for that.

“How did you know where to find us? Moff Gideon’s ship was in hyperdrive most of the time, and even when it wasn’t they had the shields up.”

The Jedi rubs a shoulder. “I saw it through the force, and my connection with the child helped a bit as well.” 

I once again look down at my kid, whose fallen asleep clenching the metal ball I saved from the wreckage of my ship. The sight is comforting. Familiar. I’m glad he’s with me again. 

“You’re connected?” I murmur aloud. 

“Yes. Grogu made contact with me on Tython, at the seeing stone. We spoke for quite a while, because as you know, there aren’t many Jedi left and I was extremely happy that I’d found another.” Luke's voice dies off for a second because he’s punching the hyperdrive and then we are flying through the tinted blue tunnel that's saved me on multiple occasions. 

“I was even more excited because at first I thought he might be my own master, returning from the dead to give me a few more those last few instructions that he wasn’t able to deliver in time.” 

Curiosity races through me, but I keep a hold of it for the Jedi to finish speaking. 

“But it turns out it was just a kid, a padawan--” Luke finally turns his head so that he’s looking at me full on. His eyes immediantly fall on mine behind the visor, sending chills down my spine. “Asking for guidance.” 

I tip my head unconsciously as I stare back at him, noticing things in the dimly lit compartment that I hadn’t before. The left-side of his face is structured differently than his right, with even a few scars dotting his jawline. On further examination, I think his nose might be broken as well but I can’t quite tell. His eyes though. They are what really grab my attention. They are strikingly deep yet also filled with a blazing boyish excitement. If this were a different situation, I would think that he was just happy to see me; because he really does have that look of retained innocence, even though I just saw him cut through an entire platoon of dark troopers. This makes me smile. This Jedi can’t be anything but trustworthy. Virtue basically floods off of him. 

“He’s very strong you know.” I say, realizing I have been staring at him for way too long without speaking. 

Luke smiles, his gaze switching from mine to Grogu laying against my chest. 

“I know.” 

He then reaches out a hand and lays it against the kids head. It's an intimate gesture, one of parental instinct. But the way his face is only a few inches from mine makes me stiffen up. It's like my body can’t help but react that way, even though I know the Jedi wouldn’t hurt me. I’m not used to people being so close to my body without ill intent. But this time… I don’t think I’m nervous because of that. I think I’m nervous because of the amount of trust I have for this stranger already. 

“You should rest Din.” 

Luke’s hand retreats back to his own lap, where it rests against his leg. 

“I’ll wake you up when we reach Yavin.” 

And that's it. Without a second thought, I close my eyes. With the sound of hyperspace whipping around us, and the soft words of the Jedi talking to his astromech in front of me, I fall to sleep. Maybe a little too comfortable in a ship that isn’t mine.  
*****  
I wake up to the sound of harsh breathing that is not my own. I reach for my blaster out of instinct but bang my elbow against the panel of the small compartment instead. 

“Dank ferric,” I swear, wincing as I wring out my bruised arm. 

“Good you’re awake. We’ve run into a bit of a problem.” 

I glance at the back of Luke’s head and then out the window, cursing again. There are two tie fighters right on our tails, firing those most annoying plasma blasts at the wings of our ship. 

“You took the words right out of my mouth.” Luke says, his teeth gritted as he fires back at our pursuers. 

“What can I do?” I ask, wrapping Grogu in my cloak in effort to shield him from the noises outside. 

“Nothing. But I’m afraid that I’m going to have to call for backup.” 

I feel my heart rate rising at the unmistakable sound of the Tie fighters whooshing through the air, and I feel an urge to push the Jedi out of the way and take care of them myself. But this isn’t my ship. And Luke looks calm enough. In fact, he’s murmuring something into the audio receiver, his hair hanging just above his eyes in a sort of disheveled way. 

“Jorgan and Pennei; two tie fighters are bugging me. Would you mind helping out a bit?” 

I hear a crackling sound of someone replying, and then Luke laughs. It's out of place sound among the stress of the situation, and I find it somewhat comforting yet terrifying at the same time. 

“Don’t worry. Jorgan will shoot ‘em down.” Luke flashes me a reassuring smile. “He never misses.” 

I slide in my seat, banging against the side of the ship as the Jedi swerves to avoid a blast. Grogu wakes up with a surprised gurgle at this, and blinks up at me sleepily. 

“Do me a favor and hold tight for a second okay?” Luke exclaims, his voice tinted with frustration as he swerves again. 

I slam against the paneling, holding Grogu in the crook of my arm so he doesn't get hurt. Pain blooms from the point of impact on my shoulder and I grimace. The extra weight that I’m bringing to this X-wing probably isn't helping right now, but I’m still glad to be here. Although I do feel a little useless. 

“Kriff.” Luke hisses.

I look back out the window, leaning back slightly as one of the Tie fighters zips past. I hear Grogu chirp worriedly. We are on the outskirts of a jungle-covered planet that looks a little like Sorgan. I bite my bottom lip when I see just how far out we are from shelter. Where did those Tie’s even come from? I thought this place was under the protection of the New Republic. 

“Not to be annoying or anything, but--” 

My voice is cut off by a loud explosion. The sound sears the air and rattles the ship so hard that I go slamming into the Jedi’s back. Luke grunts painfully as my helmet hits the back of his neck, drawing in a sharp breath. I wince inwardly. I’m not hurt because of the armour, but it's the opposite for him. I could have knocked him out if he’d been facing me. 

“Sorry,” I mumble, trying to disentangle myself from him. 

It seems though, that I can’t get my leg out from where it has gotten itself stuck between the seat and his feet. I grunt frustratedly as I try to pull it out, pushing against his back with my hand for balance. 

“Jorgan where the hell are you? They just shot off part of my left-wing.” Luke says, ignoring my attempts to disentangle our limbs and leaning towards the audio receiver. 

“We see you Luke, coming in fast..” The reply sizzles like it's about to go out, and Luke sighs and waves a hand. 

I feel my whole body lift slightly off the seat and my leg disentangle from the Jedi’s. I release the fabric of his tunic in which I had been holding in a crumpled fist as I am lowered back into my seat. 

“There you go-- Sorry about that.” He says, glancing nonchalantly back at me before turning back to the Tie fighters right outside the window. 

My whole body has frozen into an adrenaline spiked roll of wire. I don’t know what to do, or think, or say really. So I sit there and watch the two recently arrived X-wings chase the Tie-fighters away. As soon as they have disappeared from view, Luke steers the ship towards Yavin. The ship is battered, and I can even see some of its bits float past as we fly towards the jungle-planet. Grogu, seemingly unstressed by the situation, has fallen back asleep. Luke runs a hand through his hair, slicking it back. I wish I could do the same. I’m sweating buckets under here, like always. After missions, I usually take a shower and leave the helmet off while I did repairs in the razer crest. But since I got the kid, I’ve been doing much less of both. In fact, I don’t think I’ve showered in over a week. 

“I think we’ll be safe now.” Luke mutters, straightening and stretching his arms toward the ceiling. 

I give a slow disbelieving shake of the head. 

“So it is true what they say about Jedi.” I say. “They are annoyingly calm.” 

Luke cracks a smile. 

"Well... Most of the time."


	3. Chapter 3

The air on this planet is dense, moist, and still. It's unnerving. I put a hand on my blaster as Luke jumps out of the X-wing and lands beside me, his black robe hanging from his arm. 

“It's good to be back.” The Jedi exclaims, his chest heaving as he draws in a breath. 

I raise an eyebrow. If I liked constantly sweat-stained clothes and misquotes, then I would consider it home as well. The kid will probably like it though; he does love swampy places. But that's only because he likes eating frogs. As if on cue, Grogu wriggles out my grasp and slides to the moss-covered ground. 

“Go on young one.” Luke murmurs, crouching down beside him and pointing in towards a pathway dissecting through the massive jungle surrounding us. “Just that way.” 

The kid takes a few wobbly steps before full-out running into the jungle with his arms raised above his small head. I immediately go to follow him but Luke grabs my arm. 

“Let him go, I need to show you something else.” He says, motioning with his head to another path off to the back of the ship. 

I can feel my heart thumping rapidly at the thought of leaving Grogu. This is a strange planet, the kid could get lost easily. Plus there could be stormtroopers, with those two Tie fighters and all. No no. I don’t feel comfortable leaving him. 

“The child will be fine Din.” 

Luke walks towards the entrance of the pathway, stopping to look back at me. Worry pushes through my chest and screams at me to go the other way, because so far the Jedi’s words haven't really been exactly true. He did get us here unscathed, but he can’t control the wild animals that I can only guess live around here. Or can he? I flash him a frustrated look, even though I know he can’t see it underneath my helmet. 

“I hate to say it, but we are wasting time. I for one, would love to take a shower and eat, as I’m sure you are as well.” He continues, fiddling with something on his cloak. 

Different emotions are battling out in my brain when I realize that Grogu has already disappeared from view. If I were to follow him, it would be much harder now that I can’t see him. I sigh and turn to follow the Jedi, inhaling a breath that feels heavy and moist. Luke grins as I near him, as if he didn’t expect me to listen to him in the first place. He whips around and starts to walk; I follow him with a hand resting on my blaster. Everything in this jungle is balmy, heady, sultry and filled with a never ending green of giant towering trees that stretch endlessly up into the sky. It's unfamiliar and dangerous in my opinion. But that's only because I’m a complete stranger to this place; an alien. Weirder still, it's like all the noise here has ceased to exist. Of course, I can hear the crunch of twigs and branches from beneath Luke and I’s boots, but nothing else. I haven’t even heard a bird call. I mean, even in Tatooine where it's rare to find wildlife, there was always the sound of the wind against the sand. I frown slightly as I feel a growing dampness at the tips of my gloves and legs as a result of pushing against the branches hanging over the pathway. I hate being wet. Especially with the armour on.  
“Where are we going?” I ask, breaking the ten-minute long silence between Luke and I. 

Luke doesn’t acknowledge my question, just keeps on walking. I growl under my breath. This is stupid. My worry for Grogu hasn’t faded, even though now I can tell that there really isn’t a single thing here that could hurt him. I haven’t even seen a cricket much less a giant dinosaur worm or a sarlacc. I’m a little jealous of the kid, who’s probably asleep somewhere in Luke’s house; which is what I wish I could be doing. 

“You’ll want to be careful up here.” 

Finally the Jedi speaks. I glance up upon his words, suddenly noticing a gentle murmur of water that can only just be heard above the dense silence hanging over the entire jungle. Its sound is welcoming, and I feel the urge to fly ahead; but the realization that Luke might be left alone kills the idea. So we walk, in silence I may add, until we reach the river. It passes through the jungle wide and opaque, its water a blue, dark in the shadows of trees hanging above. I inhale the air, which is much cooler and clean. I feel a familiar, calming trickle of warmth fill my chest at the sound of running water. It roars in my ears, replacing the unnerving silence that was there before.

“I’m going to go across,” Luke glances back at me, his forehead creasing. “You should just fly.” 

For some reason, I find myself smiling. It may have to do with the fact that I have the ability to do something that he doesn't. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that I can show off a little bit.  
With a few pushes to the control section of my left vambrace, I lift into the air and above the river. Straightening my arms and legs allow me to soar through the air quite quickly, and I land on the other sandbank as gracefully as I can. Which isn’t very graceful but who cares. I turn, interested to see how Luke will cross. I watch him walk backwards a bit before sprinting full speed towards the water, launching himself into the air at the very last minute. He seems to glide through the sky like a bird, his tunic flying out behind him like a cape. I stumble back out of the way as he lands with a small ‘thump’ near my feet, breaking his fall with a roll. 

“Something wrong?” He asks, tipping his head as he notices me staring. 

I realize I’ve been holding my breath and clear my throat, shaking my head. 

“Good, because we're almost there.” Luke says, clapping me on the shoulder before continuing down the pathway. 

Something crackles in my head, a static that seems to radiate from my chest to my toes. I don’t know what it is, but-- I think I like it. I quicken my steps to catch up to the confident Jedi.  
*****  
“Isn’t it beautiful…” 

I look from Luke’s excited face to the giant structure looming in front of us. All I see is a deserted pyramid. Its height is impressive, but other than that fact, there isn’t much beauty in it. Its stone is mottled with vine and moss, and I can see cracks winding up one of its large stone pillars. One thing’s for sure. This place is old. Older than us both. 

“Its--” I swat a bug away from my visor, my voice breaking. “It's nice I guess.”  
The corner of Luke’s mouth twitches as a bead of sweat rolls down the side of his jaw.

“Don’t you see? This is where I will train him. This is where Grogu will learn the ways of the force!” 

Now I’m interested. I glance back at the pyramid temple, trying to look at it from a different point of view. Well, Luke’s view I guess. The jungle folds around the building like it's trying to take over, and in some ways it has. A few trees have started to grow on its sides, and thick lustrous flowers sprout from the slits in the stone. I can imagine Grogu reaching for one of those leafy branches, his face wrinkling up in an attempt to grab some of its fruits. I can also see him dipping his feet into the pools of water that lay every few feet. Then, I can suddenly see the kid everywhere; throwing rocks into the air, curled in Luke’s cloak after a long day of training, his legs waddling as he runs to catch up to his new master. Tears spring to my eyes at the thought, and I don’t stop them from falling. He’ll be happy here. He’ll be safe. In kind of a detached way, I see what Grogu’s future holds; play out before my eyes. And it makes me feel content, knowing that he’ll have a man that will come to care for him just as much as I have. 

“The force is strong here. Grogu will learn to wield it, just as I did. And you know what?” Luke stares at the pyramid. “He’ll be even better.” 

Hot tears slide down my skin, leaving wet trails on my cheeks. It's strange. This is the second time I’ve cried in the span of two days. That's a record. And the funny thing is, I’m not even sad. It must be because of my bruised and aching body, plus the loss of sleep. 

“You think so?” I murmur, turning my head in his direction so that he knows I’m looking at him. 

Luke dips his head, his blue eyes boring into mine the whole while. 

“I know so.” 

There is something eerily sincere about the way he says it, and even stranger, I believe him. With every fiber of my being, I believe him. I believe he will protect the kid with his life. 

“But Din…” 

Luke breaks our eye contact and looks at the muddy ground instead. I feel an absence at this, the static from earlier replaced by a cold sensation; I kind of wish he’d look back at me. But he doesn’t, because something else has grabbed his attention. He's looking at my belt.

“Is that a lightsaber?”


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4:

“It's not mine.” 

My words don’t seem to have any effect on the Jedi. He continues to stare at me like he’s suddenly seeing me for the very first time. I don’t mind the intensity in his gaze, I actually like it. But it starts to get a little unsettling after a long few seconds. 

“You have a lot to explain Din Djarin.” He finally says, leaning back slightly as if he can sense my uneasiness. “And I am very much looking forward to hearing it all.” 

He raises his chin, glancing at the pyramid behind us as if he is just remembering where we are. 

“But I think we should do it in a more comfortable environment.”

I nod, trying to not seem as enthusiastic as I really am. Kriff I’m tired. More tired than I have ever been in my life. Scratch that; training as a foundling was much harder, but at-least I ate three good meals a day. I haven’t had any of those in a while. 

“Right then… It may be a better idea if you flew ahead, since I can travel faster by myself.” Luke swings his cloak back around his shoulders, shrugging it into place. “Just look for the lights. Can’t miss them.” 

He brushes his hands together, drawing in a rushed breath. 

“Grogu is asleep, so try not to wake him when you make your landing.” 

I sense a hint of sarcasm in his voice and roll my eyes. 

“You’re very funny.” I say, pressing buttons in my vambrace with practiced ease. 

Luke chuckles, spreading his arms out wide. 

“I like to think so.” He replies, flashing me a wide smile before the brush and trees envelop him.

As soon as he disappears, I shut my eyes; saying a quick string of words in Mando’a. It's a preflight thing, I always kind of wish luck on my jetpack. Sounds stupid, but hasn’t failed me before. Only when I feel my feet lift off the ground, I open my eyes. The height still makes me slightly nervous, but I’ve definitely gotten more used to it. Flying is similar to swimming. You feel light, weightless, and completely helpless. I love it. I soar above the pyramid, above those damned trees, and with frightening speed, towards a faint flickering of lights about two miles away. Two suns are sinking low into the horizon, the light of the day giving away to the velvety dark of the nighttime. The heat of the day is also ebbing away into more of a comforting warmth, leaving my clothes only slightly damp. It's nice to know that the weather here isn’t always that bad. But I know that if I lived here indefinitely I would install some sort of dehumidifier in my house. I can’t stand muggy air. It fogs up my vizor and keeps the sweat from dissolving. Luke on the other hand seems to love it. I don’t know if he comes from here, or was born on another planet; but to me it's like he’s always happy. Always wearing that foolish grin. Always got that excited glimmer in his eyes. Always so--- My breath hitches as I realize what I’m doing. It's easy to know when you're attracted to someone.Very easy. I’ve always been good at discerning my feelings, my emotions; because I always have to lock them away before anything comes of them. This time is no different. Except that maybe, he’s already seen my face. My muscles tense at the thought. I wonder if he’ll bring up the subject. Probably, most everyone I know has asked at one point in time. But in this case, I won’t know what to say. 

*****

His house is comparable to that of a hut and a cottage. It crouches low into a large grassy embankment surrounded by tall bushes, as though it were trying to hide but unable too because its misshapen slate roof is too large to go unnoticed. Through the darkness I can see the coarse, unevenly sized, grey stones that make up the walls. As I walk closer, the occasional flash of color- some blues, other brown emerge from the grey stones, making it seem more alive. It looks welcoming enough, with a thin silver trail of smoke curling from a crooked chimney. There are no other huts around it, except for a small wooden shed that's doors are closed. The lights that I saw from the sky are a product of three or four lit torches surrounding the small grassy clearing, lighting up the area like a landing pad. There’s also a campfire blazing off to the side of the shed, making the air smell musty and sweet at the same time. 

“Grogu?” I murmur, nudging the door of the hut with the edge of my boot. 

The interior of the house is dimly lit, but I can just make out the kid’s pale green skin slumped on a carpet near the coal-burning fireplace. I smile at the sight of his little chest rising and falling in even breaths, and as quietly as I can, shut the door behind me and walk over to him. I lower myself down beside him, scooping him up gently in my hands and resting his small body against mine. I hear him gurgle something indecisive as he snuggles in closer, blinking before falling back asleep. My heart swells with a mixture of pride and contentment as I stare at the fire in front of us. There’s a certain level of tiredness that equates to insanity; for me it's when I’d like to temporarily disappear from the world and never come back. I’m not quite to that point yet, but I’m slowly getting there. I’d like to make sure that Luke gets back okay though, so I fight to keep my eyes open by looking around the two-roomed hut. There aren’t any windows, which would explain the absence of light, but I don’t mind. Never liked the idea of someone being to look into your house from the outside anyways. Two chairs stand on opposite sides of the hand-woven rug that I’m sitting on, accompanied by a table that houses a few leather bound books. The kitchen is small, but big enough for one person; and I can see a cutting board with a few peppers and vegetables laying on one of the counters. The other room’s door is shut, but I can only guess it's where Luke sleeps. 

“I see you beat me here.” 

I’m accustomed to the Jedi’s sudden appearances by now, so I just turn my head to look at him as he enters the house. The first thing I notice is that his face is filthy, and with a jolt I see a fresh red scratch traveling from his jaw down his neck. 

“Are you okay?” I ask, thinking of getting to my feet but reliqshing the idea when I remember I’m holding the kid. 

“Oh I’m fine. But the howler I got isn't most definitely isn’t.” He replies, taking off his cloak and throwing it on the chair beside me. 

My head throbs at the mention of the predator, and even more so when I envision Luke fighting it alone. This man is crazy. Who goes after something that can kill you with a simple sound? 

“It's our breakfast so don’t go getting all picky on me,” He continues, heading over to the kitchen sink and turning on the water. “It was hard enough to kill without being able to listen to it come at me.” 

I swallow thickly, trying not to imagine what could have happened to Grogu when I had left him earlier. I had originally assumed this planet was empty. But now I realize it just comes alive at night. 

“You should have told me. I could have helped you.” I say, glancing at him as he washes off his hands and face and wishing I could do the same. 

“Now, I wouldn’t be a very good teacher if my students dad got hurt by a howler now would I?” He replies, grabbing a dish towel and ridding his face of water. 

I shake my head, disbelief flooding off my thoughts. I should feel a little wounded by his lack of confidence in my abilities, but I strangely don’t. More touched that he put my well-being above his. He could have gotten quite injured tonight, and I’m surprised he didn’t get more scratched up than he already is. 

“I can tell you’re tired, so let me be the gracious host that I most certainly am not, and let you use my bedroom to sleep.” He motions to the closed door, wincing as he squeezes some mud out of his hair. “That way you can-- take off your helmet and wash off.” 

Relief ices me to the core as I shakily stand to my feet, aware how pathetic I must look. Luke’s eyes narrow as he hands me a fresh towel and a bar of soap. 

“I’ll place a bowl of water outside the door in a few minutes, just let me finish washing up.” 

I dip my head, unable to keep my eyes off the painful looking scratch on his neck. 

“That looks like it needs tending too,” I murmur.

Luke waves a hand. “It's fine, trust me. You on the other hand have multiple wounds which I can sense are quickly getting infected.”

I raise an eyebrow. Of course I do. I’ve been shot at, been the center of explosions, and banged up by a laser-sword. I’m just good at ignoring the pain. Always have, always will be. 

“If you need help with any, just let me know.” He grins, giving me a little push towards the bedroom. “Now go get some sleep.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas my dudes!

I always wake up the same way; like I’m hooked up to something electric. No sleepiness, no slow warming up. Within seconds of realizing I was unconscious, I am on my feet. Aside from my own breathing there is nothing to be heard in the still slightly dark bedroom; other than the kid still curled up on the bed, snoring gently. As quietly as I can, I open the door and lean down, picking up the cold basin of water that Luke had left out for me the night before. I had been so tired that as soon as my helmet had hit the pillow I was gone, so I didn’t wash up. As of right now, my muscles still feel weak, just like my energy. I close the door and place the basin on a stand in the corner of the room, which just so happens to be beside a mirror. With one more glance at the kid behind me, I lift off my helmet and place it on the ground. I wouldn’t say that I’m an insecure person. But, there’s something about seeing my reflection… I don’t know. I’m just not used to it. I shake my head, a smile breaking the grim frown. Now that sounds ridiculous. I can’t not be used to my face. I glance at the mirror, gripping the sides of the table below it with both hands. I think I have pretty standard features. Not the kind that would stop people in their tracks, but handsome enough that I could get laid. My hair is dark brown and slightly curly, which I got from my mother, and my eyes the same color. The mustache has a mind of its own. I just trim it when I get the chance, which isn’t very often. Now one gets to see it anyways. With a sigh, I slowly strip off the rest of my armour. First the shoulder pauldrons, then the breastplate, then the vambraces, and finally the knee pads. The weight that comes off with the armour is tremendous. I feel like a shadow, a ghost. I suck in a sharp breath as I start to peel off my under-armour suit, which is two pieces but feels like one when I’m taking it off. It's stuck to my skin like glue as a result of the last few days of not being able to take time off to shower. I grimace as I pull the torso section over my head, pain searing through my abdomen like hot iron. I lift up the thin blood-stained material of the black shirt I wear under the under-armour, biting my lip at the sight of the huge gash on my stomach. Just as I had suspected, Moff Gideon’s lightsaber managed to get me between the beskar. I glance at the weapon, which is laying on the floor with my other things and scowl at it just for good measure. The wound has stopped bleeding, but the flesh around it is purple and lumpy where it should be smooth. Signs of infection, just like Luke had said it would be. But what's important is that my bones are still strong and undamaged, as well as my muscles. Wounds like these fade into silver white lines, into faint memories. Slipping off the rest of the under-armour, I can see a few more scratches and cuts, but none of them as deep or infected as the first. Wincing, I reach for the water and washcloth, muscles seizing up as I touch the wound with the tip of the rag. The pain is a spider web, intricate yet strong. I know in time it will heal, but each peak robs my ability to comprehend and sends my mind careening into a string of bitten-back curse words until I have to stop. I lean against the wall, breathing hard. I can’t do this alone. The pain is too much-- and that's saying a lot because I have a very high tolerance for it. I need help. Specifically, a Jedi’s help. Grogu was able to heal with a touch of his hand, but it made him weak-- emotionally drained. No. I’m not going to make him do that. But I wonder.... Does Luke have the same power? Could he do it? I run a hand through my hair, wincing at the strain it puts on my abdomen. I can’t fight with this wound, and I can’t function very well with it either. The most logical solution would be to go to the Jedi for help. But something is holding me back. Maybe it's the fact that I don’t know him very well. I look at my reflection in the mirror, my heart thumping because I know the real reason and I just don’t want to acknowledge it. He’s seen my face, this Luke. He’s seen the bond between the kid and I. He’s witnessed me cry. Those are things that I would kill a stranger for knowing. But instead, I feel this magnetic pull towards Luke. A pull to get to know him. To understand him. To touch him. Heat curls down my spine at the thought, and I swallow thickly. It is what is then. I close my eyes, envisioning the oncoming situation. I’m going to walk out, ask him to help me with cleaning and dressing the wound, and then come back in here and tend to Grogu and my armour. I straighten and nod at myself in the mirror, as if to remind myself that everything will go as planned. I start to reach for my helmet on the floor, but then-- I stop. With my hand hovering a few inches from the beskar, I turn at the last second and grab the basin of water and soap instead. Fighting off my slowly growing anxiety, I nudge the bedroom door open with my boot and walk out into the living room.  
He’s sitting cross legged on the floor, eyes closed, hands resting on his knees; dressed in a baggy black tunic and pants. I stare at him for a few seconds before recognizing the pose as the one Grogu had used back at the seeing stone on Tython. I walk further into the room, my curiosity getting the better of me. I wonder if he has that blue shield around him like the kid did. I place the basin on the kitchen counter, dipping my hand in the water and running it through my hair in an attempt to straighten it out. 

“Are you feeling better?”

Luke says the words without turning but even without the sight of his piercing blue eyes, the sound of his voice still makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. 

“Not really. You were right… I have an infected wound.”

I watch Luke’s shoulders deflate as he exhales, the simple motion seeming to affect his entire body. 

“And you haven’t taken care of it, have you?”

I lean against the counter, folding my arms in what I think is a leisurely manner. 

“I was actually wondering if you could help me with that.” 

Luke stands and turns around to face me, his forehead creasing as he catches my eyes. In that moment, every nerve in my body and brain is electrified.

“You’re in pain. Of course I will help you.” He says, motioning to the chair near the fire before walking over to a few shelves overhanging the stove.. “Go sit down. I’ll get some bacta spray and bandages.”

I follow his orders without a word, my brain screaming at me the entire time. I want to put on my helmet. I want to hide under it. But it's too late because he’s coming back with the medical supplies and is crouching down beside me. I feel my pulse in my throat as he places some bandages on the floor, along with a few rags. 

“Show me the injury please.” He murmurs, shoving his hair back away from his face and squinting slightly as he looks at me in the dim light. 

I snap out my stupor and slowly lift up my shirt, revealing the jagged cut. Luke’s expression twists, a mixture of shock, sympathy, and solemness. He turns back to the basin of water on the floor and grabs one of the rags, dipping it in the liquid and wringing it out in one swift movement. 

“I don’t know who gave you this, but I hope you made them pay for it.” He mutters through clenched teeth, glancing at me tersely. 

I dip my head and look at the wound myself, glad that I have something else to focus on than his face. Luke’s fingers near my abdomen with the wet rag and I feel some water droplets hit the waistband of my pants as he dabs the wound. The pain is delayed, but when it comes I can’t help the way my body reacts. My whole stomach tenses up, flinching as if a knife had just sliced through it. I breathe out steadily, readying myself for what's to come. 

“Talk to me, it will help.” Luke instructs, drawing back his hand and dipping the rag in the water again. 

“I don’t know what to say.” I seethe, gripping the sides arms of the chair so tightly that my knuckles turn white. 

Luke has turned back to my injury, dabbing the skin around it gently. 

“Tell me about yourself, and about Grogu. And then the lightsaber you carry.” 

I close my eyes as sharp pain laces through my head, causing colorful spots to flash in front of my eyes. 

“I’m a mandalorian.” 

Luke chuckles breathily. “Well I know that. Tell me about your childhood, where you grew up and that sort of stuff.”

My mind drifts back to that day so many years ago-- the day I lost my parents, and I feel the nausea return. The fear. The panic. 

“My parents died in a seperatist attack when I was a kid. The mandalorians saved my life and in return, I decided to join them.” I reply, flinching as he dabs the wound again. 

“My parents died when I was young as well…” Luke says, raising his chin. “It would seem we are cursed with the same sadness.” 

I suck in a breath ragged breath, wincing as he reaches for the bandages on the floor. 

“The darksaber isn’t mine, as I said before. Moff Gideon, the man who took Grogu, it was his. Well, at-least it was until I beat him. Now-- I guess it's mine.” 

Luke glances up at me, the trace of a smile on his lips. 

“If you want, I'll teach you how to wield it. You might as well, since Grogu is too young to use it.” 

I want to say that I don’t want to have anything to do with the laser sword, because it's partly true. But the hopeful look on the Jedi’s face changes my mind. I can’t just crush his spirits like that. Plus, there is a little something in me that gets excited at the thought of using such a weapon.

“That sounds gre--”

Pain takes over a portion of my brain, burning my whole torso better than boiling water could ever do. I gasp and jerk forwards in an involuntary spasm, grabbing Luke’s hand. I hear the Jedi chuckle but I can’t really process it because my whole body feels like it's on fire. 

“You’ll be okay. The worst is over now.” He says, throwing the empty canister of bacta on the carpet. 

I look up at him upon the sudden realization that we are still holding hands. His are calloused, rough, from years of hard work with little reward. It suits him I think. Luke has turned back to me by now, and is staring at me with a bewilderment that is slowly turning his cheeks red. I can’t think of anything else except for the fact that this is making him aware of the chemistry between us. It's like there’s a magnet pulling us toward each other. But then he breaks eye contact and withdraws his hand, busying himself with collecting the medical supplies on the ground. I lean back into my chair as he walks into the kitchen, unable to keep the small smile off my face. There’s no denying it. Luke feels the same way I do.


	6. Chapter 6

I end up having to wake up the kid. I put the armour back on first, wincing and struggling to get it over my head with some extra pain from the now treated wound on my stomach. I think of putting back on the helmet, but realize it's futile now since the only two people on this planet have already seen my face. I broke the creed a while ago, if you can even call it that. I grew up within a ruleset that commands you to always cover your face, never show what can destroy you with a few clicks on a bounty control pad. But-- after seeing Katan and her comrades, a seed of doubt has been planted in my mind; growing and taking over like weeds in a garden bed. They said I was a “child of the watch.” A product of a religious cult. A foundling that had been brainwashed since the very beginning. I honestly don’t know who to believe; them, or my clan. Things have gotten much more complicated. 

“Alright kid, time to get up.” I murmur, patting his back gently. 

Grogu opens his eyes sleepily, his mouth widening in a yawn as he grabs for my hand. 

“You slept in. I bet you're hungry. The Jedi has food for us outside.” I say, gripping the sides of his arms and lifting him into mine. 

The kid chirps cheerfully, his fingers curling around the fabric of my glove as we walk out in the living room.

“Yeah I know… He’s nice.” I say, that small part of human in me softening at the thought of Luke’s smiling face. 

Grogu gurgles as if he knows what I’m thinking about, and I shoot him a worried glance. I wonder if he can? I make a mental note of asking Luke about it later; because if that's the case, I’m going to have to guard my thoughts. I push open the door to the hut, stooping down slightly so I don’t smack the door frame as I walk out. The hot humid air of the jungle hits me full on, sucking the eagerness I had right out of me. Without the helmet, everything seems stuffier; louder even. From the rich brown earthen hues to the dark green of the leaves and trees, I know this jungle will be a three dimensional wonderland for the kid; but a living hell for me. I squint at the brightness of the two suns, almost blind for a few seconds without the visor to absorb the light. I’m vulnerable without it on, I know this. But-- I don’t know. I just want to leave it off. I want Grogu to see my face while he still can, to be able to associate it with my voice. It may sound stupid, but its important to me. 

“Good morning Grogu! Did you sleep well?” 

I glance to where the Jedi’s voice came from, my hand unconsciously dropping near my blaster when I see him. It's not him. It's what he’s crouched beside. The howler lay on its side, eyes unclosed but uneseeing. It lay at an unnatural angle, legs splayed out and it's back painfully arched. The dorsal fins that it once sported have been sliced off, with something that burnt the rest of its mangled body quite badly. I’m guessing it was caused by Luke’s lightsaber, which hangs from his belt. 

“Oh really? Tell me about it then.” 

I put Grogu on the ground and watch him waddle over to the older Jedi, my hand leaving my blaster. Luke glances at me as the kid reaches him, his eyes quickly flitting away as I meet them. I feel a sudden churning in my stomach and have to turn to the fire a few feet away to hide the blush spreading up my face. After the incident in which I grabbed his hand, he didn’t say a word. Just went outside hurriedly, as if he didn’t even want to be in the same room as me. That fact just furthers the proof that he felt something too. I lick my lips and sit down on one of the logs placed strategically around the campfire, trying to focus on the flames and not the thought of Luke’s skin against mine. The glowing embers of the burning wood leap and twirl in a fiery dance, twinkling like stars before cascading to the dirt beside my boots. I wonder what would happen if one of those sparks landed on a tree. Maybe burn this whole damn jungle to the ground.

“Grogu says you haven’t eaten in three days. Is this true?” 

A surge of heat pulses through my veins as Luke walks into view, the kid held in one arm and a pan of meat strips in the other. 

“Probably.” I reply, straightening in my seat.

Luke bends over the fire and places the pan on a rock laying in its middle, his jaw tightening. 

“You’ll be the first to eat then.” 

I shake my head. “No. The kid has to eat, he’s had a lot of blood taken. He’ll need his strength.”

Luke’s lips part slightly, and I think he might be swearing under his breath-- but then I realize he’s whispering something to Grogu. I look at the kid, getting a flicker of movement from his ears and a crinkling of his nose. 

“What’s he saying?” I ask, unable to keep the question from coming out. 

Luke sniffs, shaking the pan-handle with seasoned practice. “He’s telling me about you.” 

Happiness flows through me, warming my heart. I wonder what he’s saying. Kriff I wish I could understand him. The things I would say to him. The things I want to know. 

“He says you are a father to him-- that you are strong. And kind.” Luke states, leaning back against one of the logs. “He also says that he doesn't want you to leave.” 

I bite my bottom lip, unsure of how to reply to that. I know that. Of course I know that. He’s my kid. I can just tell. But that doesn’t mean I’ll be around forever. He belongs with Luke; with his people. Not a lone mandalorian with hundreds of targets on his back. 

“If it is alright with you, I want to take Grogu to the temple. We must talk about things. About his future here.” Luke lifts the pan out of the fire and sets it on the ground, the cut on his neck seeming to glow with the light from the fire. “And you might use the time to think as well. Think about your own prospects.” 

“Okay…” I stammer, surprised at the blanetless in his tone. 

Luke stands, and with a wave of his hand, the pan is lifted in the air and floats towards me. I watch it come closer until it lands on the log beside me. The smell of oil and spices drift into my nose. 

“Eat your fill mandalorian. We will be back before the day is out.” 

I stand abruptly before the Jedi turns to leave.   
“What about you?” I ask, my voice cracking slightly. 

The corner of Luke’s mouth quirks up into the mischievous smile that makes my belly ache. 

“Don’t worry about me. I’ll have something when I get back.” 

I watch him stride into the jungle, cloak billowing out behind him, with my kid draped over his shoulder. I raise a hand in a goodbye, and I hear Grogu chirp before they are both engulfed in the brush. I sit back down, confusion and worry racing through my head. What did Luke mean by thinking things over? Does that mean he wants me to stay? I pull off my gloves and grab a meat strip, taking a large bite. Cause if I were to stay, there’s no way I could hide the-- the attraction for him. I’d act out on it eventually, and then things would be ruined. Or would they?


	7. Chapter 7

A mandalorian’s life revolves around three things. His clan, his armour, and his weapons. Before the kid, I would wash and polish my armour every other night. You could say it's been awhile since its last proper cleaning. And now that Luke and Grogu are gone, I have the time to do just that. The water from the sink is cold, nothing I can do about that; so I fill a basin and then remove my shoulder pauldrons, thigh and shin guards, letting them sink to the bottom of the large bowl. I’ll let them soak for an hour or two, just like the rest of my armour will. I rub my shoulder, wondering what I’ll do in the meantime. I already ate and cut some more meat off the dead howler for Grogu and Luke when they return, and took apart my blaster and cleaned it. To top that, I gave my hair a firm wash with soap; which felt amazing I may add. It still looks wild, untamable and unruly; but not as stringy or flat. I’m proud to say that my curls have returned. I tap my knuckles on the countertop absently, watching a few bubbles float to the top of the basin. To be honest, I’m bored. Really bored. Normally around this time, I’d be making sure the kid was fed, making flight checks on the razor's crest, maybe even calling Cara. Now I’m stuck on a jungle planet with my kid and his unfairly handsome new master with little or no communication to the rest of the galaxy. 

“There’s got to be something for me to do…” I murmur to myself, glancing around carelessly. 

The cottage is silent, except for the popping of wood in the fireplace. I roll my eyes, deciding that it might do some good if I went outside. This house is too quiet without its owner. Abandoning my soaking armour on the countertop I walk outside. It has only been like two hours since I went inside, so I was expecting the same hot humid air as last time. But instead of the full on heatwave, I get a gentle breeze instead. I immediantly lookup, a smile slowly taking over my face. The bright blue of the sky has turned in a molten silver, swirling steady and radiating in ripples. I’ve always loved thunderstorms. They bring me a kind of inner glee, and this time that glee is sheer happiness at the prospect of feeling cold again. If the weather was a person, I’d give her or him all the credits in my name. As of now, the storm has quite some time to reach the area in which I am; but it's as If I can smell the rain in the air. It's going to storm all right. And I couldn’t be more excited. But this doesn’t solve my problem with having nothing to do. My hands fall to my blasters at the idea of a little shooting practice, but leave when I remember the howlers that roam the jungle around me. There’s no way I’m risking a fight with one of those things. If one was able to scratch up a Jedi, then it would kill me with one swipe of its paws. But-- what about this? I unclip the laser sword, or lightsaber as Luke calls it, from my belt and hold it out in front of me. Its hilt is straight, with a rectangular hand guard that would come in handy if someone tried to cut off your arm. I wrap my fingers around the bandwidth of the handle, eyes narrowing as I press the activation stud on its side. The blade seems to appear out of midair with a sharp whooshing sound, and I lean away from it out of instinct. Last time I saw the black and white flickering blade, it was being used in an attempt to end my life. Now, with it humming so close to my face, I realize why Moff Gideon utilized such a weapon. It's a perfect example of something that would strike fear in even the most experienced of warriors. Anyone can recognize its dangerously low hum. Its ability to light up the darkest rooms. The people it is associated with. These weapons are the most desired in all the galaxy, and I’m holding one of them. Me. I raise my arm, giving the lightsaber a few swings. It seems to slice through the air, its sound thrumming in my ears like the roar of an engine. The noise is both terrifying and thrilling at the same time; and I have to fight to keep a silly grin off my face. 

“What are you made of?” I ask, putting both hands on its hilt.

The lightsaber doesn’t answer of course, but it's almost as if I can hear its reply in my mind. Completely perplexed, I run through a few defense drills I was taught as a foundling. Back then, I used a spear. This most definitely isn't a spear, more of a sword than anything; but it works. It's similar to that of my newly acquired beskar staff, which I used fairly well on my last fight if I do say so myself. I press the activation button again, my chest heaving as the blade withdraws back into its hilt. Time for something more-- intense. I glance up at the sky as a strong breeze pushes my hair into my eyes. Better hurry up about it though. Luke will be back with Grogu soon. At the thought, I clip the lightsaber back to my belt and hurry back inside the cottage. I quickly dry off the now spotless armour and put it back on, shrugging my shoulders into the familiar heaviness. Dumping the dirty water and basin into the sink, I rush back outside. Thick blackened clouds greet me, struggling to withstand the burden of the massive amounts of rain that they hold. I head for the trees just as a loud clap of thunder cracks out, accompanied by a flash of brilliant white lightning. I ignore it and continue through the city of trees and branches, using my hands to brush away the overhanging greenery. Now this-- this is better. I feel the wonderful return of raw energy as another lightning bolt rips through the sky overhead, cutting zig-zags into the clouds. The light of the day has disappeared, replaced by a grim greyness that isn’t as dark as the night, but rather covering the whole entire jungle in a shadow. I suck in a mouth of air, stepping over a fallen log. I want to be far enough from Luke’s house so as not to damage it, but close enough so that I won’t get lost. Yes, a few more seconds of walking will do; then I can see what this lightsaber can really do. I push away a strange looking plant, ignoring the little droplets of water starting to dust my skin. Up ahead is a small clearing, I can just make it out. I jog towards it, the light ‘pitter patter’ of rain turning into wet thuds as the water races to meet the ground. I skid to a stop as I reach the grassy clearing, my breath coming in jagged Coldness seeps through my clothing, chilling my skin as the rain turns into a downpour.  
I chuckle, unclipping the lightsaber and turning to one of the large tree’s sitting off to the side of the clearing. Now for the moment of truth. I press the activation button with my thumb, slowly walking towards the sapling. The sky grumbles and I feel a few water droplets slip under my under-armour and slide down my back as the lightsaber hums to life. 

“May I ask what you are doing?” 

I whip around at the voice, the lightsaber trained in front of me. A very wet Luke greets me, his face twisted into an expression of amusement. I immediantly lower the saber, guilt coating my conscious with the knowledge that I could have hurt him.  
“I was-- exploring.” I stammer, blinking some raindrops out of my eyes. 

Luke raises his chin, and I vaguely notice that he doesn’t have the kid. He’s probably back at the house. 

“You lie Din Djarin.” He says, water streaming down his jaw. “I do not like it when people lie to me.”

I stiffen at the seriousness on his face, my grip on the lightsaber tightening. 

“Alright. I was only going to see if it would cut down a tree-- that's it.” I reply, hard drops of water drenching the top of my head.

Luke doesn’t respond; he just stares at me, his eyes flickering from the gleaming blade in my hand to my face. My heart pounds, causing the rest of my body to tense like coiled rope. There’s something in the way he’s looking at me; an intensity that I’ve never seen before. It's like he’s looking into my very soul. 

“You want to see what a lightsaber can do?” He finally says, his eyes narrowing. “Then confront it with one of its own kind.” 

I take a small step backwards as the Jedi grabs his own lightsaber and ignites it, sending a flash of yellow green throughout the surrounding darkness.

“What are you doing?” I yell at him, my voice rising above the cracks of thunder overhead. 

Luke lowers his green blade and touches the edge of mine, causing a sharp clashing sound that hammers my ears. 

“Right now? Fighting you--” 

He lunges at me suddenly, his blade even with a perfect undaunted horizon. I parry his strike with my blade, grunting with the effort of it. Luke grins, pulling back and walking a small circle around me. Still dazzled, I stagger a bit. What the hell is he doing? The Jedi’s grin turns into a grimace as he throws an overhand cut. I parry again quickly out of reflex, and he frowns. Something hot and violent churns in my stomach, and I wipe water out of my eyes. 

“Stop it.” I state, glaring at him.

Luke widens his arms, his lightsaber casting bright green shadows on his face. “Now when have you ever heard of someone who talks during a fight?” 

This time, I act first. I charge at him with the blade upheld, aiming for his shoulder. Luke simply dodges it and meets my second cut with his lightsaber. The weight of it against mine slowly pushes me back, and I grimace as my boots begin to slide against the mud. Luke notices, his jaw clenching as he puts more strength into his effort to ground me. I close my eyes, trying to draw the power from my core to get out of the lock but--unable to. With that realization, my arms give out and I am thrown against the ground. I hit the mud hard, pain blossoming up my spine. My lightsaber flies out of my hand and clatters a few feet away, its blade snapping back into its hilt. I propel myself up with one arm just in time to see Luke switch off his own weapon and clip it back to his belt.

“The hell was that for?” I shout, the rain partly obscuring my view of him. 

He walks towards me, his hair wetly draped over his forehead messily. 

“What? You didn’t enjoy it?” He asks, laughter in his eyes as he offers me a hand. 

I glare up at him for a moment before accepting it, grunting as he pulls me to my feet. 

“You could have at-least warned me before trying to cut my head off.” I mutter, wincing as I adjust one of my shoulder pads back into place. 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “I thought I did.”

I shake my head, walking over to grab the now very muddy hilt of my lightsaber. The rain is like a flood now, coming down in waves. Puddles have already formed everywhere, turning the grassy clearing into a swamp. 

“You’re a good fighter.” Luke says, coming up to stand behind me. 

I lower my head, the cold anger in me already having faded. The Jedi was just playing around with me. In fact, he’s right. I did have fun. I haven’t been beaten like that since I was a foundling. 

“Well, I am a mandalorian. What did you expect.”

Luke shrugs as I turn to face him. 

“Not that.” He says, grinning.

I smile, almost shyly, as I attach my lightsaber back to my own belt. Then I glance back at the Jedi, my breath hitching unconsciously when I realize how close he is. He’s staring at me that way again, with such intensity that I feel my heart-rate spike. I try for as long as I can. I really do. I try to focus on the feel of the water streaming through my hair and down my neck, on the thunder booming; anything else except for the thought of kissing him. But it doesn’t work. I find myself transfixed on his lips. 

“Din--” He murmurs, his hands trembling at his sides as if he is trying to contain himself. 

The intense rhythm of my heartbeat undergoes an irregular count, hammering quicker than the lightning bolts cracking above us as I reach for his cheek. I watch his eyes close, his head tilting upwards towards mine. A hot blazing fire pulses through me at the sight of him waiting; waiting for me. I don’t pause, I don’t approach slowly. I move in quickly, pressing my mouth against his. I start off slow and searching, because I want to know for sure that he wants the same thing. But then he pulls me by my elbows, further deepening the kiss. I feel rain run down my face to where our lips meet, and instead of distracting from the intensity of the moment, it only brings it to new heights. Luke moans softly as I lean against his body, moving my lips to his neck. I’ve wanted this since I saw him cut through those dark troopers. Now it's happening-- and all I can think about is the fact that he tastes like warmth, and comfort, and home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew-- Took a long time to write this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. I know I did :)


	8. Chapter 8

Luke’s fingers are electric, I mean they have to be, because wherever they touch my skin tingles in a frenzy of static. I feel his hands on my hips in an effort to pull me closer to him, but it's in vain because we’re already pressed together so tightly that I can feel his heartbeat against my chest. I moan as he kisses my neck, and there it is; the desire to just hold him disappears, replaced with an aggressive hunger. I lunge at him, pushing him up against the tree in which I was going to cut down. Luke hits it with a grunt, and for a moment, just for a moment, I let myself look at him. He’s breathing hard, his blue eyes dark as his head lifts fractionally towards mine. Dank Ferric. He’s beautiful. 

“What is it?” Luke whispers, his hand reaching out to rest on the skin between my mouth and jawline.

I suck in a breath, unintentionally leaning into his touch. I answer his question with a soft kiss, my hands wrapping against his waist, cinching him to me. I feel his hands go to the back of my head, holding me in place. And for a long suspended moment, I feel completely content. So happy that I could explode. I relish the heat that spreads through me, the lust, the desire; and I put it all behind that kiss. But then Luke pulls back, his face twisting. 

“Grogu… He’s calling through the force, wondering where we are.” He murmurs, putting a hand on my chest. 

I grin sheepishly, touching his forehead with mine before promptly pulling back. 

“It's getting cold anyways.” I say, grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the pathway leading back to the house. 

Luke follows, his steps matching mine as we run back through the jungle. The rain is floating down in gentle waves and each it's like I can feel each drop. It's so wet, so cold. The plants around us have seemingly come alive in the cool air, painting a new picture of dark green that's actually--pretty. The only downside of the storm is the mud, which is now filling the pathway in deep puddles. In fact, by the time we reach the cottage, I’m not sure if there is more dirt beneath my shoes or coating my skin. Luke’s filthy as well, the dark mud a whole new layer over his black clothing. 

“You look like you just swam in a swamp.” I exclaim, laughing at him. 

Luke looks down the front of his shirt and smiles, running a hand down the length of the mud in an attempt to wipe some of it off. 

“We’ll definitely have to take showers.” He says, his lip curling as he shakes the excess mud from his hand. 

I pull him to me by the waistband of his pants, dragging him closer. 

“Mhmm, sounds like a good idea to me.” I murmur, lowering my head to brush his lips with mine. 

Luke chuckles against the kiss, making my head swim. But then he pulls back, way to soon If I may add, and winks at me before disappearing inside the cottage. With a breath, I follow him.   
The kid is by the fire, slurping something out of a small wooden bowl. His bright brown eyes find mine immediantly and he coos sweetly. I close the door firmly before scooping him up in my arms, careful to not get mud all over his shirt. 

“Hey buddy! How was your adventure?” I ask, bopping his nose with a finger. 

His little face seems to glow from a light within, and his miniature fingers grasp my thumb as he gurgles something indistinguishable. I smile. We’ve only been separated a few hours, but I just remembered how much I’ve missed him. 

“Did you like the temple?” I question, exhaling softly as I move to sit in one of the chairs. 

“Hey Din, would you mind washing off in the bedroom before touching anything?” Luke calls out from the kitchen, where he’s drying off his hair with a towel.

I pause, giving myself a once over. He’s right. I’m filthy. My beskar is stained with sand and dirt, and a small puddle of rainwater has formed under my boots. Not to mention that my hair is stuck to my forehead 

“Yeah, sorry--” I falter, leaning over and placing Grogu on the chair instead. 

Luke’s shoulders sag in visible relief as he turns back to wiping off his face and arms, the towel already stained with mud. I walk over to the still dirty Jedi and grab a clean towel from off the shelf; Luke sends me an amused glance as I grab the soap from the soapbar. 

“The shower is off to the side of the bed, behind the closet doors. Just turn on the water and let it warm up before getting in.” He instructs.

I nod and then walk into the bedroom; shutting the door behind me. As soon as I’m out of sight, I peel off my armour and under-armour. Kriff. My back is nothing but a rash, broken, even bleeding in some places. And the wound that Luke helped me treat has opened back up, leaking blood down my thigh. I hold my hand to the slash, but no matter the pressure I apply, the blood still gushes between my fingers and oozes under my hand. Wincing, I open the closet door and step into the shower. I don’t care if the water is going to be cold, I just need to wash out this wound. I turn the dial, which is old and metallic, blinking as a thousand lukewarm drops release from the showerhead above. The water pours down, soaking my skin in steamy rivulets. I close my eyes for a moment, leaning against the cool tiles as the sudden pain from the reopened wound starts to fade. I grab the soap and run it over my body, ignoring the steadily growing heat of the water falling on my shoulders. I’m used to boiling water. The shower water in the razor crest was heated according to how much the engine ran, so it was always scalding. So yeah, this is nothing.   
*****  
By the time I get out, dry off, dress my wound in the new bandages that Luke put outside the door, and clean my armour, it's been almost an hour. And to be honest, I’m starving. That lightsaber fight and quick makeout session took it all out of me. Well-- almost. I wouldn’t mind some more alone time with Luke, but I know Grogu has been waiting for me; so we’ll have to postpone. He’s sitting in my arms right now, playing with his little metal ball. Luke’s cooking something behind us and I can even hear an occasional “thump” as a knife hits a cutting board. 

“So what did you guys do, at the temple?” I ask, staring into the flames of the smoldering chimney fire. 

Grogu pauses, his ears tilting as he looks over my shoulder at his new master. 

“We explored a bit; found a beautiful room in which we could meditate. Then we talked.” Luke replies. 

My chin touches the top of the kids head, and he gurgles happily. 

“Talked about training?” 

I hear soft footfalls as the Jedi walks towards me, a tray clenched tightly in his hands. 

“Yes, among other things.” He answers, laying the tray out and sitting down beside me. 

My mind drifts as his knee touches mine, and I have to focus on the food on the two plates in front of me so as not to think about his lips against mine. There’s fried vegetables, bread rolls, and some noodles that smell spicy yet sweet at the same time. 

“Go on then, try it.” Luke exclaims, grabbing his own plate and leaning back against one of the chairs legs. 

I put the kid in my lap and reach for the fork, taking a bite. The noodles taste like humble memories, of fresh sun-ripened spices, prepared by careful hands. I smile to myself before taking another bite and offering the roll of bread to Grogu. 

“We discussed your future here. What you might want to do.” Luke continuous, his voice muffled by the food in his mouth. “We both decided that we want you to stay.” 

My eyes widen a tad bit before I gain control back over my face features. They want me to stay? Luke wants me to stay?

“I thought-- I thought Jedi weren't supposed to form attachments. I thought it was dangerous.” I say, my words having a dual meaning for both Grogu and Luke. 

Luke raises an eyebrow, popping some vegetables into his mouth. “Who told you that? Because if it's from the old days, it doesn't apply to this situation. You see, I have to build the Jedi order back up from the scraps of information I was taught from my own master. With this being a new age and republic, I must adapt to the circumstances and do whatever may work. If that means you staying here with your son, then by all means, that's what must be done.”

A small nervous laugh escapes me. So… that Ashoka must be old. Very old. 

“So-- I’m allowed to stay then?” 

Luke nods, a smile having etched its way onto his face. “Yes. For as long as you want.”

There is something about the way he is smiling; it's similar to that of the look he gave me back in the rain. Intense. Full of desire. Happy. My stomach starts to churn at the thought of me staying here. Helping him train Grogu. Possibly even getting trained myself. Building a home for the kid and I. It sounds beautiful; it sounds like the life I’ve dreamed of since joining the guild. 

“I’ll stay then.” I murmur, holding Luke’s gaze. 

The Jedi blushes, turning back to his food. “Good.”


	9. Chapter 9

“Din-- Din wake up.” 

One click and my eyes are open. In the darkness I move fast, reaching for my blaster. 

“No wait! It's just me!” 

I lower my weapon immediantly when I recognize the body leaning over me.

“Sorry…” I murmur, pulling the blanket off my legs and stumbling to my feet. 

“It's okay. Just get dressed; we’re going to the temple.” 

I open my mouth to ask why, but then he’s gone; the door swinging slightly in his wake. I sigh and glance down at the still-sleeping form of Grogu. Stretching out a hand, I pull the blanket over his little chest and tuck it under his shoulders.

“This Jedi has itchy feet. Always wanting to go places.” I whisper, lightly touching his head before retreating to the corner of the room to get on my armour. 

The wound which had reopened yesterday is sore, so I’m careful not to over extend my left arm so that I don’t rip the fresh scab. But overall the rest of the scratches, along with the scrapes from yesterday’s lightsaber fight, have become of little importance. They are already healing, and it's like I can’t even feel them. I think the shower helped. 

“Are you ready yet?” 

I turn my head, raising an eyebrow at Luke who is poking his head through the cracked door. 

“In a hurry are we?” I reply softly, attaching my thigh guards with a leisurely pace. 

I hear a frustrated growl.

“I’m coming, Luke.” I murmur, grabbing my helmet off the shelf and allowing myself a once-over in the mirror before striding towards the door. 

Luke greets me behind the door, his foot tapping impatiently. 

“Did you get your lightsaber?” He asks, his eyes narrowed as he studies me from top to bottom. 

I ‘shh’ him and turn to close the door, wincing as it creaks shut. 

“The kid’s still asleep.” I whisper, giving him a pointed look before walking into the kitchen. “Why are we going so early anyways?” 

Luke seizes two flasks off the counter and motions to the fruit bowl. 

“Grab a few of those star fruits will you?” 

I follow his directions and slip three of them into the bag that is normally reserved for Grogu on long trips in which I can’t hold him. 

“Are we going to be gone long? I don’t want to leave hi--”

“I already told Gorgu where we would be going last night. He’ll be fine here. In fact, I’ve given him some meditative exercises to run through.” Luke interrupts, turning promptly before heading outside. 

I run a hand through my hair, smoothing it back so it doesn’t fall into my eyes when I put on the helmet. The weight of it back on my head feels comforting, but also a little stifling. The climate here isn’t exactly the best for helmets but it will have to do. I’m not going to keep it on all the time, because I will most certainly take it off at times. Especially when I’m with Luke. I know this to be a fact because it's not the same, staring at him through the visor I mean. Looking upon him with my own eyes, letting him see the vulnerability I’ve never shown anyone else… it's both terrifying and thrilling at the same time. 

“Ugh Din come on!” 

I quickly walk outside.  
*****  
His X-wing reminds me of home. Where the engines roared and the wind buffeted; it was like a home in the sky, rocked by the winds far above the ground. But it's still different. It is smaller. Much smaller. Not that I mind a chance to be closer to the Jedi, but I had forgotten just how small the cockpit was. He’s basically sitting in my lap after all. 

“It's only about a two minute fly from here, but as you remember; it's about an hour's hike from my house. Thought this would be more convenient.” Luke says, flicking a few switches and lifting us into the sky.

“I like this much better.” I say, leaning back into the seat as I hear an astromech beep something through the audio receiver. 

“Can I ask you why you put back on the helmet? Its, I don’t know-- weird to not see your face after you've had it off for so long.” 

His voice is tinted with natural curiosity, but I can hear a little frustration in there too. 

“It's complicated.” I answer, my beskar touching the window as I look down at the mass of trees racing below us. 

“I know… I felt the insecurity and doubt coming off of you in waves that time you took it off on the Bridge of the light cruiser.” 

I focus on the blurriness of green rushing past us, ignoring the oncoming headache I always get when having to discuss my helmet. People usually already know, but Luke strikes me as the kind of person who doesn’t get out much. With the Jedi look and all. 

“The rule of my creed states that I must never take off my helmet in front of another living being, regardless of the situation. But-- then I met other mandalorians who not only regularly took thiers off, but told me that I was raised in a cult. A cult that--that taught me the wrong way.” I clench my jaw, the words cutting deep now that I’ve spoken them outloud. “And then Grogu was taken… and I did what I had to do to rescue him. And that included showing my face.” 

A familiar sickening trickle of revulsion fills my stomach, triggering my gag reflex. 

“The knowledge that I was raised to be a killer is one thing...but added to the amount of lies that my mentors probably told me, is just wrong.” 

Luke shakes his head; his lips pressed together firmly. 

“That must have been a lot to take in... I’m sorry that you had to go through it.” 

I press a hand against the paneling of the ship as we lower to the ground, engines slowing cutting off until they are quiet. Luke pushes the hatch open and lifts himself up by its frame. 

“Just so you know… The helmet isn’t a problem for me. If you feel more comfortable with it on, which I’m guessing you do, then leave it. I don’t want you to ever feel pressured to take it off again.” He declares, staring down at me. “It is your choice. Whether you’re ‘creed’ stated it or not.” 

I feel an outpouring of adoration fill my chest, and reaching for the hatch, I pull myself up beside him. His breath automatically hitches as I stand, and his eyes meet mine behind the visor. 

“Thank you master Jedi. Now are you going to show me what we came here for or what?” I murmur, leaning away from his flushed face and jumping out of the cockpit.

I teased him, and I know I shouldn't have; but it's my way of coping. I change the subject when it gets too emotional, it's a habit of years of conditioning to keep feelings out of decision-making. Plus, I wanted to see the look on his face when I pulled away. I’ve never been in a romantic relationship before; so I must say, I am enjoying myself. It's fun, teasing him. I like when he gets flustered. I step aside as he jumps down beside me, his boots hitting the uneven ground with a ‘thump.’ With a few quick glances to the edges of the clearing, I notice he places a hand on the hilt of his lightsaber. 

“Follow me.” He mutters. 

And then he starts to walk. Past the swamp puddles and mud, past the leafy greens growing everywhere, past the gnarled roots of trees fallen long ago, and through the weather-worn stone pillars of the entrance of the vast pyramid. I follow him, ignoring the tall grasses brushing up against my legs. Stepping into the temple is like stepping into a whole other world. We walk in darkness for a short while, the only noise being our footsteps echoing throughout the empty halls. I can just make out some faceless stone statues and sculpted archways; but I mostly try to avoid the meandering tree roots and other foliage trying to trip me. The bareness of the whole building seems to sit on my back, an unnecessary pressure. I shudder with the overhanging dampness and press forward through the dim hall, keeping my eyes trained on the moving form of Luke. He seems to be walking with a purpose, but who am I kidding. He always walks confidently; like he’s the only person in the room. I’ve gotten good at it over the years, with the armour being a shield and all; but Luke-- Luke wears confidence like a shirt. It comes easily to him. Yet, he still is still so awkward. It's cute. 

“The living quarters will be that way, and the cafeteria and classrooms.” 

I stumble into his back, not having realized he had stopped. I recover quickly, much to the amusement of the Jedi. He grins, putting a hand on my arm to balance me. 

“Did you hear me Din, or were you thinking of something else?” He asks, his slightly tanned skin seeming to glow in the dark. 

My face reddens underneath the helmet and I clear my throat nervously. I wonder if he could sense my thoughts, like he has with so many others. 

“Anyways, what I was about to say is that through there is the meditating room. I wanted to show you, because it will double as a sparring room for your training.” He continuous, motioning to two closed double doors ahead. 

He accentuates on the word ‘your’, and I feel a rush of adrenaline. 

“Well what are we waiting for?” I exclaim, brushing past him and walking towards the doors.

From here, they look like nothing. Just weary double doors painted a dark green. They’re closed, which means nothing; but I’m more drawn to the scratch marks carved into their wood. I push them open with my index finger, cringing at the high pitched creaking sound it makes. A blast of light blinds me momentarily, but I surge forward nevertheless, ignoring the leaves crunching underfoot. By the time my eyes adjust, I’m standing in the room. And then I realize it's not really a room, but a great hall. The sunlight filters through a large open section of the ceiling, so large that if it rained or snowed the whole room would be flooded. Under that open section, there’s a tree. The oldest tree that I’ve ever seen. It doesn't fit into the description of tall or short, but rather around of middle height. The branches are twisted and crooked, and they spine out everywhere. Their leaves are not leaf-looking, but they look like lichen. Long and wispy, like if you were to yank on one of them, all of them would come falling down. I step further into the hall, transfixed on the beauty of it all. The tree is surrounded by a large pond of water, which is home to lily pads and long reeds that rustle with the occasional breeze. Unable to contain myself, I crouch down and slip off a glove, dipping a hand in the crystal clear liquid. 

“Isn’t it beautiful?” Luke murmurs, sitting cross-legged down beside me. 

I swallow, a lump having formed in my throat. I’m at a loss of what to say. 

“There is a sacredness here… a sacredness that transcends everyday concerns; casting them into the timelessness of the jungle outside. Under this tree, it's as if you can feel the breath of the force.”

Luke’s voice is soft, but it seems to slip through the stone room like wind. I lean back into a seated position, my nose filled with the earthy scents of moist dirt and flowers. Droplets of water drip off my fingers and onto my pant leg, staining the light grey fabric black.

“What is it?” I ask, glancing at him. 

Luke looks heavenward, the branches of the old tree seeming to write shadows on his face. 

“The force is what gives me my power. It's an energy field created by all living things. It surrounds us and penetrates us, it binds the galaxy together.” He closes his eyes. “And I can feel it Din. I can feel it flowing through my very veins, strengthening me. Encouraging me. And you have it too, but you just cannot comprehend it.” 

He breathes in deeply and reaches down, running a hand through the water. 

“What you feel. That heaviness in the air; that feeling of familiarity. That's the force.” 

A breeze winnows along the water's edge and through the tree’s branches, filling the air with an exotic language of rustles, ticks, and creaks. 

“I wish I could wield it.” I whisper, my breath hitching at the thought of how much power I could have. 

With one swift motion, I take off my helmet and set it on the ground. 

“Do not wish for things you cannot have. Focus on the things that you do.” Luke says, opening his eyes to look at me. “The force brought us together for a reason Din Djarin. Never forget that you are a part of its future, as well as Grogu’s. You have just as much of a part to play as he does.”

I dip my head, the truth in his words filling my mind like a waking dream. How does he do it? How does he manage to make me feel unimportant yet vital at the same time? 

“And what about you Luke Skywalker? Do you know what the future holds for us?” I inquire, my eyes falling to his lips.

He smiles and leans forward every so slightly, his hand brushing my thigh. 

“Only time will tell.” He murmurs. 

Time seems to stop as he pulls my forehead against his, closing his eyes as our skin touches. My breath catches in my throat. If only he knew; that this is a kiss in my culture. In my creed. This is an expression of love. My pulse races and I close my eyes; feeling our very souls meeting--connecting in a way I didn’t think was ever possible for me. He pulls back too quickly, and I can’t help myself. I rest a hand on his cheek, and with a swift slide of my thumb, I brush back a lock of his hair that has tumbled into his face. Looking into his eyes I see the deep pools of blue that display his innocence. His kindness. His awkwardness. And then I kiss him. And this kiss is passionate, and sweet, and perfect. His arms wrap around my back and in one gentle pull, our chests touch. I feel his hand in my hair, tightening and untightening as I move in with a more raw intensity. Our lips fit together perfectly-- as if they were always meant for each other. For moving against each other, for feeling each other. I feel his mouth stretching wider than it should, fighting between grinning and kissing. And I feel mine doing the same. 

“You just brought me here for a makeout session didn’t you.” I chuckle, smiling lazily as his hand drops to my neck where his lips soon follow. 

“I won't--” His lips trail across my neck.

“admit--” I feel the stubble of his beard.

“Anything.” He moves his lips back up to mine and kisses me fiercely.


	10. Chapter 10

This time around I make sure to make eye contact. He’s advancing, charging at me with his blade upheld, going to his foreswing and following it with a backswing. I dodge the first and meet the second with my lightsaber. Luke grunts, the weight of my lightsaber sending his blade back, back back… but not far enough to knock it from his hands. With a twist, his saber is free of mine; and then he’s standing behind me, swinging an arching shot towards my stomach. The humming blade misses my flesh by a few mere inches, and I stagger towards the edge of the pond, unable to keep my balance. 

“Kriff.” I curse, lowering the tip of my lightsaber in defeat. 

Luke chuckles, sheathing his own saber with a ‘snap.’ 

“What? You did well. Those exercises we ran through helped your form a lot.” He says, plopping onto the ground and reaching for one of the water pouches in my bag. 

I take a deep breath, my fingers tightening around the hilt of the saber. I don’t usually lose fights. Especially when it comes to close combat. But with Luke, it's like I don’t even stand a chance to begin with. He moves so quickly that it's hard to keep up, especially with the extra weight my armour contributes. I’m learning to deal with the losses, but-- slowly. 

“How are you so good?” I ask, attaching the darksaber to my belt and crouching down next to the pond. 

“Practice. I’m sure you understand the importance of it. In fact, probably more than anyone else. The way you hold yourself in our fights, it's as if you have already convinced yourself that you will win. That's a mandalorian thing I’m guessing.”

I scoop water into my hands and splash it on my face in an attempt to cool down. I run some through my hair too, which has gotten sweaty and wild during the course of our three hour training session.  
“I never thought about it that way, but I guess it's true. I don’t normally lose.” I reply, catching the water pouch he throws at me. 

“Don’t feel too badly about it. I’m a Jedi after-all. Anyways, you hold yourself well during our fights. I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up beating me in a few weeks.” 

I drain the last of the water in the pouch, feeling an icy chill run down my throat and curing me of my thirst. 

“So, we both know that you can beat me with a lightsaber. What do you say to a friendly sparring match without one?” 

Luke glances up at me, his blue eyes seeming to burn with a renewed vigor. 

“Is that a challenge Din Djarin?” He asks, his lips parting with that mischievous smile. 

I laugh, unclipping the weapons from my belt and placing them on the sand. “Yes, it was.” 

His smile only grows as he does the same, putting his lightsaber next to mine.

“Are you sure about this? I don’t really want to hit you.” He says, getting to his feet. 

His words make me pause. I don’t want to hit him either. I don’t particularly like the thought of slamming my fist into his face, or even hurting him. 

“Well let's make a deal then. You can’t hit my face, and I can’t hit that pretty one of yours either.” 

Luke dips his head as he goes into his fighting stance, and I can’t help but notice how vulnerable he looks without his trademark green saber. But never mind that. I’m ready to fight. We walk circles around each other, seemingly sizing each other up until he takes the lead and throws his leg out to kick mine. I don’t react as I should, which would be bringing down my other foot on his. So he gets in the hit and pain blazes up my thigh like a hundred needles. He flashes a victorious smile as he puts his weight into a punch to my upper ribs, but I spin at the thrust and grab his wrist with both hands. I usually end this routine with the breaking of the hand, but I won’t do that so I just use the collected momentum to push him onto the ground. He hits it hard, the back of his head slamming into the sand. 

“Nice try.” I exclaim triumphantly, putting my hands on my knees as I lean over him. “You should have kicked a little harder though.”

He opens his eyes to look at me, and that's when I register my mistake. Quick like a snake, he whips both hands out and grasps my foot. It takes one sharp pull for me to lose my balance and tumble to the ground, and then he rolls me over and is sitting on my back with both hands clenched tightly in his. And it's then, with my cheek pressed against the gritty sand, that I realize why I kissed him back in the first place. I twist my body sharply to the right so that he loses his hold on my hands, and using that mistake I punch him once in the ribs. Then, I'm the one who is sitting on top of his stomach. He struggles for a few seconds, grunting as he tries to escape. But then his body goes limp and his muscles relax. 

“Okay. You win.” He says.

I look in the eye, glorious triumph radiating throughout my entire body. Finally a victory! And against a Jedi for that matter. I lean over, feeling the warmth rising from his body, and kiss him lightly on the lips. I then get to my feet and hold a hand out to him, which he accepts with a sigh. 

“Guess I have a new teacher.” He exclaims, tossing me my blaster and lightsaber. 

I smile, my head swirling at the possibilities. We’d be an unstoppable force during a battle. No one could beat us if we fought together. With him teaching me all that he knows, and me teaching him-- there’s nothing we couldn’t do. 

*****

The road of an apprentice is what it seems to be-- observe, practice, imitate, master. I myself was taught the same way. But, the Jedi way is different. Luke doesn’t treat Grogu as a student, but rather, an equal. Of course, he is way ahead of him in every way… But, it's as if he wants Grogu to feel as if there is no downgrading. No judgement. Everytime the kid speaks, or focuses on the older Jedi’s face, Luke answers with perfect patience and timing. Even now, about fifteen minutes into their meditation, I can see Grogu improving. His little eyes are closed and instead of putting his hands on his knees like before, his fingers touch the ground. I lean forward in my seat, intrigued as I see a few pebbles float up beside the kid’s head. And then a twig follows it. And then some moss. I feel my pulse racing in anticipation, wondering what will fly next. But then, Grogu opens his eyes and gurgles, and everything falls back to the ground. I watch Luke smile, nudging the kid softly in praise; and feel a rush of gratitude for his tolerance. There’s no doubt about it. Luke was meant to be a teacher. 

“He’s asking if you saw him.” Luke calls out, still sitting cross-legged with eyes closed. 

I smile softly, openly gazing at the kid. 

“You are doing great.” I say. 

Grogu’s brown eyes find mine and he laughs, as only a baby can laugh; a sweet sound unblemished by the hurts of life. 

“What?” I ask, propping my feet up on the nearby log. “What's so funny?” 

Grogu’s ears tilt sideways and it's almost as if he’s grinning. Luke opens his eyes and glances at Grogu, and then they both raise a hand. With two small waves, my feet are moved by an invisible force and dropped back onto the ground. My mouth forms a complete O, partly because I want to entertain the kid, and I get to my feet. 

“Ahh I see how it is. Master and apprentice ganging up on the mandalorian.” I exclaim, walking towards them. 

I pick Grogu up and tickle him in the stomach, getting a giggle that warms my soul like the sun warms my skin. 

“Still funny?” I ask, chuckling as the kid waves his hands about comically. 

I see Luke smile out of my peripheral, and I feel a surge of happiness pulse through me. This is good. I haven’t felt this content in a long while. It's strange-- being full, having a place to sleep, not having anyone chasing after the kid. And it's nice. 

“You hungry?” I ask, bopping the Grogu’s nose with my index finger. “Cause I wa--”

“Din--” Luke interrupts, jumping to his feet. “Someone’s here. Someone is walking towards us.” 

I feel my blood turn to icy slush at his words, and I find my hand immediantly dropping to my blaster. Grogu, upon sensing the sudden seriousness in the air, has fallen silent. 

“Who is it, can you sense their face?” I ask, turning to look down the pathway leading out of the clearing. 

Luke shakes his head, his lips turning downwards into a painful frown. “I can sense much anger though. Much anger.” 

I’m hit with a wave of confusion mixed with slight panic. Is it Gideon? Did he escape? Is he coming for the kid?

“You’re helmet. Go get your helmet.” Luke murmurs, his hand brushing my arm as he takes Grogu. 

I rush inside, adrenaline already pumping through me; readying my muscles for a fight that I know must be coming. Who could it be? One of Luke’s enemies? I don’t know. But if they try to hurt him or the kid-- then they are as good as dead. Finding my helmet on the kitchen counter, where I put it after Luke and I got back from the temple, I slip it on quickly before running back outside. Luke has Grogu clenched tightly with his gloved hand, and his lightsaber in the other. I don’t hesitate; the darksaber’s blade flashes out of its hilt as I take a stance next to the Jedi. He glances at me, and I can see anxiety written all over his face.

“Whoever it is-- they can’t find the temple. They can’t find the temple Din.” 

I nod, and this seems to reassure him slightly; but not me. If he’s worried… than I should be too. The time drags out. Thirty seconds. A minute. Two minutes. Until I feel my head about to burst from the waiting. And then, the bushes in front of the pathway rustle as someone walks through them. And then another person. And then another. Until three bodies are standing in front of us. My heart is pounding in my chest, but I ignore it and slow my breathing. Straightening, I lower my lightsaber and turn it off. 

“What are you doing here?” I ask, my voice ringing out through the clearing. 

The woman dressed in her trademark blue and grey armour reaches up and takes off her helmet, revealing her piercing blue eyes and dark red hair. 

“I’m here for the Darksaber.”


	11. Chapter 11

“That's it? Just like that you’ve made up your mind?” 

Anger is boiling deep in my system, as hot as lava. I don’t know why I’m so mad; but maybe it's because Bo-Katan is a hypocrite. She refused to accept the darksaber when I tried to give it to her on Moff-Gideon’s light cruiser, but now she just wants it? Just like that? After I’ve gotten acquainted with it. After I’ve learned how to use it. No no. She can’t just burst in here and expect things to go her way. 

“I needed time to think.” She says, her eyes flickering from me to Luke, who has turned off his lightsaber and is standing with arms folded. 

“You needed time to think? YOU?” I exclaim, a harsh chuckle escaping me. “I was the one who had no idea what was going on. I tried to give it to you-- but you didn’t take it. And know you're here, expecting me to welcome you with open arms? Is that it?” 

Bo-Katan shakes her head, jaw clenched tightly. “You don’t understand… The darksaber can’t be passed around carelessly from one owner to the next. It must be won. Its owner must fight for the right to carry it.” 

My hands unconsciously close into fists. Who does she think she is? From what I’ve seen, I’m not so sure that she would be a very good ruler. It's almost as if the only thing she is good at is war. 

“So you’re here to kill me then?” I say, straightening as Luke steps up beside me. 

Bo-Katan raises a hand to her forehead. “No. I don't want to kill you. All we’d have to do is fight. It will be simple enough, if you cooperate.” 

Burning rage hisses though my body like a deathly poison, and I have to look away. I have to look at something other than her face or I’m going to act on my anger. So I look at Luke. He meets my eyes behind the vizor, dipping his head ever so slightly. I want to ask him for advice, because in all honesty, I don’t want to give the darksaber up. I’ve become attached, and I know I shouldn't have; but I did. And it's not my fault. It's not. I took something that I didn’t realize I couldn’t give back, and now it's a part of me. Just as much as my other weapons.

“So shall we get this over with? The witnesses will be my comrades, and yo--”

“No, I don’t think so.” I interrupt, turning back to her. “I don’t like that idea at all. In fact, I think you should leave.” 

Her expression hardens at this. And I watch warily as one of her soldiers takes a step forward, a hand on her blaster. But Bo-Katan stretches an arm out to stop her. 

“Think about what you’re doing. Don’t start something you can’t win.” She retorts, her eyebrows narrowing as she glares at me. “I’m proposing a solution for both our problems.” 

I tilt my head, my whole body aching with the desire to put her in her place. And why shouldn’t I? 

“You need to leave.” I state, my fingers twitching as they touch the hilt of the darksaber. “And I’m not going to say it again.” 

Her eyes flash with indignation and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night. And I see her companions shift the way they are standing, from casual to battle stances. 

“I will not leave without the Darksaber.” Katan says, and I can feel the tension and hear the intensity in her tone. There’s a great deal of emotion behind those words.

“Well get used to disappointment.” 

It happens quickly. A shot rings out, and a flash of red speeds toward me. I barely have time to react before Luke jumps in front of me, his lightsaber humming through the air as he deflects the blast with practiced ease. It hits a nearby tree instead, causing a waterfall of sparks and bark. The noise makes my ears throb ; but I don’t care. Red. Everything is red. My vision blurs as a flame curls in the pit of my stomach and rises up to my chest, crawling through my veins; taking over the rest of my body in a matter of seconds. My fingers coil around the darksaber’s hilt in a tight fist, so tight that the metal pierces the skin of my hand. And that's when I activate my jetpack, and I fly towards her at a speed that I’ve never gone before. I hear her grunt painfully as I grab her by the neck with one hand and land a punch on her stomach with the other. I feel her companions' hands snatching at my arms, so I shoot up into the air before I can lose my grip. Katan must have registered what I am doing, because she activates her own jetpack and kicks me in the chest, freeing herself from my grasp.

“You have no honor!” I yell, pointing it at her. “A true mandalorian would have the integrity to listen and respect my words.” 

Her face twists with loathing and a wayward piece of hair falls into her eyes. “I told you Gideon was mine! If you had followed my instructions none of this would have ever happened!” 

I don’t know who threw the first punch, but suddenly my fist was slamming into her face and hers into the unarmoured part of my stomach. Blood trickles out of the side of her mouth as she lands a jab, and I kick her in the chest to push us apart. We stare at each other for a brief second, catching our breaths in the low-levels of oxygen this atmosphere gives us, before diving back at each other. I dodge her fist and come up with my own; and for an instant, her cerulean blue eyes widen before she manages to land a kick on the side of my helmet. Stars burst my vision but I shake them off, blinding throwing a sloppy kick in return. She flies backwards, easily evading the kick. 

“Is that all you got?” She crows, smirking infuriatingly at me. 

I growl and throw myself at her, changing direction at the last minute and slamming into her midsection; squeezing my hands around her neck once more as we plunge back to the ground. She struggles, her face slowly turning red from a lack of oxygen as her fingers fumbles against mine in an attempt to free herself. 

“You are an insult to the mandalorian way!” I shout, rage sending my mind into a whirl of hate. “You don’t deserve to wear the armour.” 

A blur of green rushes past us as we fall past some trees; and I break my concentration to look at the ground a few hundred feet below us. And that's when she thrusts her knife under my beskar. My mind screams out as pain drives through my torso, all the anger becoming futile as the burning sensation licks up my body like scorching fire. With a gasp, I release her with an involuntary spasm; and she whips out from underneath me faster than a fleeing wasp; leaving me the only thing about to crash onto the ground. I let the air float past me for a few more seconds, allowing the pain to envelop me and send the edges of my vision black; but then I push a few buttons on the control panel of my vambrace, groaning as it comes back to life and lowers me to the ground.  
My legs immediantly give out on me as they touch the grass, and I fall to my knees; one hand pressed against the wound. I hear someone shouting before I manage to snap out of my stupor, grabbing the darksaber from my belt and igniting it. Standing shakily, I hold it out in front of me; blinking as I survey the clearing. Luke is standing over one of Katan’s soldiers, his lightsaber humming dangerously close to his neck; and is holding an arm out to the other, who is suspended in mid-air. I start to wonder where Katan is, but then I hear a jetpack and twist just in time to see her land beside me. I swing the darksaber towards her, wincing as a gush of pain jolts through my body. 

“You can’t win this fight.” She says, her left cheek dotted with blood. “But that's alright-- because it doesn’t count.” 

My arm starts to tremble as the pain slowly takes over my body, overruling my desire to kill her. 

“My soldiers and I will leave; give you time to recover. But in a week's time-- I will be back. And I will have my duel. A proper one.” She continues, her eyes flickering from the blood gushing down the front of my clothes to Luke. “All you have to do is accept the terms. That's it.” 

In a tense frozen second between a stand-off or a fight, I stare at her. Her face is unreadable; no fear, no invitational smirk. Only a blank slate. Heat curls down my spine as I realize I don’t have another option here. She’s right. She could kill me now, take the darksaber, and leave without a shred of guilt. But, she’s not. And that's proof enough to me, that our next fight will be semi-honorable. And fair. I lower the lightsaber. 

“Go.” I mutter. 

She dips her head and walks over to where she left her helmet, wincing as she leans down to pick it up. Luke glances at me when he sees her, and with a wave of his hand, the soldier floating in the air falls to the ground and the other crawls out from under his lightsaber. Bo-Katan doesn’t even wait for them. She just turns and walks out of the clearing, leaving them to stumble to their feet in her wake. As soon as they have left, I fall back on knees; my arms having given out on me. I’m bleeding too much. Her blade just barely missed my lung, but hit something else instead. I can feel it. Hopefully it wasn’t an organ. 

“Din--” 

Luke staggers to a stop beside me, gripping my arm in an attempt to keep me from falling to the ground. 

“I’ve got you.” He murmurs, grunting as he lifts me to my feet. “Kriff, I thought you were going to kill her.” 

I groan as he puts an arm around my shoulders, supporting me. 

“I tried.” 

Luke grimaces as we come to a stop near the fireplace. I grip the fabric of his shirtsleeve as he gently lowers me against a log, fighting off another moan. The pain is increasing. 

“Stay still.” Luke orders, his eyes narrowing as he pulls off my breastplate and shoulder pauldrons. “She got you between the ribs.” 

Mental anger swipes through the pain in my head, an endless current of self-criticism at losing a fight that I know could have ended much differently. If only I hadn’t looked at the ground. She’d probably be dead with a broken neck by now. 

“Where’s Grogu?” I ask, coughing as he peels off my under armour. 

“Inside. I put him in there as soon as you attacked that woman.” 

I reach up and take off my helmet, a stream of curses escaping me as fire curls up my side. Luke pauses, his fingers moving from my shirt to my face.

“When I saw you fall--” His breath hitches, and he gives a little shake of his head; pressing his lips to my forehead quickly before turning back to my wound. 

I grimace as he pulls my shirt up, exposing a bloody mess of skin and sweat. 

“Oh Din.” He murmurs, his expression twisting as he examines the stab wound. 

I yelp as he presses his hand against it, trying to stop the bleeding. 

“It's bad isn’t it…” I seethe, gritting my teeth in an attempt to blot out the pain. 

Luke nods, his forehead creasing as it always does when he is thinking. I don’t say anything for a few seconds; because I think he might just heal me like Grogu did to Greef Karga that one time. But he doesn’t. Instead, I feel a metallic sting as blood surges up my throat. 

“Get the kid. He can help.” I say, drawing in a jagged breath as blood leaks from the corner of my mouth. 

He nods, grabbing my hand and pressing it against the wound before rushing towards the house. My mind drifts lazily, going in and out of consciousness; I think. I feel like it's been hours before Luke comes back with Grogu clenched tightly in his arms. As soon as the kid sees me he lets out a worried shrill, his eyes widening with childish fear. Luke puts him on my leg and crouches down beside me, resting a hand on the back of my neck to support me. 

“Hey kid--” I stammer, removing my hand to show him the wound. He gurgles fearfully at the sight of it, his forehead wrinkling as he reaches out his little hand. 

“Yeah I-I know there’s a lot-- of blood.” I say, wincing as his fingers touch the center of the stab. “Can you-- can you--”

I groan as an electric current sweeps through every corner of my body, both numbing and dulling the pain from the wound at the same time. I close my eyes, my muscles shaking uncontrollably as the sensation spreads up to my mind. I feel Luke’s hand touch my cheek as he murmurs something, but I can’t hear what it is because my ears are ringing. For a few seconds I feel too weak to even function. My head falls onto my shoulder, my eyes rolling back into my head. And then the pain settles into a sort of sharp throbbing that keeps time with my heartbeat, like someone is poking at it with a burning stick. 

“Good job kid.” I murmur, reaching down to rest my hand on the top of his head. “You did good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bo-Katan is not an easy character to write. I really liked her in the Clone wars animated series, but in the Mandalorian they portrayed her as more stand-offish. I really love how strong she is though.  
> Tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

I didn’t sleep well. I don’t think any of us did. Yesterday’s events were… surprising to say the least. I wanted to kill Bo-Katan so badly that it actually hurt when I wasn’t able too. The pain of losing is worse than the wound I acquired from her. I feel something hot and violent writhing in my stomach at the thought of her sneering at me, her face full of disgust. I close my eyes, trying to block out her condescending words. How dare she come here. How dare she shoot at me, at my kid. She doesn’t deserve this lightsaber. Or the armour. Or my respect. Or the ability to give orders to her soldiers, who seem to follow her every command with no questions asked. My hand tightens around the hilt of the darksaber until I feel the metal digging into my skin. I’m angry. I can feel it, coursing through me and begging for a fight; for a win. But no ones here. It's just me. Just me and my thoughts. Breathing slowly, I attach the darksaber to my belt and open my eyes. Anger won’t solve anything now. What I need to do is get stronger. To practice. To train, like Luke said.  
This section of the temple is different from the rest. Luke said that he is going to make it into the living quarters, and I can see why. There is this sort of diffuse bluish light that beams through the stones, which makes an eerie contrast with the darkness. The fragrance in the air is heavy and smells of flowers and dampness; and if I listen carefully, I can almost hear Luke talking in the meditation room. The Jedi told me to go find something to do while he had a session with the kid, so-- here I am.  
I peek into one of the room's doors, grimacing when I see the mold and grime covering every inch of the walls and floor. But I can envision a bed, a chair, a wardrobe, maybe even a desk. It just needs a lot of work before Luke even considers getting furniture for it. 

“You got some work cut out for you.” I wonder aloud, running a hand over one of the many vines hanging from the walls. 

After touring the twelve rooms that make up that section of the temple, I make my way back towards the meditation room. It has been an hour or two and I don’t really enjoy the idea of being alone; especially right now. I want to hold the kid. And I also want to hold Luke. But what I really need to do is run through some sets. I feel a headache forming behind my eyes as I pause right outside the door, hearing a chirp from my son and a laugh from his master. I let myself smile, allowing a few precious seconds to tick by without feeling that sense of failure churn in my stomach. But then it's gone, and I push open the two heavy doors with my shoulder.  
Luke turns to look at me as enter, a finger moving to his lips. Confused and intrigued, I come to a stop beside the older Jedi. He glances at me one more time before turning his attention back to Grogu, who is standing a few feet away with a blindfold covering his eyes. 

“Alright Grogu, are you ready? Remember, feel the force. Let it move your hands, your feet, your body.” Luke says, his voice encouraging yet a little stern. 

The kid gurgles as Luke procures a handful of small stones from his pocket. I watch warily as he takes one and tosses it straight at the kid. Well, it's more of a throw than a toss because when it hits him square on the nose, Grogu waves his arms about in an attempt to stay balanced. 

“Sense the stones Grogu. Feel through the force.” Luke instructs, handing me a few of the pebbles. “Keep them from hitting you.” 

Grogu tilts his ears at the words and puts out a hand, his fingers stretching towards us. Luke nudges me in the ribs and nods once, and I take this as an order to throw the pebble. I don’t like the idea, but then again, it's just a pebble. And not too mention that it's part of his training. So throw it at him. It happens quickly, but I see it. The pebble was heading for his forehead, its aim true; but then it freezes mid-air. It hovers a few inches from the kids head for a few short seconds, pale in comparison to his green skin. And then it falls; gravity having taken over. 

“He did it.” I murmur, shaking my head. 

I’ve seen him do it probably a dozen times in the razor crest. But it never fails to shock me. The force will always be a mystery to me; a mystery that I will always long to solve, but never will. Because it's not in my destiny. But it most definitely is in Grogu’s. 

“Well done Grogu! A few more and then we can have some lunch.” Luke exclaims. 

Grogu chirps in reply, and I find my chest swelling with pride. I feel the urge to tell the whole galaxy that he is mine. That my son did that. That my son is a Jedi. 

*****  
I take a bite of the omelet which is cheesy with dark leafy greens, and close my eyes to further relish the rich taste.

“Luke… You outdid yourself. What's in this?” 

With a boyish grin, Luke hands a piece of buttered bread to Grogu; who sniffs it distastefully. 

“Stinging nettle, chives, and eggs of course.” 

I pause, my mind going blank. Did he just say stinging nettles? 

“How did you--”

“Chuck out the stems, boil the rest together for a few minutes, cold water, squeeze, chop. That's it. Sting all gone.” Luke interrupts, taking a bite of the bread that Grogu refused. “Don’t worry. Done it a thousand times.” 

I shrug to myself before continuing to chew the food. 

“I didn’t know one person could know so many recipes.” I say, taking a strawberry from the fruit bowl and popping it into my mouth. 

Luke leans against the moss covered wall, amusement flickering through his eyes. 

“What. You don’t know how to cook?” 

I lay back down, facing the sunlight filtering through the window above us. 

“I know how to cook-- some things. Just not a lot.” I reply, staring up at some of the tree’s dappled lichen branches. “There wasn’t much room in the razor-crest to do it.” 

Grogu chirps at the mention of my ship as I hear him crawl over to me. 

“The razor crest. I’ve heard you speak of it before, but always in past-tense. Was it destroyed?”

I stifle a laugh as the kid scrambles over my chest and falls to the ground, his little feet scurrying as he runs over to the pond. I watch him dip his hands in the crystal clear water, shrilling excitedly before wading in. He looks happy. Content. He giggles, and it's like a stone bouncing across the water, creating ripples of mirth. 

“Din?” 

I swing my head towards the Jedi, suddenly realizing that I had left his question unanswered. 

“Sorry. Yeah, the imps blew it up right after they took the kid. They didn’t want me following them.” 

His eyes widen slightly, a sort of sympathy flickering through them. It makes my stomach churn. 

“They took both of them from you on the same day?” He mutters, shaking his head. “Brutes.” 

The way he says it makes me think that something similar happened to him. It's as if he has just as much hatred for the Empire as I do, maybe even more-- but it's different. It's as if he has driven it deep down. As if it doesn’t bother him anymore. 

“Where did you grow up?” I wonder out loud, turning on my side so that I can look at him full on. 

His cheeks redden at my question, and he looks to his hands which are clasped together in his lap. 

“Tatooine. What about you?” 

I bite my lowers lip, unsure of how to answer. The covert moved around a lot, since our secrecy was our survival, and every once in a while something would come up. Also, I don’t remember the planet I was born on. 

“Nevarro, among others.” 

Luke nods to himself. “I’ve heard of it, but never been there. It's volcanic right?” 

“Yes. It's not the ideal place for raising kids, but then again, my childhood was taken from me the moment my parents were killed.” 

Luke draws in a breath. “Was it the empire?”

I feel the familiar sensation of loss fill my chest. “Who else.” 

“They killed my family too.” He murmurs, his voice painful. “I didn’t even get to say goodbye.” 

There is so much pain, so much regret on his face that I fight the impulse to pull him in a tight hug. To comfort him. To hold him. But I reach for his hand instead. His fingers intertwine with mine, calluses against scars; and that's when I know that I will protect this man with all that I have. That I will fight to win because he wants me too. So that one day… The darksaber can go to someone who truly needs it. Too my son. 

“The empire took something from everyone.” I murmur, running my thumb over the soft skin right above his palm. “Some more than others.” 

Luke lifts his chin. “It's hard… to keep the hatred out. To keep it from controlling me.” 

I feel his body tense as he speaks, and immediantly move into a sitting position; facing him.

“Don’t control it.” I whisper, staring at him. “Let it go.” 

He shakes his head, his breath hitching. “It's not the Jedi way Din. Hate is how the empire was founded. Hate leads to suffering. It leads to the dark side.” 

I put a hand on his cheek, aching for him. He’s right. I know he’s right. Even though I don’t know what the dark side is, if Luke is afraid of it; then I should be too. 

“Okay.” I murmur, nodding. “Okay.” 

This seems to soothe him, and his body visibly relaxes. 

“You need to train…” He says after a moment, squeezing my hand gently. 

I nod, my eyes unconsciously flickering to his lips before I let my hand fall from his cheek. 

“I know.” 

We are both silent for a few seconds, as if either of us don’t want to move. And the truth is, I don’t. I wish Katan hadn’t come. I wish she’d forgotten about the darksaber. I wish for a lot of things. But the truth is, I’ve never been lucky. Danger seems to be a member of the family, with how much it frequents the kid and I. 

“We should also talk about living arrangements.” 

I raise an eyebrow. Okay. Talk about a change in the air.

“Okay.” I reply, biting back an immature laugh. 

He shoots me a glance. “We do.” 

I jerk my head in his direction, suddenly aware of how red his face has become. Touchy subject? Oh-- is he referring to that? The urge to laugh is even harder to ignore. 

“You want to kick me out is that it?” I say, nudging him with an elbow. “Don’t like me in the house huh.” 

He withdraws his hand, half-smiling. He’s so embarrassed. And it's hilarious. 

“I was simply thinking of long term arrangements. I don’t want to sleep on the couch forever.” He replies. 

I crack a smile, heat curling down my spine as images flood my mind. Waking up beside him in the morning wouldn’t be a bad idea; but I don't think that that's what he’s referring to. Unfortunately. 

“Of course you don’t. How about I take the living room for a few nights this week.” 

Luke nods his agreement, and surprising even myself; I lean in quickly and give him a light kiss. 

“Unless things should change by then.” I whisper, grinning immaturely before jumping to my feet and walking over to the kid.

I don’t look over my shoulder. But I’m sure that he’s smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its a short one. Been caught up in the world lately; needed to write something more along the happy side. Don't worry, more really action-packed chapters to come! Tell me what you think. :) And thanks for reading.


	13. Chapter 13

I think I twisted something. No, I definitely twisted something. It doesn't hurt that much to make me double over in pain; more like a bruise that just constantly throbs. I grimace as I reach up to take off my left shoulder-pauldron, pain flaring up my side.

“Damn it,” I mutter, setting the beskar on the kitchen counter. 

“Everything okay?” 

I don’t turn at the voice, growling under my breath as I tear off the other pauldron. 

“Sore.” I reply, fumbling at the clasps of my breastplate. 

“Here, let me.” 

I freeze as I feel his fingers glide over the skin on my neck and settle on the beskar, swatting my hands away so he can reach the clasps. I swallow, my body warming at the knowledge of how close he is. The worst part about it is that I can’t even see his face. I can hear him breathing softly. I can feel his fingers moving deftly unclasping the leather straps connected to my beskar. But I can’t see his eyes. In a normal situation, if he were an enemy, he’d be on the ground by now; with a broken neck. But no. It's Luke. It's the only man I truly trust. 

“I might have pushed you a little hard today-- sorry about that.” He says, his voice a whisper in my ear. 

I straighten as the straps come loose and Luke places the breastplate on the counter with the other beskar, his movements quick. And then I try to turn because I want to see his face; but I feel his hands slide down my back. He does it slowly. So slowly that it's as if my skin rises against his fingertips, craving, wanting, aching to be touched. And I don’t want it to stop, but his hands pause their journey on my hips.

“It's just…” He pulls me back slightly, his chest meeting my shoulder blades. “You look so hot with a lightsaber.” 

I can’t help myself. I turn around and before I know it his mouth is on mine, and I can’t breathe. He shudders and there is a sound from the back of his throat, half-growl, half-moan. Shivers of pleasure and lightning shoot through me as I deepen the kiss, parting his lips. That's when I stop thinking. I turn him against the counter, sealing the tiny space between us and pressing up against him. He moans as I dig my fingers into his hair. It's soft, silky, neat. Just like everything else about him. I feel a rush of sensations crawling across my body, filling my head with maddening thoughts. I want him. I crave for him. Ever since the picnic this afternoon, after I teased him with that small kiss-- I’ve wanted to get him alone. It's scary to want someone this much.   
His hands are on my hips, crumpling my shirt into fists. I lift him up as if he is made of air, feeling the urge to move him somewhere; anywhere. His legs wrap around my waist, and we move to the right, knocking into a cabinet and causing a rattle of pans. 

“Kriff--” Luke chuckles, his mouth leaving mine for a split second to observe the damage. 

“Who cares.” I whisper, pulling his lips back. 

We stumble in the half-liten room until falling on the carpet next to the fireplace. Lowering my hands, I tug at his tunic. But it's stuck. Luke pulls back long enough to pull it over his head and toss it aside before his hands slide around the back of my head, drawing me back to his mouth. Electricity shoots through me as I run a hand down his chest, feeling his bare skin against mine. He has no scars. No bruises. No cuts. He’s perfect. I feel his hands moving down, under my shirt, his fingers skimming over my skin and sending a rush of blood to every part of my body. And so my hands went down as well. His stomach is hard, dipped and rippled in all the right places. And then my shirt has joined his on the floor, and I’m laying on top of him, skin against skin.   
Our kisses slow, becoming tender and infinitely more. It is like we are getting to know each other on a more intimate level. I feel breathless and dazed, unprepared for all of this, but my body aches for more than just kissing and touching- for more of him. But we are not ready for that. Not ready for sex. But I know he wants it. And I definitely do as well. I can feel his body shaking with mine; shaking with desire. It's too easy to get lost in him, lost in this connection between us. The galaxy-the universe-ceases to exist, and I just want to hold him forever. To protect him. To-- to love him. I pull back slightly, wanting to see his face. Its glowing amber in the firelight, his eyes almost looking gold at this angle. I take in his wild hair, his flushed cheeks, the scar on his neck; and I realize that he’s the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. 

“What?” He murmurs, reaching up a hand cupping my cheek. 

I shake my head, my breathing uneven. “I-- I.”

He smiles and pushes a finger against my lips. 

“Shhh..” He says, running his other hand down my spine. “I know. You don’t have to say it.” 

I kiss him. 

*****

I wake up in his arms. I look over, his hair is tousled, his chest rising slowly-- matching his slow breathing pattern that he has when he’s sleeping. Unable to contain myself, I snuggle up against him, chest to chest, my heartbeat slowly catching up to his as if my body reacts simultaneously to his touch. It's sometime in the morning, I can tell because of the light coming from under the door. I suddenly wish for the darkness to sweep the planet again, so I can spend another few hours curled up against him. My breath hitching, I trace a finger down the center of his chest; stopping just above the start of his abs. How can someone be so perfect? And I’m not only talking about his body. I’m talking about his kindness. His compassion. His strength. His honor. He is the most strikingly beautiful thing I have ever seen, yet he still has the ability to scare the shit out of me during training. Leaning over, I kiss his cheek. I pull back just in time to see a smile slide across his face, and then his blue eyes are staring straight into mine. He grabs my hand and intertwines my fingers with his, closing his eyes once more as I settle back into his side. 

“What time is it? He asks, his voice sleepy. 

I shrug. “Sometime in the morning.” 

He seems to recognize the amount of disregard I treat the topic with, because he chuckles softly. 

“Did we really fall asleep on the floor?” 

I nod, wanting to say something dirty but promptly deciding not too. Luke wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me closer, gently rubbing my arm.

“I must say, I like you without the armour just as much as I like you in it.” He murmurs, his lips pressing against my forehead. 

I feel the sudden urge to kiss him. So I flip out from his side and roll on top of his stomach, my hands planted firmly on his naked chest as I gaze down at him. He smiles mischievously, his fingers flitting up to my hip and staying there. 

“I didn’t know that Jedi liked that kind of talk.” I whisper, leaning down so that our faces are mere inches away. 

Luke’s smile grows wider until it reaches his eyes. “Well then you're in for a whole lot of surprises.”

My whole body tingles, the feel of his skin leaning into mine as his fingers run up my chest. I lean down, claiming his mouth, just as hungry and intense as the night before. But then I hear a gurgle, and then a squeaking noise as the door to the bedroom is slowly pushed out. I pull back immediantly, scrambling for my shirt as Grogu’s head pops into view. Panting, I practically jump into one of the chairs, shirt already on before making sure that Luke has gathered himself as well. Of course, he is already over in the kitchen; humming softly to himself as he pours water into a pan. The kid walks into the living room slowly, wobbling as sleep rids itself from his little body. At the sight of me, he chirps and waves his arms for the pick-up he knew was coming. I smile down at him before hoisting him up in the air and clenching him against my chest. 

“Did you sleep well kid?” I ask, letting him grab my index finger. 

He gurgles in reply, his ears tilting from one side to the other as he stares up at me. The kid has a hold on me. That's love for you; when everything you are and own belongs to their tiny form. 

“He says that you need to take a shower.” Luke calls out, laughter in his voice. 

I raise an eyebrow and turn to look at him for conformation. “Do I?” 

His forehead creases as he ponders the question for a moment; so I breathe a sigh of relief when he shakes his head. 

“I don’t think so. But if Grogu says so, I’d trust him.”

I walk over to the Jedi and set the kid on the counter next to him. 

“Keep an eye on him for me then.” I say, bopping Grogu’s nose with my finger and getting an amused shrill in return. 

“On second thought. Don’t take a shower just yet. I have something planned for today.” Luke murmurs, his eyes narrowing. “Something that involves getting dirty.”   
*****  
The lake-shore is a graceful arc of sand, glittering under the summer sun. Waves roll in with a soothing sound, the slightly muddy water a brief flurry of sand. Every few meters lay a shell, a treasure of the aquatic world just out of reach. I thought Luke was maybe talking about a river. Or a mud pit. Not a beach. But I’m pleasantly surprised. It's peaceful here. Maybe a little too peaceful. Grogu is splashing in the water a few meters away, giggling as a wave topples into him. I grin, momentarily distracted by his display of childish happiness. But I’m drawn back to reality when I hear that familiar hum fill the air. With a deep breath and a shake of my shoulders, the darksaber in my hand comes to life. We circle each other. Luke thrusts his saber quickly, but I side-step and he quickly backs up. Ha. Jokes on him. He taught me how to avoid that same move. Luke grunts as he comes at me with a few flicks of the saber, speeding towards me at the last second and swinging his blade towards my ribs. I brush it with mine, and black meets green with a loud clash. I know his next thrust will be at my chest, so I push my shoulder towards him. Of course, the blade glances off the beskar with little more than a sizzle; and I can feel the heat spread out from under the metal and into my skin. With a twist of my body, I duck down, dropping my lightsaber and grabbing his throat instead. Not too rough, just enough to make anger flash onto his face. It was a dirty move. And Luke hates those, especially when he can’t get out of them. But then he surprises me. He shoots out his right leg and kicks me in the knee. My grip on his neck weakens, and he uses this to slip away from me. I turn quickly, reaching for the darksaber which is lying on the sand; but he beats me to it. Scooping it up, he switches it on; and then I have two blades humming inches from my face.   
I stand, folding both arms over my chest. I don’t fear him, but the annoyance on his face is palpable. He told me that I could only use the lightsaber during our fights, not my extensive training in combat. He says I need to focus on learning how to use the blade to get out of situations, since with it I have more of a chance to beat Bo-Katan. I hear Grogu chirp faintly as both blades swish back into their hilts, and I hold out a hand for the darksaber. 

“Hell of a fight.” I exclaim, unable to keep the cocky grin off my face. 

Luke approaches me, and I am still grinning when his fist shoots out and collides with my cheekbone, flaying my neck backwards like a tree caught in the wind. I catch my balance, rubbing my cheek with my palm. Now that was surprising. I knew he was mad but not that mad. 

“You cheated.” He states, placing the darksaber in my still outstretched hand. “And you deserved that.” 

I roll my eyes, but don’t argue. He is right. I did deserve it. 

“Don’t tell me you aren't proud of me though. I did a lot better than last time.” I say, plopping down onto the sand. 

He sits down beside me, his arm brushing mine. He doesn't answer, so I nudge him playfully. He shakes his head, refusing to meet my eyes as he stares out at the small waves lapping onto the shore. 

“Come on… You know I’m right--” I murmur, putting an arm around his shoulders. “Just say it. Here I’ll help you.” 

Amusement flickers through me as I see a rueful smile start to make its way onto his face. 

“Din Djarin--” I start for him, swinging him back and forth as I speak. “Go on, say it.” 

He looks up to the sky, but I can see the smile turning into a full on grin. 

“Din Djarin you are--” He finally glances at me, his lips parted slightly as he speaks. “A lazy cheat wh--”

I tackle him to the ground, laughing wildly. In return he rolls me over, rubbing my hair into the gritty sand. I fumble at his arms, trying to pin them against his sides but unable to because I’m laughing too hard. He finally jumps off of me and reaches out a hand, which I accept. He pulls me to my feet and then proceeds to tug off his tunic, throwing it on the picnic blanket which we brought. 

“Let's go swimming.” 

I gape openly as I observe his sharp jawline, chin, and bright blue eyes. This man-- this man is amazing. And what's better, is that he’s mine. All mine. I watch him run over to Grogu and scoop him up, wading deeper into the lakewater. With a shaky sigh, I peel off my armour and underarmour, and then my shirt; which happens to be soaked with sweat. Then leaving my prized possessions, I walk towards the lake and join my boyfriend and my son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man, writing this was SO much fun. I love Luke's character so much-- always have and always will. But Din Djarin is by far one my favorites. Tell me what you want for Bo-Katan's re-entrance and the duel between them. I have a pretty good idea of what I'm going to do, but I would love some your input.


	14. Chapter 14

The nights here bring such a silence that the crackle of the campfire is all that can be heard, like a crazy natural music. I shift in the sand, watching the flames lick at the wood and the red sparks dancing up into the cool breeze. Luke’s sitting across from me, one arm draped lazily across the mossy log he dragged over from the jungle. He’s staring into the fire, the shadows flickering from gold to black on his face. I can hear the waves gently lapping at the shore a few yards behind me, invading the sand before promptly pulling back. Grogu played for hours. He was so happy and content that Luke decided that we should just stay the night instead of hiking all the way back to the cottage. I can’t say that I agreed with the Jedi, but I most certainly didn’t put up a fight. It's peaceful here. The air isn’t as dense and suffocating as it is back in the forest, and it's even a little cold. My beskar is lying off to the side of the fire, the flames reflecting off of it. I decided to leave it off, just because I smell of pond water and the cool breeze feels good on my bare skin. Yes. I don’t have a shirt on either.  
The blackness of the night is perfect, a sort of visual silence that gives a revered awe. I rub the top of the kids head as I hear a soft snore come from his mouth, attempting to make him as comfortable as possible. Which is pretty easy, since all he wants to do is cuddle up against me. I close my eyes, and there it is. The simple sweetness of existing, of being, of breathing. The night time is a blanket of protection. A place for my heart to beat quietly in a steady rhythm. A time when I can relax. I feel a bite of cold creep onto my skin just as Luke’s hand moves around my middle, calloused and warm. In seconds, his body is moulded against mine, sharing his body heat as easily as he shares his heart. I would never let another person close to me like this, but this is different. This is Luke. I’ve never known a person to always have the right motivations, even when he’s wrong. There’s a purity in him, naivety perhaps but I doubt it. 

“Goodnight.” I whisper as I wrap my free arm around his waist. 

“Night Din.” He murmurs with a tiny sigh, his face resting on my chest. 

*****

I wake up to a sharp clicking sound. With a quick glance at the fire, I see that it has faded too a dull glow; embers barely burning. Adrenaline pumps through me, fast and hard as I hear the clicking sound again. Luke is still laying against me, his arm and half of his leg draped over mine. Grogu is on the sand beside us, curled up in the only blanket we brought. I put a hand on the kids back, struggling to maintain calm as I inch my free one towards the darksaber beside him. The clicking noise grows, getting louder as if its owner is an arm’s length away. Thoughts race through my head. Is it Katan? No she won’t be here for another two days. Is it Gideon? No he’s most likely dead. The only reasonable explanation is that it's a wild animal. The hair stiffens on the back of my neck. Is it a howler? One of those predators Luke killed? Every muscle in my body tenses at the thought, and this causes me to grab my lightsaber. And then something roars. A terrible, deafening roar that resounds throughout the whole area. I jump to my feet, the darksaber ignited in a matter of seconds. I swing it around, squinting as I try to see through the darkness. What the hell is it and where is it? And then I see it. No, I see them. I freeze momentarily, my head starting to pound and making me sick. You have to be kidding me. There’s at-least six of them. They look like a mixture between an ant and praying mantis, each one equipped with large claw shaped hands that were made for killing. I stare at them, trying to create a quick battle plan in my head but failing as one of the large creatures lunges toward me. I grip the hilt of the darksaber tightly, taking a deep breath before charging at it.  
It roars loudly as I approach, its claw going up over my head before slamming down into the sand and sending a harsh rumble through the night air. I sink to my knees just before reaching it, using my short few seconds of momentum to slide underneath its large frame. With the precision that Luke taught me, I thrust the darksaber up into its belly, immediantly getting soaked with a greenish type of blood and some intestines from its body. The creature groans and falls to the ground, its legs and antennas twitching violently before it goes limp.  
Only a few seconds pass before the other creatures turn towards me, their massive claws racing through the air towards my head. I let out a frustrated grunt as I realized they’ve circled around me, leaving no room for escape. I dodge a claw, missing it by mere inches and slashing at the rest with the lightsaber. One swipe, and my head could be ripped clear off my shoulders. I jump back, missing yet another claw but banging into one of the creature's broad chests instead. It snarls, and I can feel it vibrate through its skin and into mine; filling my head with a barrage of violent thoughts. I don’t hesitate. I shove my humming blade into its chest. It seems to surprise the animal because it pauses for a moment, a clicking sound emitting from it before a roar so loud that the ground seems to shake underneath my feet. I realize with a start that I didn’t manage to kill it. I just made it madder. I stumble back, blade in hand, as the creature takes two swipes at my stomach; green liquid pouring from its chest. I dodge another two easily, slashing out at their twiny legs. I’m starting to wonder where Luke is before he appears, his blade whipping out as he jumps up onto one of the creatures and ramming his green lightsaber into the top of its head. 

“Took you long enough!” I call out, dodging some more swipes.

Luke leaps off the beast just as it falls to the sand, landing beside me. 

“Sorry… I’m a heavy sleeper.” He shouts, his back hitting mine as we take up defensive stances. 

I laugh sarcastically before diving towards one of the predators, swerving its attempts to decapitate me and ducking underneath its stomach to jab my saber up into its soft spot. Just as before, the animal gives a few violent shrieks and then falls limp to the ground. I turn, feeling the need to gloat to Luke, when another creature takes the opportunity to lash out at me. This time, its claw grazes my left forearm. Searing firey bursts of pain run up my entire arm and then my leg as it manages to slice that as well. I fall to the sand, wincing as the creature places both claws next to my head. I hear a growl, and then feel a sticky slob of saliva drip onto my face. Grimacing out of pain and disgust, I roll out from under it just as its teeth come down to rip off my face. Getting to my feet, I jump onto the things back; yelling as I bring my lightsaber down on its head. The acrid smell of burning flesh envelops my nose as the blade sinks into its flesh. Hot satisfaction churns in my stomach as it tips sideways, letting out a pathetic growl before its eyes glaze over with an unmistakable look of death. I turn around, heart pounding as I ready myself for another fight. But then I realize that there’s no need. All there is left are stray limbs and dead creatures- once terrifying, but now are no longer breathing. I know it's not funny, but a laugh escapes me anyways. Because I killed two of them. And because I didn’t need Luke to bail me out. Well, I did-- but who knows what would have happened.  
Speaking of the Jedi, he’s leaning over one of the creatures; his eyes narrowed. I make my way over to him, ignoring the blood dripping from the wound of my arm and onto my stomach. 

“So that's that.” I say, coming to a stop beside him. 

Luke hums thoughtfully, nudging the dead creature with the edge of his boot. I notice a scratch on his back, stretching from his left shoulder to his ribs.

“There will be more if we don’t leave. I thought we would be safe here, since their hive is at-least fifteen miles down the shore. But I guess they are expanding.” 

He straightens as he speaks, and I look down at the ripped open stomach of the creature. Green blood has pooled around it, tinting its white stomach a dull brown. I feel a pang of sympathy, but know I don’t really mean it. I killed it so it wouldn’t kill me. 

“What are they?” I ask, my hand twitching as I remember the feeling of its gritty skin against mine. 

Luke puts a hand on my shoulder and squeezes, still focused on the creature’s mangled body. 

“Kliknik. Good thing you heard them, because if you hadn't we’d both be in their queens stomach by now.” He says, finally turning to me. “You okay?”

I look down at my arm through the darkness. I can barely make out two long scratches that cover the length of it, deep but not to the extent of laming. Mud and grit are already finding a home in the wounds, and I suddenly realize that the pain is throbbing everywhere, deep and warm but not at all in a nice way. 

“Yeah I’m fine. Had much worse.” I say, breathing out steadily. 

Luke raises an eyebrow and reaches for my arm, his lips parting as he sees the cut. “Yeah, you got lucky.” 

I wave him off. “What about you? Looks like it got you pretty good.” 

He turns, wincing as he reaches behind his back to touch the long scratch. I hear him hiss through clenched teeth. 

“Kriff, it really did.” He mutters, yelping as I trace the edge of the cut with my finger. 

“Come on, let's go wash up in the lake. Then we’ll get the hell out of here.” 

Luke nods his agreement but grips my arm before I can walk away. 

“You did excellent Din. I don’t think I could have done better myself.” He says, smiling faintly. “You’ve earned the right to carry your lightsaber.” 

I feel a certain type of pride settle in my stomach, a pride that I haven’t felt in a long while. To get the praise of a Jedi, a real Jedi, now thats-- I don’t even know how to explain it. 

“Well, I have a good teacher.” I murmur. 

Luke smiles at this, his eyes seeming to twinkle. “You’re right about that.” 

*****  
For the kid, happiness is simple. It's hugging me and playing with his little metal ball, it's a short story at bedtime and the knowledge that I will protect him with my life. Food is always available for him, he also has a comfortable bed. He has Luke and I to play with. He doesn’t care what the time is unless he’s hungry. Sure, he uses that force thing when he can’t understand what's going on, but I’m sure I would do the same thing if I had the ability. I watch him bounce in his seat like he’s dancing to music only he can hear. His head and arms go up and down while his face is a picture of childish concentration. The flavors in his mouth seem to be giving him so much pleasure that he can’t sit still. I smile at this. Sometimes he can be so oblivious to what's going on. Like the fact that his master is in the other room, washing dried blood off his body. Not all his, but definitely some of it. I still haven't treated my wound, just because it doesn’t really hurt much anymore. I’m used to scratches like these; they fade eventually and leave me with another reminder. Sometimes, when I was alone in the razor crest; I’d run a finger over each one, counting them, reminding myself of their battles. It was nice, remembering I mean. My favorite scar would have to be the one I got defending Grogu the first day I got him. Why? Because it was the start of all--this. 

“I can’t believe you slept through the whole thing kid.” I say, twirling the milk in my cup idly before draining its contents.

Grogu gurgles self-righteously and I feel like he’s mocking me. He then digs his hands into his scrambled eggs, burping before eating a handful. I raise an eyebrow at his bad manners. 

“We could have used your help. You know, with the magic hand thing and all; you’re a force to be reckoned with.” I grin, walking over to the sink and putting the cup in it. “Pun intended.” 

The kid freezes, his eyes following my movements and studying my facial expressions. I know what he’s doing, so I just lean against the counter and watch as he finishes his food. Then he slowly climbs down from the chair, bowl in his little hands and walks over to me; his steps wobbly. 

“Ba-too.” He chirps, holding the dish up to me. 

I know not to be too quick to praise, but it's so hard not too with Grogu. He wants so badly to make me happy. I let my face flood with a smile and he gurgles excitedly, pulsing on his toes. 

“Thank you. Now that's what I call good edicate.” I praise, reaching down and taking it from him. 

Grogu then holds up his arms, silently asking to be picked up. I oblige with a small sigh, the scratches on my arm protesting as the kids robe brushes them. 

“What do you want to do today huh?” I ask as he buries his head into the fabric of my under armour. 

“We are going to the temple.” Luke answers for him, striding out of the bedroom. 

He’s shirtless, much to my contentment, and I catch a whiff of spices as he walks over to the fire-place.

“Are we going to train?” I ask, trying to focus on his face and not the skin below them. 

Luke grabs some wood and throws it on the dying fire, causing a flurry of sparks. I stare at his back, unable to keep my eyes away from the twinging cords of muscle that shape his entire body; strong arms, a firm chest and abdomen. One look, and I know both men and women would swoon at the sigh of him no matter their sexual preferences. Oh no--- but he’s mine. My thoughts quickly turn hungry. 

“Grogu and I will. You on the other hand, are going to stay here and start working.” He finally answers, standing up and promptly pulling his shirt over his head. 

Disappointment filters through me, mixed with confusion. “What do you mean, work?” 

Luke looks over at me. I don’t know what he’s thinking about but I selfishly hope it's about me. 

“We’ll need a garden; because I don’t know about you, but I don’t want to go off into the jungle whenever we need vegetables.” 

I fight a groan. He wants me to garden? I don’t know how to do that. I was trained to be a killer, not a worker. 

“How--wha”

Luke shushes me with a finger to the lips, and Gorgu chirps as he is lifted out of my arms. 

“There’s tools in the shed outside. All you need to do is find a spot that is easily accessible to water, and map out an area for the seeds. I suggest somewhere close to the house, but if you need to walk a little that's fine.” 

I open my mouth to argue, but he’s already edging towards the door; slipping a packed bag over his shoulders. 

“Start tilling the ground too, if you have time. We’ll be back after lunch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry-- we are getting to the good part. I'm sorry this is so late, just been a bit busy. I'm going to try and post three chapters a week, but it will most likely end up being two. I've been wanting to binge-watch the whole mando 2 seasons again, but haven't had time. Tell me what you think! Also, would love some feedback and advice on new chapters. :) Thanks for reading.  
> PS. your comments make my day!


	15. Chapter 15

Weeds. Weeds. And more weeds. They seem to never end. Stretching across the entire plot, they seem to go on forever. A bead of sweat slides down my temple as I yank out a particularly thorny one. Thank goodness for the gloves I found in the tool shed. If not for them, my hands would be a barrage of cuts. Throwing the wild plant into the pile that has grown steadily over the last few hours, I straighten; groaning as the stiff muscles in my back unfurl.

“Who needs a garden anyways.” I mutter, picking up my shirt from the ground and wiping my face with it. 

Luke and Grogu aren’t back yet, but I still find myself glancing back at the cottage to make sure no one heard my childish complaint but also kind of wishing someone would. It's been at-least five hours since they left. I’m tired. And lonely. Not to mention a little hungry. 

“Listen to yourself.” I scoff, turning back to the half-cleared area in front of me. 

I’ve gotten a lot cleared. Half of the area I chose is just plain dirt, while the other half is littered with stinging nettles and some type of yellowish flower. The flowers are rooted so deep into the ground that it took me at-least fifteen minutes to figure out the best way to get them out. The answer was the shovel, and three shoves into the dirt around its roots. I never thought I could hate a plant so much. I suck in a mouthful of humid air, reaching for the handle of my shovel. Which has proven to be my best friend today. As I shove the tool into the moist dirt, my mind starts to wander. I’ve thought about a lot today. Mostly about those creatures Luke and I killed on the beach. But also a little about my future here. And how dependent that is on whether or not Bo-Katan will be able to defeat me in our duel. My skin tingles as sweat forms on it. Everytime I think about her I feel the sudden desire to strangle her. It's automatic, and it's something I can’t stop from imagining. I feel a clump of dirt bury itself in my boot, but I just ignore it. She can’t win. She only won last time because I lost focus. And that won’t happen again. I throw some dirt over my shoulder and crouch down, pulling out some stray roots.   
I’m already strong. But I’ve grown stronger. I’ve trained more. And I will have Luke there if anything goes wrong. Which it won’t, but just in case. Grogu will be staying home, there’s no question about that. The fight won’t last longer than a few minutes or less. I’ll make quick work of her. Unless she fights dirty, which will only make me angry. Then it might take a little longer. 

“Sorry we’re late!” 

I turn around, a smile spreading across my face. Luke and Grogu are standing at the edge of the clearing, both waving. I notice both are filthy, with the kid covered in mud from head to toe. The hell could they do to get that dirty? Luke literally took a shower just a few hours ago. Did they go have mud baths? If that's the case, I’m extremely disappointed that I didn’t get to go. 

“Looks great Din! I’m going to make Grogu something to eat and I’ll be out to help.” Luke calls out, nudging the kid back towards the door of the cottage. “I’ll bring you some too.” 

Heat flushes through my body. Well. There went my excuse to go inside and get out of the kriffing sun. 

“I heard that!” 

My face reddens at Luke’s words, and I quickly slam the shovel back into the dirt. I’m still going at it when he comes back a few minutes later, holding a bowl of steaming stew. My mouth waters at the sight of it.

“I honestly didn’t expect you to listen to me.” Luke exclaims, grinning ruefully at me as he approaches. “But I’m glad you did.” 

I lean against the shovel, biting my lower lip as I feel some sweat drip down my back. 

“Well don’t ask me to do it again. I’m not a gardener.” I say, trying to sound serious. 

Luke hands me the bowl of food, squinting slightly as he studies me in the bright afternoon light. 

“Could have fooled me. Looks like you belong out here in the sun and dirt.” He murmurs, amusement flickering through his eyes. “You do look proper manly, if I do say so myself.” 

I scoff at his words, but can’t contain the childish pleasure that soars through me. So he thinks I’m handsome? Well of course he does. Who wouldn't? It takes a second for me to realize that he can probably hear my thoughts but by that time he’s already smirking. 

“Stop changing the subject.” I mutter, clearing my throat before taking a tentative sip of the stew. 

“Sorry-- I didn’t know you were so against the whole work thing.” Luke exclaims, raising his hands innocently. “I just thought, surely a man of your expertise would be able to hand--”

I look up from my food and glare at him through narrowed eyes. His lips close automatically when he notices, but I can see the trace of a smile as he leans towards me and grabs the shovel. 

“I’ll just finish up then.” 

*****

It's dark by the time Luke comes inside. I helped him for at-least an hour before deciding to hang out with the kid and take a shower. The steam and soap helped the two wounds I got from the creatures on the beach and Grogu loved the extra time with me. We tossed his metal ball around, then we talked for a while, and then I tucked him into bed and listened to his breath become even as he slowly fell asleep. I don’t know what he and Luke did today, but it made him exhausted. Even now, with his bright brown eyes closed, he looks drained and utterly spent. Murmuring a few words in mando’a under my breath, I put my hand on his back and rub comforting circles into his skin like my mother used to do for me. I don’t remember her face very much-- and the thought of that makes me sad. But there are certain things that I can recall. Like the smell of a flowery perfume on her skin. The softness of her hands. The tickle of her hair against my face. As a foundling, I used to sit in bed at night and try to remember what it was like, being part of a family. But I guess you can’t really miss something you’ve never had. I blink, the thoughts disappearing as the kid lets out a soft snore. Taking this as my cue to leave, I slide off the bed, trying my best to keep the mattress from creaking. As my feet touch the cold tile floor, it squeaks, and I draw in a sharp breath, waiting for a small chirp or gurgle. But there isn’t one and I quickly inch open the door and step out of the dark room.   
The fire is blazing, as usual, and I can hear soft popping noises as the flames curl up the sides of the wood. Luke is sitting on one of the chairs, a glass of water in his hand as he reads an old leather bound book. He’s half shadow, every muscle in his arms flowing from light into the dark. He’s a living work of art, his skin so tempting to touch that I find my throat locking up with desire. I edge closer until I can see his face, illuminated by the fire, serious and focused as he studies intensely. It's a perfect picture. And I almost don’t want to interrupt it. I kind of just want to watch him. But I haven’t really talked to him all day, and I want to hold him and kiss him because 24 hours without having touched him is far too long. 

“Din.” His voice is husky. “Why are you staring at me.”

I would normally look away in this situation, but I don’t feel the need too. My chest tightens as Luke turns his head to return the stare, closing the book in his lap as he does so. After a moment, he closes the book and places it on the table beside him along with his glass of water. I watch him the whole time, the anticipation of being together setting my nerves into an electrified state; almost euphoric. 

“Why don’t we take a walk…” I murmur, stepping closer.

Luke's face twists with confusion at this, but he doesn't resist when I reach for his hand. I’m trying to resist. It doesn’t do to let someone know how much power he has over you. So I don’t lean in, I don’t make it easy or seem too keen because I’m leading him towards the door. But then his fingers come from behind and brush my neck, and he moves in so close I can feel his body pressed up against me. My pulse quickens as he leans in to caress my neck, slow and gentle. I want him now, I want all of him. I want him so badly that I can hardly bare it. But I pull away anyways and push the door open, walking into the night air. Stars light the sky like snow-flakes in the night, yet appear still. I smile, feeling the wind blow my hair and curve around my body like a blanket. 

“Where are we going?” Luke asks, squeezing my hand as he glances at the edge of trees all around us. 

I turn to him, his face barely visible in the dark. 

“Somewhere we can see the stars.” I reply, touching his forehead with mine briefly before pulling him towards the pathway that leads toward the clearing where we had our first kiss. 

Under a sky of perfect midnight velvet, under clouds so faint that you can just barely make out the moons above them, the lyrics of the night play softly in my ears as we job through the forest. Luke’s fingers clasp mine, his feet falling lightly as we run over the rutted path. I can hear a smile through his pants, and find one on my own face. Moonlight streaks through the boughs above, both brilliant and shadowy beams. They light the pathway just barely, just so I can make out the twigs and fallen branches laying in our way. Everything smells of moss, of flowers. The jungle that I hated so much when I arrived here has turned into a place that I find comfort in. Almost a serenity. Maybe I’ve just gotten used to it. But maybe-- maybe I feel a sense of kinship with the trees, of an ancient soul that stretches into everything that lives. Maybe I can feel the force. Or maybe I’m just in love.   
I glance back at Luke, fighting the urge to stop right here and now and kiss him so intensely that we both will struggle to breathe. But no. I can wait a little longer. Why not? We have the rest of our lives.   
We continue to run, plants slapping against our legs and bare arms, leaving scratches and welts that will need tending to later. But we don’t stop. I can feel the pressure of his fingers on mine, tight; with so much wanting that it leaves me hot with desire. The clouds have broken, revealing lighter patches and clusters of faint and bold light, the constellations altered according to the time of this planet's year. Still-- these are the same stars that greeted the ancient ones. The same ones that will be here for hundreds of years. We both skid to a stop, because we have reached the clearing, still muddy and broken from our last visit. We both slump to the ground, panting from our run, feeling the gentle breeze rolling in waves around us. My pulse quickes as Luke, in one fluid motion, turns so that he is on my thighs. We stare at each other for a full second, not a word spoken by either of us. And then I pull him towards me. I taste his lips, his tongue, the soft warmth inside his mouth. I feel him slide up astride my lap, wanting to get even closer, wanting to disappear, to blend his body into mine. We come up briefly for air, but can’t stay away for long because we are so hungry. Hungry for each other. I breathe in raggedly as we kiss more, soft and tender and then fierce and hard again. I feel his hands grasping at the bottom of my shirt, twisting the fabric, clenching the material in his fists as if he is fighting back pain. And I know how he feels-- it's so good it hurts. He’s like a drug. One touch and the intoxication is instant. I know that if he wants to--do that, well I won’t be able to stop him. Just his scent sends me into a heady trance, one that doesn’t end until his lips are against mine.   
Time has stopped, time is racing. His lips are rough yet smooth, hard yet gentle. His fingers are strong; I feel them in my hair and on my neck and then down my arms and against my back. And I want him to pull off my shirt. And I want to pull off this too.   
A sound explodes our passionate silence like a thunderclap; and our bodies jolt in unison and then we are not kissing anymore. I jump to my feet, pushing Luke behind me so whatever is coming at us will have to get through me first. And then I see that it isn’t a wild animal, or a lightning bolt. It's a mandalorian. A mandalorian in blue and white armour.   
For a moment, I think I’m dreaming. Because she isn’t supposed to be here until tomorrow. But then I see her eyes widen and blush creep up her face, and I realize that this is very real and that I’m not wearing my helmet. My throat tightens as all these facts crash into my mind at the same time, and I can’t help it. I turn around, my hands instinctively coming up to my face. For a moment, an intense amount of shame and guilt curls in my stomach and spreads through my whole body, screaming at me. No one’s supposed to see my face. I can never put the helmet back on. The armour will be taken from me. I will be kicked out of the covert. I am a disgrace. I feel a hot fearful rage overtake my senses. It's bitter--full of hate for both myself and the mandalorian behind me. The time I have lashed out at her, lost self-control-- I should have learned from it. I feel Luke’s hand on my shoulder, trying to comfort me, trying to reassure me-- but he must know. She’s crossed the line. For real this time.   
Breathing out steadily, I turn back around; my hands clenching into fists at my side. For a moment, there is a stillness on both sides. She stares at me; her eyes meeting mine for the first time without the visor separating them. A part of me wants to know what she’s thinking; but the other part of me is consumed in wrath, engulfing my moralities and destroying every boundary of humanity that I have left.

“Get out of here!” 

Luke surprises both of us with his shout, and before I can react; Katan activiates her jetpack and shoots into the sky. I watch her go, my rage switching to hatred when I go to activate my own but realize I’m not wearing it. In fact, I don’t have any of my armour on. I look like a common simpleton. The urge for violence churns in my stomach. She’ll pay for that. She’ll pay for everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay the big fight is next chapter!!!!!!!!! Yay I'm so excited lol 🤩 Tell me what you think and spare no expense.   
> PS. Those who gave me advice plus requests earlier will have thier ideas put into the story. So don't worry!


	16. Chapter 16

I sit in the shadow of the cottage. The morning air is warm, but my blood is icy and my muscles are tense. My legs are beginning to cramp from crouching too long, but I don’t dare move, even to ease the pain. I don’t know what to do. I feel restless, achy. I feel tired, but alive. I feel the throbbing need to punch the nearest tree, to scream at the top of my lungs. But I also feel the need to hold my son, for him to comfort me. I didn’t think that it would be like this. With Mayfield, he barely acknowledged the fact that he saw my face. And honestly, I didn’t care. But with her. With Bo-Katan-- I never wanted her to see that part of me. To see the vulnerability in my eyes. To see that I’m just a man, like Fett said, trying to make my way in the universe. She wasn’t supposed to see me. I was supposed to engage in this duel like she suggested and she’d finally leave me alone… But she broke the rules. She lied. It's her fault. All of this is her fault. She said a week. She said she’d give me a week to prepare myself, and she showed up sooner than that. And more so, she showed up not a mile from the house I was staying in. A mile from the house my son was sleeping in. A mixture of horror and rage flashes through me at the knowledge, and I have to tell myself to calm down otherwise I know I will smash something, or worse someone. I glance up at Grogu, who is engaged in a meditative exercise with Luke. The amount of terror that grips me everytime I think of him in danger-- it's scary. I let my eyes fall to my hands, where one of my fingers constantly taps my leg.   
I’m wearing my armour. There was no question about it. Luke even handed me my helmet this morning, polished inside and out. He told me he cleaned it for the fight as well as the rest of my beskar, and didn’t say anything else. I’m glad he didn’t. I don’t think I could have talked about it again. A cricket chirps next to my thigh, jumping into the air and landing on the concrete steps beside me. I stare at it for a moment; wondering if it feels as vulnerable as I do. It must, being exposed out in the daytime like this, easy prey for other animals looking for a meal. It chirps again, loudly this time, and I find my hand coming down to squish the tiny creature. It dies with a pitiful squeak, and I vaguely wonder if I will make the same noise if Katan manages to beat me today. I chuckle to myself, amused at the very thought. No way in hell that's happening. Only one person's pride is getting hurt today. And it definitely won’t mine. 

“Hey you!” 

I look up at Luke’s voice, squinting as the sun blares through my vizor and into my eyes. 

“Are you going to sit there all day or are we going to run through some sets?” 

I wave a hand, knowing that I should but not really feeling up to it. Luke shakes his head and turns back to Grogu, who has edged away from his master and is reaching for a tadpole in a nearby puddle. I grimace as I watch him snatch it up, pulling it up towards his mouth. 

“Put it down!” Luke and I shout simultaneously. 

The kid freezes, his ears tilting as he turns around to look at us. He’s still holding the creature in a fist, water seeping down his little arm and turning his clothing black. 

“What are we going to do with you huh? You can’t just go around eating whatever is moving-- it's dangerous.” Luke scolds him, crouching down and prying his hand open. “You know this.” 

I swallow, my throat having become dry. Luke doesn’t realize it… but he’s become a parent. Grogu listens to him. He craves his praise, just like he does with me. I should be jealous, but I’m not. I’m glad. I’m happy that he’s come to love his master just as much as I do. I stiffen, my thoughts crashing into one another. Love? Do I love him? Do I really love a Jedi? I glance at him, my heart pounding as I take in his mischievous smile, the deep blue of his eyes, the scar on his neck, the stern yet slightly amused look on his face as he picks up Grogu and holds him against his chest. Yes-- I think, I think I do love him. The breath hitches in my throat as Luke notices the slight tilt of my helmet, and his eyes meet mine. It's as if he looks straight through me; into my very soul. And I know that this feeling in me, this quiet feeling-- it has become a part of me, a thing that I need to function. That any form of removal would choke me. Would make me feel completely alone. Would kill me. 

“How about we go back to the beach.” I exclaim, getting to my feet. “I would like to relax a bit before the big fight.” 

Luke tips his head to one side, his eyebrows narrowing. “Are you sure?” 

“Yeah, I’m sure. Unless those creatures come out during the day.”

Luke seems to consider this for a few more seconds, his black tunic flapping open momentarily to reveal his chest. 

“I don’t see anything wrong with the idea. We just have to get back before that--” He tightens his grip on Grogu, stammering slightly. “Before they show up.” 

I crack a smile. Not because I’m worried or nervous-- but because I know that he is. 

*****   
This part of the lake shore lies jagged, rock outcrops a torn piece of paper where they meet rushing waves. The shore is everything at once, everyone of my senses bombarded in a way that brings my mind to an elevated thought. There is every shade of blue before me, every shade from white to the browns and greys of stones and driftwood at my feet. I close my eyes, savoring the taste of the sun stoked water. The sound of the lake is taking command of my ears, with the crashing of waves and the cries of birds. Stones push into the soles of my feet, shifting as I sway from from one side to the other. Behind me is the jungle, dark green in the sun. I stand between rocks and waves, intoxicated on the breath of the planet, of nature, and all the wonders that this galaxy holds.   
We walked for a while, in silence. Grogu ran ahead of us, squealing as he chased freshwater crabs back into their holes. Luke held my hand. He smiled at me, but I could see the tension and worry in his eyes. He’s terrified for me. But I think for the wrong reason. I think he believes I will let my anger control me, like it did last time. One of the things he kept on emphasizing during our training sessions was to ignore it. To drive it out. To focus on my breathing, my pulse. It's not a question of beating her, because I know he believes I will. It's a question of keeping my humanity. He doesn’t know that I’m scared as well. I’m scared to fail; but I’m also scared to succeed. I don’t want to kill her; but I do. It's agonizing. I have to choose one, but I don’t know which to go with. All I know is that I want to keep it. That I want to keep the darksaber. Already, I can feel the adrenaline coursing through me unchecked in anticipation to hear its familiar hum. To feel its power in my hand. 

“Are you okay?” 

I feel his touch before I hear his words, but it's comforting just the same. His hand falls from my shoulder and to mine, brushing it slightly before I clasp it within my own. 

“I’m fine.” I murmur, looking over to him before turning back to the water in front of us. “Just thinking.” 

Luke’s fingers tighten their hold on mine. 

“I know. I can feel the conflict in you.” 

I focus on a piece of driftwood floating in the water, its edges curled with rot. How does he know? It still confounds me, his abilities. 

“You know Din--” his voice catches, a slight hitch of emotion showing itself. “Emotional pan isn’t like a cut or a wound. There is something much different about it.”

My pulse quickens and I have to shift on my feet so as not to lose my composure. 

“Sometimes the pain is at the back of your mind, like-- like a headache. Other times it pushes itself forwards and demands attention. It cuts your heart and mind in half--” He shakes his head, looking to the ground. “Stings you whenever you take a breath.” 

My stomach churns, filling me with that familiar achiness. He’s right. I can feel the guilt, the pain, burrowed inside my head; but I refuse to let it come to light. No. I’m strong. I can deal with this. So what if Katan saw my face? So what if she wants to duel? So what if she wants to take the lightsaber from me? Let her come. I can take her on. I can beat her. 

“Luke I’m fine.” I say, turning towards him and grabbing his other hand. “Really, there’s nothing to worry about.”

He shakes his head again, and I see his eyes water up. Panic fills my chest, guilt for making him cry taking over. 

“No, don't cry--” I plead, pulling off my helmet swiftly so that he can see my face. “Luke I’m okay see? You don’--” 

“Don’t lie to me!” He mutters, tears slipping from his eyes and falling down his cheeks. “How many times do I have to tell you not to lie to me?” 

Shame loops around in my mind until there is no room for anything else. I don’t want him to ever cry because of me. It's this that decides it for me. 

“Okay! Okay!” I exclaim, wiping his cheek with my thumb. “I’m scared okay? I’m scared shitless! And I’m worried and I’m angry and I feel lost and alone and incapable.” 

Luke swallows, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

“Just don’t cry--” I stammer, concern making my heart pump. “Please don’t cry.”   
He closes his eyes as I place a hand on his cheek and the other on his waist. 

“It's okay-- I’ll be okay.” I murmur, pressing my forehead against his. “No matter what happens today, I’ll be okay. As long as I’m with you and the kid, everything will always be okay.” 

He opens his mouth, as if he’s going to say something, but he doesn't. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me close. Despite the heaviness in my stomach, it flutters at the feeling of his body pressed against mine. I sink into his warmth, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch makes the world better somehow, the fight ahead of me a little less dark. 

“Promise me something.” He whispers, breaking the silence. 

I bury my face into the nape of his neck, inhaling his scent. “Anything.” 

“Make her pay.” 

I feel something surge within me. “I will.” 

*****

They are sitting around the fire. Bo-Katan in the middle, her soldiers on either side like loyal dogs. As soon as she sees us, she stands, hands coming down to rest on her blasters. Anger coils in my stomach, and I have to remind myself that I’m holding the kid so I won’t lunge at her. 

“We’ve been waiting.” She says as we come to a stop in front of her. 

I bite the inside of my cheek until I taste blood. Grogu chirps as if he can feel my discomfort, and Katan’s helmet immediantly tips towards him. I suddenly realize that I don’t want her to ever look at him, to ever even think of him, so I hand him to Luke behind me. With a dip of his head, he turns and walks towards the cottage; glancing back periodically until he reaches it. I watch him go, the panic in me fading at the thought of Grogu being safe and sound in bed. 

“Where do you want to do this?” I ask, turning back to Katan as Luke strides back to us. 

She motions to one of her soldiers. “While patrolling our camp area, Koska found a clearing that is adequate. You may have seen it already, it's about a mile from here.” 

I grit my teeth. You mean, when you were patrolling. When you saw Luke and I together. 

“Yes, we know the place.” Luke replies for me, his face neutral. “It will do.” 

Katan nods sharply. “Very well then. Let's go.” 

She turns before waiting for my answer, as do her soldiers. The female one, Koska, shooting me a suspicious glance before falling in line behind her leader. I let them go ahead, nearly suffocating on my fury. I hate them. I everything about them. I want them dead. I want them gone.   
I start walking with a nudge from Luke, who has been watching me with narrowed eyes. I’m guessing he’s worried I’ll act out on my anger. And he’s right. I will. Just not now. The jungle around us is silent, as if it knows what is about to take place. I have walked this path with Luke many times, I know it as if it were etched in my head with a knife. I usually feel calm here. With the ferns brushing my ankles, and the sun streaming down through the branches and dotting the ground with little specks of light. But not today. Today my heart wants out of my chest. It wants to beat free of its cage. It pounds like it's going to crack a rib. My senses are on high alert. Every colour is brighter, every noise louder, every footfall of the mandalorians in front of me sending shivers down my back. I’m not scared. It's just the anticipation. I always get like this before a fight, just not as bad.   
I know Luke can sense it. I know he can feel my adrenaline, the excitement at the prospect of hurting her, making her bleed. And I know it disturbs him. But he must know that it's something I have to do. Not only for myself, but for him as well. With a glance at him, I reach down and quickly squeeze his hand. I know I’m making myself look vulnerable, but I don’t care. I need him to know that everything will be okay.

“Now the rules are simple.” 

I look up, realizing we have reached the clearing. Katan is standing in the middle of it, holding her helmet against her waist. Her signature red hair is striking compared to the bland green around her, and I must say that it makes her look terrifying. Along with her dark blue eyes and sharp jaw she is a fearsome sight. Her soldiers on the other hand, they could be mistaken as anyone. They have the faces that can be easily lost in a sea of many. 

“No jetpacks, and no help from the witnesses.” 

Luke leaves my side and walks to the opposite side of the clearing, coming to a stop before the trunk of a dead tree. 

“Why can’t we use our jetpacks?” I ask, glancing at the soldiers warily. 

Katan purses her lips as if she is disappointed that I don’t already know the answer. 

“There must be witnesses the entire time. I’m not taking any chances with my right to the darksaber.” 

My hand drops to the lightsaber hilt on my belt, out of instinct. 

“If you win that is.” I retort. 

A dark feeling overtakes me as she smiles. And it's not a kind smile, or even a sarcastic one. It's cruel. 

“Well that I have no doubt about.” 

I take up my stance as she slips on her helmet and pushes it in place. And as she adjusts her vambraces and breastplate, I realize there will be no honor in this fight. And what's worse, is that I don’t want there to be. We stand for a moment, studying, analyzing one another. But then she moves. The flash is enough to near blind me, but my body moves without me needing to tell it too. The shot whizzes past my ear and hits the tree behind me, sending a clashing sound throughout the whole area. I turn back to Katan, who is already on me with a flurry of well aimed punches and kicks. I dodge and swerve, easily evading them with a few blocks. But then she surprises me with a roundhouse kick towards my helmet, and my head jerks back at the blow. A familiar copper tanginess bathes my tongue as I jab an elbow into her ribs. With a heavy gasp, she steps backward. She’s arrogant with me, a pure showoff that flaunts with her flurries of kicks and flips. Fast, yes, but she leaves herself open. I let her get in a kick just to get the anger rushing in heat through my body. Just to feel the adrenaline flood my system. I want her to overestimate herself. I want her to think she is going to beat me. It multiples my reason for breaking her. And I will. She comes back with a leg. I grab it and then hit it, hammer fist. Hard. She grunts and I am on him in a second. Each blow I make is precise, an exhale of breath with each one. Breath. I remember Luke telling me that. Breathe.  
I guide my fist towards her gut, the soft flesh that is unprotected. I hear her shout with frustration, and this only fuels my intent to finish her. So I aim a kick at her legs. She dodges it, spins, and ends up a few feet away, drawing her blaster.   
Before the lasers can leave the blaster, I hold up my left arm and deploy my grappling line. It hooks onto her forearm and in one practiced swift motion, I pull it downwards. The blaster falls from her hand, splattering in the mud a few feet away. Satisfaction curls in my stomach, but I don’t have time to savor it because she is cutting the line with her combat knife. I disengage it as fast as I can, but before I know it she is on me again. It almost doesn't register, she’s so smooth and fast, inhumanly fast. Her palm snaps up under my helmet and connects with my nose. Stars dot my vision, and I stumble back; feeling blood gush from my nose and down my beskar.   
Son of a bitch that hurts. Staggering, I feel a laser hit me in the breastplate. Growling through gritted teeth, I throw myself back at her. She’s reloading her blaster, but not in time before I am upon her. I kick her hand with my leg, sending both her hand and gun hard into her stomach. Groaning from the impact, she tries to pull the trigger. This is the breaking point of my patience. I am suddenly blinded by a five-course serving of rage that tastes bitter, yet satisfying. I throw myself forward, knocking in her and thus going down to the ground with her; legs entangled. Beskar slams into bsekar. We both lose our weapons as we roll around on the muddy ground. I feel her drive a knee between my legs, and I lash out with a fist. Somehow I end up on top, with her helmet in my hands. I smash it against the ground, again and again, hear her grunt, hear her shout. And then I pull it off.   
Her face is red, bloody, and bruised. The sight of it makes me smile. 

“You tried--” I say, my voice almost gleeful as I put my hands around her neck. “But you lost.” 

Her eyes flicker wildly from left to right as I squeeze, ridding the oxygen that is lodged in her throat. I feel her grip on my back with my arm, hitting me in an attempt to get out from under me. It only makes me squeeze tighter. No-- I’m going to finish this. I’m going to kill her. But then she brings her knee up. It hits me in the abdomen, right where the once infected wound is still healing. Sharp pointed pain blossoms up my chest as she strikes repeatedly into it. Foreplay is over now. I try to ignore the sharp pains of her assault, but all I can see is her fury and contempt and her desire to win. Sweat runs down my face and stings my eyes. She’s strong and quick, and I’m losing my grip. And then I remember. I remember what this fight was for in the first place. And I am its owner. And that I can use it. With a muffled groan, I fall back, grabbing the darksaber from my belt. She jumps to her feet, lunging at me with her arms outstretched. And I turn it on.   
It hums out of its hilt with precision and perfect timing, and straight into her stomach. I see the pain and fear and rank disbelief flash across her face; and I hear her soldiers shout. But I just stare at her. And I don’t know what to think because I just defeated her, but I don’t feel any satisfaction. 

“No.” She whispers, her eyes widening. “No.”

I deactivate the lightsaber, and the blade snaps back into its hilt. I grunt as she falls on top of me; unable to stay on her feet. And it's then, with her warm and bloodied body against mine, that I know its over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo--- What now? Suggestions pls!


	17. Chapter 17

I push her to the side, not hard, but not gentle either. I grimace when I feel her claw half-heartedly at my shirt. Will you look at that. She still wants to fight-- still wants to win. 

“Bo!” The woman mandalorian shouts, sliding onto her knees as she reaches us. “Bo can you hear me?” 

I watch warily as she frantically slaps Katan’s already pale cheek, tears forming in her eyes. It's a sad sight. Even I can acknowledge that. Though an ass, Katan was a warrior, and a good one at that. I’m sure she will be misse--

“You killed her! It was only a duel and you killed her!” The soldier yells at me, spit flying from her mouth. “You destroyed our only chance of regaining our culture, our civilization!” 

I stand up, glaring down at her. “Mandalore is gone. We have learned to survive without it.” 

The soldier shakes her head, her hands clenching and unclenching into fists in the mud. I suddenly realize that this isn’t a great situation, so I start edging backwards towards Luke. But then I hear Katan draw in a ragged breath. Now not ragged, a rattling breath. It's as if there is no air in her throat. And it's true, because it's replaced by her blood. It comes gushing out of her mouth like grape juice, leaking down her chin and forming a small puddle on her breastplate. For a moment, just for a moment, I feel sympathy for her. For just a moment, my stomach churns at the remembrance of her helping get my son back. Of her saving me so long ago. But then it's gone, replaced by the cold emptiness that I had felt when fighting her. 

“Koska-- Koska.” Katan stammers, her eyes flickering wildly around the clearing until they settle on her soldier. 

“I’m here.” She says tearfully, leaning down and placing both hands on her cheeks. 

I feel a hand touch my shoulder, I glance at Luke who has come to stand next to me. His face is twisted in pity as he looks down at my opponent, and I just know that he’s fighting the urge to help her. On cue, I see his hands twitch. 

“You and Axe--are the las- last ones. You mus--must fight-- fight- for mand--” 

Katan’s words are interrupted by a cacophony of coughs so jagged and uneven that I know her death is near. There is no way she can survive an injury like this. Her whole neck is seemingly drenched from the blood surging up her throat and trickling down the sides of her mouth. Her life is seeping into the dirt. And I for one, don’t give a shit. 

“Promise-- promise me th-that you will-- fin--find the--”

Koska shrieks as her commander's body starts to writhe uncontrollably, her arms and legs twitching involuntarily by an invisible force. Horror spreads like ice through my veins as I see her eyes roll up into her head as the seizure takes complete control over her body. I may not care for her, but this is no way to die. Especially for a mandalorian. Or even a supposed one. I try to block out Koska’s cries and whimpers but fail miserably because I’m so transfixed on the scene.

“Din-- Din we must take her to Grogu.” Luke suddenly exclaims, shaking my arm to get my attention. “Please we must take her! I can’t stand it!” 

I look at his frantic face, and then back down at Katan. I don’t want to. A part of me just wants to sit here and watch the life fade from her eyes, while another is telling me to walk away. I can feel the selfishness wanting to take over. To completely disregard my lover's plea. But I can’t. I couldn’t. Not when it comes to Luke. And what does it matter? I won. That's that. She won’t bother me agan, and I can keep the darksaber until I die; or until I find someone I wish too give it to. I can’t believe I’m doing this. But then again, I’ve changed in the past year. The kid has installed a sort of compassion in me. Not that I feel sympathetic towards her… no. I feel sorry for her. And thats why I’m doing this.   
I crouch down beside Katan, nauseated by the intense metallic smell of blood. God that stinks. 

“What are you doing? Get away from her!” Koska yells, giving me a hard push and leaning over her commander in a protective stance. “Don’t touch her!” 

I get back up on my feet, shoulder stinging from its sudden contact to the muddy ground.

“I’m just trying to help. My son can heal her.” I say, reaching out a tentative hand to touch her arm. 

She flinches as I do, whipping out her combat knife and pointing it at my neck. 

“Stay away.” She hisses, her jaw twitching as Katan’s knee comes up and hits her in the thigh. 

I hold up both hands. “I’m not going to hurt her. If you want her to live, let me take her to my son. He can help.”

Koska glances at her companion, Axe, who has been watching with arms folded the entire time. I get the notion that he’s not one for sentimental moments. 

“Get him away.” She says, her voice trembling.

Axe seems to consider her words, the muscles in his neck tightening as he reaches for his blaster. I see Luke’s hand inch towards his lightsaber at the same time, and feel an overwhelming sensation that someone else is about to die. But then, the mandalorian gives a sharp shake of his head. 

“No.” He murmurs, leaning down to Koska and putting his large hands on her shoulders. “There has been enough fighting today. We will take Bo to his son.” 

Koska struggles for a moment, shock and fear flashing across her face as I lift the now limp form of her commander into my arms. She isn’t too heavy, but enough to make my biceps strain under her weight. If I hadn’t just fought for an hour, I would have been able to carry her for miles. But I know almost immediantly that this isn’t going to work. Thankfully, Luke notices, but doesnt say anything. He simply holds out an arm, closing his eyes for a moment before I feel her body lift out of my arms and into the air in front of us. Axe’s mouth drops, and Koska’s eyes widen as they watch Luke walk past them with Bo trailing behind him in the air. I even find myself gaping. It doesn’t last though. My attention soon switches to the blood dripping off the back of Katan’s neck in little droplets; like it just rained crimson. I swallow upon the realization that I did that. That I’ve possibly killed her. And I should be guilty. I should be ashamed to have killed one of my own kind. But I’m not. Heaving a sigh, I turn to follow them; my boots squelching in the mud. But then I remember. I wheel around abruptly and jog back to the clearing. In the middle of it, surrounded by muck and dead grass, is Katan’s owl helmet. I pick it up, swiping some wet sand from its visor. I can see my reflection; the glimmer my helmet has in the fading sun. The reflection of a warrior. The reflection of a killer. The reflection of a sinner. The reflection of a mandalorian. 

*****

Luke’s breath is coming in rapid gaps by the time he drops Katan on the kitchen table, knocking over a cip and splashing water everywhere. I grab his arm before he can fall and guide him toward the chairs near the fireplace, setting him down gently. He closes his eyes immediantly, as if the twenty minutes of using the force has drained him completely. I glance at the others before squeezing his hand and returning back to them, setting Katan’s helmet on the counter next to us. With a dip of my head at the two other mandalorians, I take off a glove and put my fingers against her pale neck. At first, nothing pumps underneath my fingertips but then I feel a small bump, and then another. 

“Kriff, she’s still alive.” I mutter, putting my glove back on before motioning to the sink. “Boil some water, the soap is in the container on the shelf. I’ll go get the kid.”

Axe follows my orders immediantly, but Koska just stands there as if she’s dead on her feet. I recognize her symptoms of being in shock, but don’t say anything about it. Everyone copes differently. I just still can’t believe that Katan is even still alive.   
Grogu is sitting in the covers of our bed, throwing his metal ball into the air. He gurgles happily when he sees me, jumping to his feet and waving his arms to be picked up. I oblige, but hold him outwards so he can see my helmet. 

“Listen kid. We need your help. Remember that lady who saved us from the sea monster? She’s really hurt. Can you fix her like you fixed me?” 

His ears tilt sideways, his brown eyes crinkling at the sides. “Ba-too.” 

I pull him in for a quick hug, feel his little hands grip the fabric of my shirtsleeves, let myself draw comfort in the fact that I did this all for him. He coos as if he can hear my thoughts, and I keep him clenched tight to my chest as I walk back into the living area. I remember a time in which I didn’t want Katan to even think of my kid, much less me saved by him. But this is for Luke. So I can make an exception.   
Axe has put the water on the stove, and I can hear it sizzling as I walk up. Koska is still staring down at Katan, her face motionless but struck with such confusion that it's honestly painful to look at. Is she in the denial stage? Who the hell knows. I pat the kids head reassuringly before placing him on Katans stomach, just a little to the left of where I stabbed her with the darksaber. Now that I think about it, I haven’t really noticed it until now. The skin and fabric around the wound is charred brown almost black, and there is surprisingly little blood surrounding it; just blackness. Just badly burnt flesh. I can smell it. Like burnt hair just much worse. 

“What's he going to do?” Axe murmurs, leaning against the other side of the table and throwing a dish towel over his shoulder. 

I don’t answer. I just edge closer to my kid, feeling the need to be in easy access to him at all times. Who knows what these brutes would do to him to take the darksaber from me. But then again, I feel like they already would have. Grogu jerks me from my overprotective aura by cooing gently and placing his hand onto Katan’s wound. Even in her state of unconsciousness, Katan seems to shy away from his touch and I wonder if it's a bodily instinct. Maybe something happened to her as a child. 

“Come on kid-- you got to hurry.” I whisper, nudging him with my index finger. “She’s almost gone.” 

I can feel Axe watching me out of my peripheral and I feel the urge to whisk Grogu away and put him back in the room where he’ll be safe. But the kid’s already focused, toned in as I like to say. He’s usually wide brown eyes are shut tightly, his forehead scrunched up in concentration. The room seems to go quiet, and I mean completely quiet. No birds chirping, no insects, the fire is even silent in its popping. Axe slips an arm around Koska’s shoulders and steps backwards, looking both confused and suspicious at the same time. I know what he’s thinking, and I know what he’s seeing. He’s thinking that this child is a magician, that this child is what our race hates, that he is an enemy of our kind. He can feel the peace and concentrating radiating off the kid in waves, flooding the room and taking over everything. I know firsthand that seeing something like this is a once in a lifetime thing. That it forever changed my life. And it will change him too. He will never forget this moment. Never.   
Bo-Katan awakes without warning, eyes flinging open so wide that each iris is a perfect orb of ocean blue. I immediantly grab the kid, my heart pounding so loud that I swear everyone in this room is able to hear it. I can already feel the adrenaline soaking my muscles, screaming at me to strangle her. Because she’s a danger to me, and Grogu. After a tense second or two, Katan’s head turns to me, mouth slackened. And I think she is about to say something, and I prepare to cover the kids ears in case it's a trickle of curses. And then every muscle in her face tightens and she lets out such a loud blood curdling scream that I involuntary step back. The kid buries his face in my chest and gurgles painfully, and I half cover his ears with my arm. Goddammit. The scream is so intense that it erases every thought from your brain and sends the hairs on the back of your neck stand straight on end. And then I feel it. The hot rage collecting deep within me, rising and pounding in my chest. I grit my teeth in an effort to keep myself from lunging at her; trying to ignore the anger like acid-burning, slicing, potent. 

“Bo calm down! Calm down! Shhhhhh! You are okay!” 

I wince, blinking rapidly as the scream continues and Axe shakes his commanders' shoulders violently in an urge to get her out of the state she’s in. After a few seconds, Koska seems to grab hold of the situation and pushes her companion out of the way. She then puts her hands behind Katan’s head and cradles her to her chest, shushing like one would do with a baby. The scream starts to fade, dying in ripples of highs and lows. I feel my chest tighten into a knot like a cramp as I see the tears start to run down Bo-Katan's cheeks. And then I realize, she wasn’t screaming at me or any of us. She was screaming in pain. I set the kid down on Luke’s lap, who is still looking a little dazed, and rush over to the counter where Axe has prepared the hot water, soap, and rags. Breathing hard, I pull off my gloves and dip one of the rags into the water. 

“Axe, do the same. We need to clean the blood off her face.” I command, squeezing extra water out of the fabric. 

Axe nods and does as he is told while I go off to the other side of the table, motioning at Koska. She is sobbing, her eyes holding a gratefulness I didn’t know could exist. 

“Thank you thank you so much!” She cries, fumbling for my arm while trying to keep a hold of Katan. 

I wave the gesture off, my stomach churning. I did this to her. There’s no reason for her to thank me. 

“I’m going to clean the blood off her face.” I murmur, holding up the rag. “Will you let me?”

She nods, her chin trembling as she slowly lowers Bo-Katan’s head back onto the table. My opponents eyes immediantly draw to my helmet, and I feel shivers run down my spine. She doesn’t look good. In fact, she looks like a corpse. Her whole face is spotted with blood and mud, not to mention that I probably damaged her vocal cords when I choked her. Suddenly, the prospect of wiping off her face isn’t as pleasant. In fact, I’d rather not be within ten feet of her. All I can see is her sardonic grin, the narrowing of her eyes when she caught Luke and I, the blatant condescending tone she used when speaking to me. In every way, this woman is my enemy. Well that's how I feel at least. Every time she opens her mouth, I get so angry that all I can see is red. 

“It was fair.” 

I freeze, my pulse quickening. What did she just say? 

“I said it was fair.” She whispers, her voice so ragged and breathless that I swear it sounds as if she won’t ever be able to speak properly again. 

And then she coughs And sometimes, a cough is a sign of healing, that a sore throat is on the mend and all will soon be well. But not now. It sounds dry, painful, rattling, lifeless, rasping in her lungs. I feel it again suddenly… sympathy. With the firelight casting a deathly pallor on her face and her chest struggling to rise, I know that she will keep her word. That she will leave me alone after this, that she will not try to take the darksaber. Or that is what I hope for at least. Because I honestly wouldn't want to hurt her again like this. Mostly because it takes a strain on Grogu’s health, but also because I did it once; and the satisfaction wasnt as nearly as nice as I expected it to be.   
Licking my lips, I lean down and touch the rag to her cheek; wiping off a large patch of dried blood.

“Well, I did tell you I was going to win. Didn’t I?” 

I don’t know if I am just seeing things, or I’m just tired from the fight. But I swear she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty good idea of where this is going.... What do you think? I want to get Din Djarin and his new clan off of Yavin and somewhere new (Just for trip) Any suggestions? Any requests? I take all of them into consideration. :) I hope you enjoyed--


	18. Chapter 18

I put the kid underneath the covers, tucking the blankets under his chin. He yawns, blinking slowly as he drifts into his dreams. Using the force still physically exhausts him, and I can’t blame him. I saw Bo-Katan’s wound. It must have taken a lot to close an open burn injury like that. I don’t know where he draws the energy from it, but I’m guessing it takes a certain amount of willpower. Leaning down, I lift up my helmet just above my lips so I can give him a quick peck on the forehead. I know he feels most comfortable wrapped up in my cloak, but he’ll have to do without it tonight. I’ve decided to sleep on the floor, right next to the door. Every muscle in my body feels tight, sprung for action that I logically know won’t come but can’t help but think about. My mind keeps screaming at me to burst into the next room, kick them all out, to spend the energy that keeps piling in regardless of my inability to use it. Even my face feels tight, like smiling just isn’t an option. My usual calm has been replaced by a carousel of ideas, each one more worrying than the last. They wouldn’t attack us. They wouldn’t dare. Not after what we did for them. But I can’t help be wary. And you know what, I have every reason to be. I’m letting my enemies stay the night. That's not normal. 

“Din? What are you doing?” 

I glance up to see Luke peek out of the shower, his eyebrows narrowed. His hair hangs above his forehead, unbrushed and damp. My stomach twists. 

“Keeping watch.” 

Luke nods thoughtfully, drops of water falling from his skin as he walks towards the mirror. My eyes immediantly train on the towel hanging loosely from his hips.

“I thought we established that they’d keep to their part of the house.” He murmurs, running a hand through his hair before rummaging through his clothing drawer. 

I watch his shoulder blades move, his biceps unflexing and flex in the dim light; a certain protectiveness washing over me. Not only do I have the kid to take care of, but now a Jedi. My Jedi. It's a responsibility that I have taken on unconsciously. 

“She tried to kill me today-- Let's not forget that.” 

Luke turns around, clutching a beige pair of pants. “Well, so did you.” 

I sigh. “I’m not perfect Luke, but I’d follow her into hell if that's what it took to keep you two safe.” 

He walks across the room, his lips tilting upwards in a smile before he slips back into the shower. For some reason blush spreads up my cheeks and I have to consciously think of something else or I will want to join him. Even under the heavy anxious atmosphere in the room, he brings a little sunshine in. No matter the distance, or the circumstance, my attraction to him remains constant. He could be at the other end of the planet and I would still feel pulled towards him, like a magnet. I clear my throat nervously, feeling that familiar tightening in my lower stomach. Pushing myself to my feet, I swiftly pull off my helmet and place it on the bedside table. I’ve slept with my armour on multiple times, but I don’t think I’ll need it tonight; no matter how uneasy I feel about this whole arrangement. It feels good; the night air on my skin. I pull off my under armour, folding it neatly and then putting it beneath my armour so it won’t get dusty from the floor. With a glance at the door, I take the darksaber and slip it into one of the drawers and underneath a few of Luke’s shirts. It's just in case. I’m grabbing an extra blanket off the bed right as Luke emerges from the shower; hair dried and shirtless. 

“I can’t believe you’d pass up an opportunity like this.” He says, smirking as he climbs into the covers. 

I wrap the blanket around my shoulders, feeling my pulse in my throat. “What opportunity?” 

He pauses, staring at me for a second as if he thinks I’m crazy. 

“Are you really going to make me say it?”

Heat spreads through me from head to toe, and I can’t keep the silly grin off my face. “It would be nice to hear.” 

Luke raises an eyebrow, and I get a feeling that I’m about to be scolded; but he just waves a hand. I bite my lip as he settles under the blankets, heaving out a sigh. 

“Have it your way then.” He says, turning his back to me and snuggling into the pillows. 

I shake my head, leaning down and propping myself up in a sitting position against the wooden door. Coldness immediantly seeps up through the rock floor and into my clothes; chilling me to the bone. I’m not going to try and stay awake, because I know that will be futile. At-least, when I’m this close to the door, I’ll wake up if someone tries to enter the room. That's all the matters at this point.   
Never has a few moments deliberation seem like an eternity as I feel my consciousness ebbing away, and my thoughts, as clear and concise as they were mere moments ago, coming to an end. My eyes grow heavy from the strenuous effects of excessive agitation of the brain and the physical activities of the day; until I feel the darkness cave in. And my brain goes blank.   
I wake as if it's an emergency, as if sleeping has become a dangerous thing. My heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in my brain, and together it makes my whole body light up confused panic. I place a hand against the still closed door, feeling for a vibration of any sort that will make me aware of movement. But I don’t hear or feel anything. Relief soaks me and I shakily get to my feet, peering over Luke’s slow breathing form to see Grogu curled up on one of the pillows. How he got there during the night, I have no idea; but he sure looks cute. My eyes flicker to the small window above the bed. No daylight. It must be midnight. I blink, close my eyes, and blink again. What made me wake up? I sniff and sit on the edge of the bed, my thoughts diving at each other and trying to figure out what happened. I do this until I feel the sleepiness envelop me once more. For a moment, I consider laying back down against the door. But I figure that the cold is what woke me up in the first place, so I pull off my shirt and settle under the covers instead. Exhaling slowly, I slide my arms around Luke and pull him close, burying my face into his neck. I feel his diaphragm rising and falling against my chest, our breaths in unison, and his hot skin brushing against mine. His touch feels like heaven; warm, cozy. I want to hold him forever. Happiness swirls around my head in spirals as I fall back asleep.

*****

As I rouse from a heavy slumber, I am first aware of the coolness of the air and its loamy fragrance. And after that, the fact that Luke’s arms are around my neck and his legs intertwined with mine. I smile lazily. Normally, I wake up quickly and efficiently; getting out of bed immediately to start the day. But I think I’ll stay like this for a few more minutes. Trying to be as quiet as possible, I roll on my side and look at my boyfriend. His features are much softer in sleep, the lines that usually crease his forehead replaced by the youthful appearance that I’ve come to love. He looks peaceful. His hair is unruly, curly from his shower last night. I fight the urge to run a hand through the disheveled locks, but hold back and put a hand on his cheek instead. His eyes open, eyelashes faintly batting against his lids as he blinks away sleep. He smiles as soon as he sees me, his fingers lightly touching the skin at the back of my neck, sending shivers down my spine. 

“So-- what happened to keeping watch?” He murmurs. 

I nuzzle his cheek with mine, breathing him in. “Waking up next to you sounded like a better idea.”

Luke chuckles. “Well I’m glad you changed your mind.” 

I pull him against my chest, as if he is about to be ripped from my grasp. He lets out a tiny gasp, giggling as my lips brush his neck. 

“Din-- the kid’s still asleep.” He whispers, and despite saying this his fingers curl around my hip in invitation. 

My face heats automatically at his touch, and I summon enough courage to meet his gaze. His blue eyes twinkle. Agh. He knows! He’s trying to make me feel like this. Shaking my head, I move in for one last nuzzle before slowly and reluctantly pulling back. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the window and blind me as I sit up and drag my feet off the bed. I hear Luke fall back onto the pillows behind me as I stretch my arms above my head, yawning. 

“I’m starving.” He says, nudging me with his elbow. “Go make something for breakfast.” 

I laugh, pushing myself off the bed and walking back over to where I placed my armour the night before. 

“Sure thing. I’ll just make food for everyone then-- guests included.” I exclaim, tugging my under armour on.

I hear him sigh. “Alright then. I’ll come out in a few minutes. Just give me some time to wake up.” 

I adjust my breastplate over its resting place on my chest, then grabbing my darksaber and attaching it to my belt. Last is my helmet. I gingerly slip it on, breathing easy at its familiar weight on my shoulders. 

“Hurry up about it. I don’t particularly like the idea of spending too much time with them alone.” I say, walking past him and pausing at the door. “I want them out by this afternoon.”

Luke salutes. “Aye aye sir.” 

I roll my eyes as I push open the door. I don’t look at any of them when I enter the room, I just shut the door and head over to the dying fire. I know this isn’t a great way to start the day, but who the hell cares. They can deal with a little cold shoulder. It's not like we are best friends. I still consider them my enemies. Because if anyone threatens my way of life, then they are a danger to me and my clan. I shift on my haunches as I pile some more wood on the coals, stirring it back to life with the poker. 

“Did you sleep well?” I ask, my voice ringing through the room like a gunshot. 

I hear someone clear their throat, probably Axe-- but it's Katan who answers. 

“We slept very well. Thank you for allowing us to stay the night.”

Her voice is broken. Cracking in places it shouldn’t. I grimace. Goddamnit; I really did a number on her vocal chords. I feel a little pity, but not as much as I should. Hanging the poker back up, I straighten and turn around; finally acknowledging their presence. And just like that, a heavy silence settles over us, thicker than the uneasy tension in the atmosphere. Unsettled eyes glance unceremoniously around the room and try to avoid resting on my helmet. Ksoka shifts uncomfortably in her seat, and I notice her hands gripping the sides of the chair. Axe is shuffling his feet against the slabs of stone spread across the kitchen floor, awkwardly tracing the outlines of the marble counters. Katan is the only one staring at me, her gaze unflinching as always. I know she can’t see my eyes, but I stare back. I can envision it all; our fight yesterday I mean. I can see my hands squeezing the life out of her. I can feel her kicks and punches to my ribs. I can feel the satisfaction, yet the regret. 

“I’m going to be honest with you.” I finally say, folding my arms. “I don’t feel comfortable with you staying here. I think you should take your leave right after breakfast.”

Katan dips her head, the corner of her mouth lifting in an agreeing smile.“As you wish. We do not want to call you and your companions any more trouble than necessary.”

I swallow, uneasiness tightening in my chest. I guess it's okay to feel awkward, I’d rather feel that way and be real with them. But it's strange, seeing the honesty in her eyes. She’s being strangely authentic. Maybe it's because her pride is wounded, but then again she doesn’t strike me as the type to think too deeply about her failures. In fact, I don’t think she’s lost at anything. 

“I would actually like to have a word with you outside, if you wouldn’t mind.” 

My adrenaline spikes as she speaks again, and I almost shake my head in answer. But with a glance at Axe and Koska’s relaxed forms, I realize that there’s nothing to be worried about. They aren’t even wearing their weapons. They are all on the kitchen table where Katan was laying last night, in one big pile. With a deep breath, I gesture with a thumb to the door. Bo-Katan’s forehead creases as she gets to her feet, her hand going to her stomach before falling to her side. I walk outside first, getting the feeling that she doesn’t want to be watched limping towards the door.   
The sun is out in full force, a little hotter than it was yesterday. I feel the humid air sink into my under armour immediately, trying in vain to soak my skin. On a better note, I can see rain clouds out of my peripheral, slowly making their way over the jungle. I chew my bottom lip as Katan closes the door behind us, wondering if this new change in the weather will change my guests minds about leaving after breakfast. I sincerely hope so. With how awkward it was inside there a few minutes ago, I don’t think I could handle a whole day of entertaining them. I turn my attention back to Katan as she leans heavily against the doorframe, her body heaving as she draws in ragged breaths. Grogu may have healed her but I’m sure it's still tender; just like the stab wound she gave me, it took a few days for it to completely heal. 

“I know it's not what you want to talk about-- but I must ask. What will you do with it?” 

I drop a hand to the hilt of the darksaber, something indistinguishable coursing through me at the feel of its weathered metal. 

“You may not know me very well Bo-Katan, but from day one you did know that I wanted nothing to do with this weapon. It was only until you wouldn’t take it from me, that I realized it-- it doesn’t belong with you. Or me for that matter.” I rub my shoulder. “Don’t get me wrong, I wish to keep it and learn its mysteries. But the power is too great for me. It makes me-- makes me hungry for more. The darksaber belongs in the hands of someone who will use it for good. Someone who won’t take advantage of it, but who will use it for what it was meant to be used for. That's why when my son comes of age, I am going to give it to him.” 

Bo-Katan’s emotions, which she usually hides so easily are all evident in the down curve of her lips and her eyes. Her eyes show her soul. They show a deep pool of restless pain and hopelessness. As I look into them I know that my words have in a way broken her, but also, relieved her. She doesn't know that this decision was hard for me too. I sat awake that night she saw Luke and I; and I just thought. I thought of what I would do if I won. And this was my solution. And to be honest, it's the best one. 

“And your son--” Katan murmurs, running a hand through her vivid orange hair. “Will he be a mandalorian or a Jedi?” 

I smile to myself, envisioning the kid in my mind. 

“It will be his choice. But in the end, he will always be a little of both.” 

Bo-Katan nods, her eyes dropping to the ground. I think of saying something else, but don’t fall through with it because there’s nothing left to say. Grogu will wield the darksaber like Luke uses his; it's in his destiny. And it's most certainly not in mine, as much as I wish it would be. 

“This is a good compromise.” 

I feel my whole body relax, muscles unwinding, worry driven thoughts erased. 

“Who knows…” Katan lets out a harsh breath. “Maybe your son will one day be able to extinguish the fire raging between the Mandalorian and the Jedi.” 

There is an explosion in my brain...the good sort...the type that carries more possibilities that I could ever be conscious of but are buzzing through me all the same. I can feel it. It's a calling card of adventure, of paths awaiting in Grogu’s future. Could he do that? Could he reunite two races that have only always had hatred for another? 

“Yes-- Yes that would be nice wouldn’t it.” Katan murmurs, a hope so longing flashing across her face that even I feel it resonate within myself. 

“It would.” I say, and now it's my voice that is wavering and not hers. 

We stand in silence for a few seconds, and I for one don’t mind it a bit. For once in the entirety of meeting her, I feel at ease. I feel the sun on my back. I feel a gentle breeze ruffle under my helmet and bathe my face. I feel a certain pride swell up in my chest for solving a problem that could have easily ended much worse. 

“There’s something else I need to discuss with you.” 

I fight the urge to groan. Are you serious? 

“What.” 

She raises her chin, folding her arms. “Remember Boba Fett?”

“Of course. Why?” 

Bo-Katan’s jaw clenches. “The man’s on a killing spree. Getting revenge on the people who have wronged him in the past.” 

Something dark grows within me, blistering and festering into an open wound I know I won’t be able to heal until I get all the answers. 

“That doesn’t sound like Fett.” I say, feeling defensive since Katan never did show a big liking towards the bounty hunter. 

“Trust me when I say this--” She leans forward. “Fett is a danger to anyone who crosses his path. Innocents are dying because of what he is doing, and I suggest you let your friend know that if he plans to continue this tirade that he takes off the armour. I will not have a clone bash the reputation of our race.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK don't worry. Boba Fett is one of my favorites, he is not going to be the bad guy-- :) Tell me what you think, and what you want in the new chapter. I hope you enjoyed!


	19. Chapter 19

Boba Fett is an interesting one. I have to admit, I wasn’t able to truly figure him out. There was always this feeling that I got from him; a feeling that sent shivers down my spine. But he never did anything to hurt me, or nothing that I can think of at-least. Not only did he help me rescue Grogu, but he was kind of like a right-hand man. Always there, always on my side; like Cara. But there was also the fact that he minded his own business. Didn’t ask about my personal life or anything, just did what he was told with a slight tilt of his helmet. I must say, I’m not completely surprised to hear about his supposed killing spree because he is very capable of it. But I don’t know… It just doesn't sound like him. 

“Hey--” 

I blink, snapping out of my reverie as an elbow nudges me in the ribs. It's Luke, holding out a bowl of scrambled eggs. I shake my head, lazily glancing at our guests. They are all eating, mouths stuffed and backs hunched as they bend over their food. They look like a bunch of hungry dogs. It's quite entertaining, even Katan has forgone any previous manners and is draining her cup of milk. 

“I can set it in the room.” Luke whispers, seemingly desperate for me to eat something. 

“I’m good. I’d rather sit out here and watch.” I whisper, motioning at Koska. 

Luke bites his lower lip, a few chuckles escaping before he is able to cut them off. 

“Shhh--” He hisses, blushing creeping up his cheeks. 

Now it's my turn to jab him in the ribs because Axe has noticed and is looking over very suspiciously. Luke falls quiet, but his shoulders are shaking from suppressed laughter. 

“Enjoying the food?” I ask, a smile finding its way on my face as Axe nods slowly. 

“We don’t eat fresh very often. We're lucky if we grab something other than canned food at markets.” He says, scraping his bowl with the edge of his spoon. “I don’t think I’ve had eggs in a year or two.” 

I chuckle, relating more than I thought I would. Before I got the kid, I was the same way. Didn’t feel the need to have a hot meal; usually ate energy bars or nothing at all. Grogu quickly changed that though. He likes fresh meat. The grosser the better. 

“Well, Luke here is the best cook on the planet.” I exclaim, motioning to the flustered Jedi beside me. 

“I’m the only cook on this planet.” Luke mutters, looking to the floor periodically before making his way back over to the kitchen and taking the empty bowl from Axe. 

I watch him, a giddy feeling settling in my chest. I can’t wait for our guests to leave. I want to kiss my boyfriend anywhere and everywhere I want, without interruptions. As if he can hear my thoughts, which he probably can, Luke coughs nervously. Katan swipes the back of her hand across her mouth, her eyes darting between me and the Jedi knowingly. I’m hit by a wave of sickening anger at the remembrance of her seeing us together that night, and my fists clench automatically. 

“So-- where will you go now?” I ask, breaking the silence. 

Katan shrugs, leaning back in her chair. “We will look for more of our kind. We hope to persuade more to join our cause.” 

Desperation flashes through me, quick and violent. Does she not understand? Mandalore is lost. It has been for decades. I don’t say anything. But I want to. 

“What about you? Are you going to go see Fett?” 

I bite the inside of my cheek. “It's tempting, but unless he is in danger I don’t see the need too. I try to mind my own business when possible.” 

Katan clucks her tongue like a mother would do to her child when it has done something wrong. Annoyance churns in my stomach. 

“Did you say Fett? As in Boba Fett?” 

We both turn our attention to Luke, who has gone rigid, his eyes narrowed as if he is trying to remember something. 

“Yes. Do you know him?” Katan asks, tucking away a lock of red hair that has strayed onto her face. 

Luke shakes his head, confusion flashing across his face. “No no it can’t be. Boba Fett is dead. My friend killed him on Tatooine five years ago.” 

Koska drums her fingers impatiently on the table, her feet jiggling underneath her chair. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but the man is most definitely alive.” She says, sounding snobbish. “Alive and well.” 

Luke reaches for her plate, pale and jaw clenched in the dim light. “You’re mistaken.” He murmurs. 

My heart lurches at his words. Something is wrong.

“Are you calling me a liar?” Koska asks, her forehead creasing as her eyes follow Luke as he places the dirty dishes in the sink. 

“No-- You’re just mistaken. I saw Fett fall into a Sarlacc pit. No one could have survived that.” 

Koska gets to her feet, her chair making a horrible scratching sound as it scrapes against the concrete floor. 

“I’m not wrong.” She mutters, glaring at him. 

“Koska calm down.” Katan murmurs, placing a hand on her soldier's arm. “There is no need to get upset.” 

A surge of heat pulses through my veins as Koska slaps her commanders hand away, stepping closer to Luke with a determined look overtaking her face. My thoughts spin in a new direction as I realize what is about to happen. 

“You are wrong.” Luke bites back, returning the glare evenly. 

The air is putrid and silent with unspoken anger, and it's so stifling that I even feel the need to escape. But then she moves, and when she does it like an epic series of stills, fist moving as her face contorts into an expression of rage. I don’t hesitate. I draw my blaster. Point it at the back of her head. Put my finger on the trigger. But then her feet lift off the ground. And she rises up into the air, above the chair she was sitting on a few moments ago. I stare at her, blaster forgotten. Her hands have flown up to her neck, leaving red scratches in her skin as she lets out jagged choking sounds. I know she is screaming, but the sound isn’t able to leave her. And then I look at Luke. He is completely still, eyes locked onto his victim. The fingers on his right hand are coiled into a fist, so tightly that I can see the veins standing out in his forearm. I can feel his fury. It's like a vexing of the soul, but it's twisted and distorted into something much stronger. It burns bad, like fire lacing my veins and creeping up my spine. My skin feels like it's on fire, but I don’t care because all I can feel is the desire; the desire to hate. I am intoxicated with an emotion that isn't even mine, yet I want to act out on everyone and everything in the room at the same time. Is this the thing he was telling me about? Is this the dark side? I don’t know, but I don’t like it. 

“Luke!” I yell, rushing to his side and grabbing his face with both hands. 

He doesn’t even look at me. I feel that darkness start to close in again, and I have to close my eyes and shake my head to try and ignore it. I know Koska is dying. I know it. And I know that Luke is out of control; the very thing he said he was afraid of. And then I know what is happening to him. I know that he is scared, and that this is merely a way of coping. Nothing in his face betrays this fear, it's simply a mask of defiance and surety. But I know it's there. And then I know what I need to do. My heart is hammering, and through a swirl of sickening fears of my own, I tear off my helmet. 

“Luke this isn’t you!” I exclaim, putting my hand on his cheek and forcing him to look at me. 

His fear and rage holds all the power of a wildfire, I can practically see the flames roaring in his eyes, ready to ignite anything that he comes in contact with. But then I see it weaken, just for a moment, and I see my chance. And I press my lips against his. It's not supposed to be passionate, or romantic. This is for him. This is for him to wake up. And he does. I jerk back from him as I hear Koska fall to the ground, her chest heaving as she draws in unhealthy amounts of oxygen. Katan kneels beside her, putting a hand on her back.

“Din?” Luke’s voice is trembling, and I turn back to him.

And there it is. The blatant fear that I knew was in him, shining in his eyes along with tears. I move in to hug him and he responds immediantly, burying his face into my shoulder. 

“It's okay.” I murmur softly, feeling his rapid heartbeat against my hand. “You’re okay.” 

“It's not okay.” Katan exclaims roughly behind me. 

I turn into Luke’s ear, whispering something before turning to our mandalorian guests, who I may add are not welcome anymore. Luke strides past, covering his eyes with one hand as he rushes into the bedroom.

“You need to leave.” I say, vaguely aware that my helmet is not on my head but rather on the ground beside me. 

Katan notices as well, her eyes flickering from my moustache and hair before settling back on my eyes. Despite how uncomfortable I am, I manage to keep from fidgeting. 

“You ar--”

“You need to leave.” I interrupt, pointing to the door. “Now!” 

She looks as if she is about to argue, her red hair dark in comparison to how pale her face has become. I suddenly realize that Luke’s sudden outburst has terrified her just as much as it has me. But this does nothing to make me pity her. I’m just so tired. So tired of having to put up with this charade of everything being okay when it's not. We have a stare off for a few more seconds, until I break it by glancing at Axe. He’s holding Koska up by the arm, who is still struggling to breathe normally. Her face is beet red, and her eyes bulged out every so slightly. Despite my horror for Luke doing this to her, I feel a little satisfaction. She deserved it. She shouldn’t have pushed him, knowing what he was capable of. 

“Bo, lets go.” Axe says, seemingly the only voice of reason in the room as he half drags Koska out of the door. 

Katan purses her lips before grabbing their weapons, which were sitting in a pile on the table. 

“You look better with the helmet on--” She states angrily, limping as she makes her way to the doorway. 

I watch her go, feeling an urge to have the last word. 

“Back at you.” I shout, flipping her off as she sends me a glare right before slamming the door. 

*****  
Luke is by the dresser when I walk in. He’s rummaging through his clothes, throwing some into his knapsack and some onto the floor. I feel a lump form in my throat. Shit. What is he doing?

“Luke?” I murmur, coming up behind him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “Whats going on?”

He pauses, one hand sticking into the half packed knapsack. 

“I'm going to see if Fett is still alive.” 

Worry twists in my gut, mixed with the sort of fear that I’ve only had once or twice in my lifetime. 

“No no. You need to calm down and tell me what's going on. How do you know Fett?” I ask, forcing him to turn around. 

Luke looks at the ground, seemingly unable to meet my gaze. I think he might be crying. My throat tightens automatically. I hate it when he’s upset. 

“Luke, talk to me…” I say softly, tipping his chin up with my finger. “What's wrong?”

His eyes are glossy with tears, his cheeks wet. I feel the overwhelming need to hold him, to tell him everything is okay. But I know it's not that easy. This isn’t him just being emotional. What I saw. What he did. That-- that wasnt the Luke I know. It was a twisted and hateful version of him, the version that I don’t ever want to see again. 

“I lost control.” Luke whispers, his voice ragged with pain. “I could have killed her.” 

I watch his face change from anger to hurt, and it only serves to bring in my own fury to a higher boil. I swallow as pushes his forehead against my chest, concealing his face yet again. Stress spreads through my mind like ink on paper as I hear his silent sobs, and I take a deep ragged breath before placing my arms around him.

“I should have never had let them stay here.” I say, cursing myself inwardly. “I should have killed them all when I had a chance.”

Luke sniffs, the knapsack falling from his hand as he moves deeper into my hug. 

“No you did the right thing. It was my fault-- I was just shocked.” 

My pulse quickens at his words. “How do you know Fett?” I press again. 

“We’ve crossed paths a few times. He was a gun for hire, and my-- and a sith paid him to find and kill my friends and I. Last I saw of him, he was falling into a Sarlacc pit.” He brings his face up to my neck, nuzzling closer. “He could have killed me that day.” 

After the shock dissipates and my heart starts to return to its steady, almost bored, thumping; I pull back. 

“He tried to kill you.” I stammer, my stomach churning. 

Luke nods, wiping his face with the edge of his sleeve. “But it's not that-- just the thought of him being alive. Being able to find my sister--” His hands squeeze into fists. “I can’t stand it.” 

I rub a shoulder, trying to ignore the hot anger starting to grow within. Self control is a finite resource because the part of the brain exerting that control gets tired- it actually requires energy and that quickly gets depleted. So, the repressing of this anger needs careful thought. First of all, is Fett even worth it? The answer to that is, a solid yes. If he’s tried to hurt Luke, then he’s automatically on my list. But then again, he saved my son. He helped me when I couldn’t repay him. I honestly am at a loss. I have a sort of loyalty towards the bounty hunter, but I also don’t know him very well. I don’t know what he would have done if I hadn’t put down my blaster those few weeks ago and shot at him instead. Would he have killed me? Probably. That's what I would have done. 

“How do you know him? Has he tried to take Grogu?” Luke breaks the brittle silence, laying a hand on my arm. 

“No actually. He helped me rescue him.” I reply, my insides tightening. “He owed me nothing, yet he risked everything to help me get the kid back.” 

Luke stares at me like I’ve grown horns, before promptly running a hand through his hair two times in quick succession. 

“So… he’s a friend of yours?” 

I chuckle, almost bitterly. “No. More of an ally than anything.” 

Luke glances upwards towards the ceiling, his mouth pursed but slightly open and loose. His eyes are fixed as if he’s looking at something a yard behind my head. I blink, trying to think of something else to say but failing. Is he mad at me?

“So you’re saying he’s changed?” He finally says, his adam's apple bobbing. 

I pause before answering, my tone dropping to a softer octave. “I honestly don’t know. He wasn’t the type of guy who wanted to sit down and have a heart to heart over spotchka.” 

Luke’s eyes wander for a minute more, dropping on Grogu’s still sleeping form before falling back to mine. I draw in a short sharp breath at the determined look etched onto his face. 

“I must go see him. I need to make sure he won’t try to hurt the ones close to me.” He murmurs. “Will you come with me?”

I’m devoted to keeping my son safe. I’m devoted to the craft of my religion, to the mastery of the self and body as one unit. But I’m also devoted to this man because of the love I feel for him. And I could never let him go on anything as dangerous as this by himself. Never. 

“You don’t even have to ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So--- stuff is about to GO down my dudes. And I for one am totally in for it. What would you like to see? Boba Fett is one of my favorites, so the last thing I want to do is mess up his storyline or his character. Let me know what i should incorporate into the next few chapters!!! What are some more characters you would like to see?   
> Have a good one and thanks for reading!


	20. Chapter 20

The ship feels like home. I could curl up and sleep as easily as dozing off on the couch. The engines of the X-wing roar in my ears as the wind buffets against it. It's basically a sky-borne cradle, rocked by the winds far above the ground. Even as the engines whizz, my brain relaxes into relaxed mode. There are thousands of miles to go, and all I have to do is sit back and let Luke fly us there. We are just now leaving the atmosphere of Yavin, so I can still see the cotton-clouds from here. Grogu chirps in my lap, his hand clawing at the window as he tries to get a better look. I lift him up a bit, careful not to squish his face against the glass. 

“We should be there in a few hours…” Luke murmurs, pushing a few buttons before gripping the steering level tighter. 

He sounds stressed. Worried. Confused. I feel for him. 

“Everything will be okay.” I say, laying a hand on his shoulder. “Fett wouldn’t dare hurt you if you are with me. I won’t let him.” 

His shoulder blade quivers underneath my hand. 

“I’m not scared of him. I’m scared of what I might do to him.” He mutters, adjusting the microphone he uses to communicate with his droid. 

I close my eyes, removing my hand and leaning back. Grogu crawls from my hand onto Luke’s lap, clenching his tunic with the force only a child could produce. I feel the need to move almost without end; if my limbs were moving, maybe I could get rid of this anxiety sitting on my chest, or at-least I could ignore it for a while. It comes as an electrical storm in my brain that, quite honestly, is painful. What Luke did to Koska--- I still can’t get it out of my head. I’ve never seen something so terrifying yet beautiful at the same time. It was as if I could feel the power coursing through the room, radiating through me. I don’t want to see it again, but I also do. Knowing that my boyfriend is capable of such… darkness… its-- I don’t know. I still don’t know what to think about it. I feel a hand on my knee, squeezing ever so gently as if to comfort me. So. He can hear my thoughts. I smile faintly, wishing once more for the empty bed down at the cottage-- wishing for the feel of his arms around me. But it leaves me as he removes his hand and busies himself with turning on the hyperdrive. My stomach churning, I look out the window. The frame around the exotic surroundings is filled with an ominous brittle silence, for now there is no gravity to hold us firmly in place. We are simply floating briskly amidst the glistening musical notes of a serenade, emanating out of nothing, but enrobed in the brimless sparkling pool of space. I remember the time when I wanted to explore the galaxy. When I wanted to have all that it offered. Now-- the thought makes me more tired instead of excited. Meeting others? I have met and befriended many, so to meet another species doesn't really make me jump head first. Years ago, I would be one of those people whose eyes grew wide with awe, but now I just see it as another day. Another mission. Yeah. It's funny how differently I view things since I got the kid. I grip the side panel of the X-wing as it jerks into hyperdrive. Bright white and blue explode into my vision with endless colour and energy. I can feel the pulse of energy coursing through my veins, filling me, reminding me of the razor crest. I’ve never felt so close to home. 

*****

Tatooine is for those who love big skies and are born with the resilient nature to survive and thrive. It's a harsh environment, very unforgiving; and it's not my favorite place. But then again, I don’t hate it either. I prefer it to the humidity of Yavin, that's for sure. 

“Where are we landing?” I ask, leaning forward to look out the windshield. 

Luke moves to one side so that I can see, pointing with his gloved fingers to a small landing tarmac off to the side of Mos Eisley. I think of mentioning my friend's landing pad, that woman who likes Grogu, but decide better of it. She’s one to ask questions, and I’m not in the mood. Grogu stirs in my lap as the ship touches the ground, its wings folding in deftly. 

“That's right kid, we're on Tatooine.” I say, grinning as he clutches at my hand. “Yeah I know. You don’t like the dust.” 

Grogu chirps, and I think he’s conveying his disgust because his forehead wrinkles up. I chuckle under my breath, reaching at the edge of the seat for my helmet. 

“It's a hot one today.” Luke exclaims, opening the hatch and peeking outside. 

I glance up at him as the visor comes down over my eyes, getting a glimpse of his sun-bleached hair before the glass tints it dark grey. 

“Of course it's hot. It's Tatooine.” I mutter, wincing as I stand.

Luke jumps out of the hatch and reaches inside for Grogu. I hand him over before clenching the black rim of the ship and pulling myself out. My body groans as I do so, reminding me of the intense fight I had yesterday. I blink, adjusting my helmet before jumping down beside my boyfriend. We are a few yards out from the main road going into the small city, but it's close enough that I can hear the unintelligible chatter of jawas trying to sell off their wares. My lip automatically curls in disgust. 

“Do you have any idea where Fett is staying?” Luke asks, leaning down to put Grogu on the sand. 

I run a finger along a scratch of the side of the X-wing. “None. The Cantina is a good place to start though. Everyone knows everyone there.”

Luke covers his eyes with a hand, scrunching up his face. “Shit.” 

I swing around. 

“Did you just swear?” I say, motioning to Grogu. “Kriff, we have a child present.” 

Luke gives me a once-over, the corner of his mouth lifting. 

“Come on then mandalorian. We don’t have all day.” 

I let him walk ahead, watching as Grogu struggles over little sand dunes to catch up. I lick my lips, already feeling beads of sweat slide down my back. Luke was right. Today is especially hot, the heat is radiating inwards instead of outwards. Can’t be helped though. This is a barren place. This desert is a warm and never-ending expansive of golden brown, as wide open as it is ever possible to imagine. I draw in a steady breath before jogging to catch up to my clan, reaching them just before they enter the main road. Dusty boards, dusty walls, dusty windows-- here there is no escape from the powdered sand and mud that settles on everything. Nothing that should have been white is. I duck my head as dust swirls up into the dry air. I glance down at Grogu as it makes its way into his lungs, amusement flickering through me as he lets out a small sneeze. 

“It's weird, being back here.” Luke murmurs, leaning towards me slightly as he speaks. “I grew up here, yet I feel out of place.” 

I look around warily. “Tell me about it.” 

The people here have a life of their own, their dull clothes shine in the light and they move about like there is all the time in the world. I’ve realized that most who live here are either hiding from someone, are the one who is looking for those who are hiding. Of course, there are the locals. But I don’t see them much. They are always tending to their farms, minding their own business. It's better that way. Better to live away from all the villainy this town has to offer. 

“Hey mister! You got any spare parts? I buy and sell!” 

I pause, glancing at a woman sitting in the shadow of her vendor. Her face shines in the watery sunlight, her features dark and beautiful for a place like this. 

“No thank you.” I reply, waving a hand as I turn back to Luke. 

I feel her brown eyes on my back as we walk away, and my muscles tighten. I know that she isn’t a threat. But she could know others that are. 

“There it is. Scum of the planet.” 

Luke's voice draws my attention to a familiar domed shaped building in front of us. Grogu chirps and waves his hand toward the Cantina, looking up at me. 

“Let me do the talking.” I mutter, reaching for the kid. 

Luke laughs. It's a sharp noise in contrast to the ongoing dark mumbles of the strangers around us. Anxiety curls in my gut at the attention we get because of it.

“I think I can handle myself Din, it's just a bar.” He says, smiling ruefully.

I feel Grogu’s fingers clutch at my under armour, gripping me tightly as Luke walks into the Cantina. I try to ignore the amount of anxiety rushing thorough and quickly follow him.   
I’ve been in this Cantina a few times, but it was more than enough. Like Luke said, it's where the scum is. As I enter the room, conversations cease. Multiple heads turn toward me; some have grim expressions, others just intrigued. It's always like this. I seem to have the same effect on people wherever I go. I would say it's the armour. But I think it's rather the reputation of those who wear it. Grogu snuggles deeper into my arm as I walk towards the bar. Luke is leaning over it, his head lolled to one side as he talks to the bartender droid. I rest my hand on the rough paintwork of bartop, ignoring the steady growing of voices as the room returns to its noisy state. 

“So you have no idea where he could be?”

“I have no record of a Boba Fett.” The droid's voice is robotic, plain, truthful. “You might try the Marshall.” 

I look where the robot is pointing, and I turn my head briefly to look. He’s wearing a long brown tunic, a little too small for him I may add, and I can see ink twisting up the side of his neck in organized patterns. His hands, gloveless, dark hair on the knuckles, rest on his cup of spotchka. The unblinking, melancholy look on his face is so depressing that I for one don’t want to look at it anymore. I grab Luke’s arm before he can walk over to him, shaking my head ever so slightly. 

“That marshall is a lost cause. He will not be able to help us.” I murmur. 

Luke doesn't argue, but I can see the annoyance cross over his face. “Then what do you suggest?” He asks.

I glance hurriedly about the room, searching for another local. If I’ve learned anything, it's that they know everything. Who better? They always complain about what bothers them most. And if Fett is truly on a killing spree, he would have most likely killed a friend, cousin, or a long lost relative of somesort. You can always count on that. And then I see her. Well, the local I mean. She is dressed in the traditional sort of wear; the stained tunic and work pants, the standard tool belt. She is swirling her cup of spotchka idly, her face aloof, disinterested. 

“Her.” I say, nudging Luke in the ribs. “She will do.” 

Luke raises an eyebrow. “Seriously?”

I don’t answer, I just walk over to her. She glances up at me as I come to a stop in front of her, fixing me in a look that I know all too well. 

“I’m looking for someone.” I state, the fermented stench of alcohol filling my nose.

The woman folds one leg over the other, taking a swig from her drink. “Who.” 

“Someone who looks like me.” 

The woman pauses, her lips pursing as her eyes move from the blasters at my belt and the helmet covering my face. 

“Like you?” She murmurs thoughtfully. “Do you mean the man up near Wayfar?” 

Blood rushes to my brain, my smile growing of its own accord. 

“Yes yes, that's him. Do you know where he is staying?” 

I glance over at Luke, who's leaning against the bartop watching us. The woman notices the look, and leans back in her seat. 

“Of course I do. For a price.” 

I flip her a coin, and she catches it midair. For a moment, pure joy settles on her face, but then it's gone. Replaced by the cold formality that once was. 

“Past the Western Dune Sea, a few miles out from Wayfar. He lives in that stone palace with his--” She tucks a lock of hair behind her ear. “--his comrades.”

I dip my head. “What do you mean by that?”

The woman takes another sip of her drink, her eyes flickering around the room nervously. I grip Grogu tighter. 

“He has people up there with him. The sort you don’t want to mess with.” 

I clench my jaw. Is it true? Probably. Do I have to worry about it? Probably. 

“Thank you.” I say, turning. 

The woman sniffs disdainfully in reply, and I roll my eyes as I walk back to Luke. 

“So?” 

I slap the bartop, motioning to the droid. 

“Give me a jug of spotchka.” I exclaim, tossing some imperial credits on the table. 

“He’s a couple of miles out of Wayfar, wherever that is. She said he’s holed up in a palace of somesort.” I say, dipping my head at the droid as it slides the spotchka over to me. 

Luke runs a hand through his hair. “Should have known he’d go there.” 

I hand him the spotchka. “Well at-least now we know.”   
Luke takes the jug by its small handle, grimacing. “What's this for?”

My stomach churns. “A present. For our soon to be host.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait!! I had some important things come up. New chapter soon! Tell me what you think--  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
